Only Reminds Me Of You
by blackorange
Summary: [08/09/2013] UPDATE PART 8-END- [YunJae/AU/Crack/Drama/Fluff/Romance/School Life] Summary: Jaejoong is phobia with cat, yet he adores Hello Kitty so much. He likes cat, but can't touch them. He has a pretty face with blonde hair which make him has lots of fanboys who tried to approach him, but always fail. He is not gay -well, at least for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Only Reminds Me Of You**

**Based on: manga(s)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Mentioned: Other idols**

**Genre : Romance, crack, fluff, humor, school life, drama**

**Length this chapter : 11 pages MsW**

**[PART 1]**

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~

_The greatest thing in this world you'll ever learn is.. to love and be loved in return._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seseorang tertidur di bawah rindangnya pohon ek yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah. Punggungnya ia senderkan pada batang pohon yang sudah terlihat tua namun tetap berdiri kokoh. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur seiring ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Bias-bias cahaya matahari berusaha menerobos masuk dari sela-sela dedaunan dan ranting pohon yang saling menyilang. Angin musim semi perlahan berhembus dan menghempaskan beberapa helai daun yang mengering.

Sehelai daun kering jatuh tepat di puncak kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan kening sambil perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Mata coklat almond itu kini terlihat dari balik kelopak matanya yang sipit. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau ia tertidur lagi di bawah pohon ek. Ia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Meong~"

Ia menatap seekor kucing belang hitam putih sedang duduk di atas pangkuannya dan menatap dirinya dengan mata besarnya. Ekornya bergerak-gerak perlahan. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut dagu kucing itu dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya yang membuat kucing itu memejamkan mata dan mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halusnya.

"Hey Boo~" sapanya pada kucing yang kini sedang mendengkur manja padanya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Aish! Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu! Ish~!" desis laki-laki berparas tampan namun tak bohong juga dibilang cantik pada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kulitnya putih seputih susu. Rambut pirangnya membuat dirinya terlihat begitu manis. Mata besar dan hitamnya membuat dirinya terlihat seperti boneka manekin yang hidup. Hidunya mancung dan runcing. Bibir merah _cherry _ nya itu seolah sedang memohon untuk dicium.

Seragam kemeja yang dikenakannya terlihat berantakan. Ia tidak mengenakan dasinya dengan benar. Beberapa piercing terlihat di kedua telinganya. Penampilannya memang selalu terlihat sangat urakan, tapi ia tidak pernah gagal untuk menarik perhatian siapapun yang menatapnya. Terutama siswa-siswa di sekolahnya.

"Oh ayolah Jaejoongie~ aku tahu kau suka dengan Hello Kitty~" bujuk orang itu lagi pada Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan dua buah tiket festival Hello Kitty yang sedang diselenggarakan selama satu bulan di pusat kota Seoul.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan ketika tiket itu bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mata besar dan hitamnya mengikuti gerakan tiket itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sial! Batinnya kesal ketika Seunghyun menyerang titik kelemahannya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong perlahan terangkat dan hampir mengambil tiket itu ketika dia sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"_Aish! Andwae!_ Menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Jaejoong kesal sambil mendorong tubuh Seunghyun untuk menyingkir darinya. Jaejoong mendengus kesal sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Seunghyun yang sedang menggerutu pelan karena Jaejoong mendorongnya.

"Jangan sok jual mahal, Jaejoongie!" ucap Seunghyun mulai kesal. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Whatever, loser!"_ balas Jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuhnya pada Seunghyun dan berjalan mundur. Jaejoong mengangkat jari tengah kanannya pada Seunghyun.

"_Annyeong Joongie~"_

"_Hello sweety~"_

"_Morning~ beautiful~"_

"_Do you free tonight, babe?"_

Jaejoong terus berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelas sambil menutup kedua telinganya ketika siswa lain mulai menatap dan menyapanya. Tatapan mata mereka seolah bisa menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah menjadi kesehariannya, dan ia sangat membencinya. Memiliki wajah cantik membuat dirinya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi, bukan salahnya juga jika ia memiliki wajah yang begitu rupawan. Wajah yang tampan dan cantik itu menyatu dengan sempurna. Membuat semua hati laki-laki berdesir karenanya dan berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Bahkan berusaha untuk merebut hatinya. Membuat semua laki-laki mempertanyakan seksualitas mereka. Membuat seluruh siswi iri dengannya dan memusuhinya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan kencan itu jika seseorang mengajaknya berkencan. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak keberatan. _He is single anyway._ Hanya saja jika semua orang yang mengajaknya berkencan itu adalah PEREMPUAN bukan LAKI-LAKI for God's sake!

Orang bijak bilang,_ 'beautiful is a sin'. They are totally right! _Pikir Jaejoong sambil menggerutu pelan tanpa menghiraukan sapaan siswa-siswa yang menyapanya.

"_Damn it!"_ desis Jaejoong kesal sambil melempar tas selempangnya ke atas meja dan membuat Changmin yang sedang meminum susu kotak tersedak karena terkejut. Junsu dan Yoochun berhenti menyalin PR Changmin lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang begitu menyeramkan di pagi hari.

" –uhuk! Uhuk! _What the heck was that for?!_ –uhuk!" lengking Changmin kesal sambil terbatuk. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku belakang celananya dan membersihkan mulut dan hidung dari susu yang keluar dari keduanya karena Jaejoong.

"Biar kutebak." Ucap Yoochun dengan suara_ husky_ nya. " –Siwon beruaha mengajakmu berkencan lagi?" lanjut Yoochun menyeringai. Jaejoong menatap tajam Yoochun dari sudut matanya. Yoochun hanya mengerang pelan lalu kembali menyalin PR Changmin.

"Sepertinya tebakanmu kali ini salah, Chunnie~" ucap Junsu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoochun yang duduk di sampingnya. " –Hyunjoong_ hyung_ memberikanmu coklat dan bunga lagi?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di samping mejanya. Nafasnya naik turun tidak teratur. Seperti menahan emosinya.

"_Are you idiot?!"_ tanya Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Aieee~~ kenapa kau memanggilku idiot?"

"Kalau memang Hyunjoong _hyung_ kali ini yang berusaha mendapatkan hati Jaejoong _hyung,_ ia pasti sudah membawa bunga dan coklat itu dikedua tangannya dan memberikan sekotak coklat _Swiss_ itu padaku." Ucap Changmin menjelaskan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya seolah pernyataan Junsu adalah hal paling idiot yang pernah ada. Junsu menatap kedua tangan Jaejoong, lalu menepuk keningnya keras.

"Sial." Gumam Junsu baru sadar dengan kebodohannya. Yoochun tertawa keras. Junsu hanya menatap tajam Yoochun dari sudut matanya.

"Kali ini tebakanku pasti tidak salah. Choi Seunghyun dari kelas 2-5 mengajakmu pergi ke festival Hello Kitty di Seoul hari Sabtu ini." Tebak Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dan menyeringai. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola mata sambil duduk di kursinya yang terletak tepat di samping jendela dengan sekali hentak. Tidak percaya dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang selalu bertaruh mengatas namakan dirinya itu.

Changmin menyeringai ketika ia tahu tebakannya benar. "HA! Berikan uangmu~" ucap Changmin pada Yoochun dan Junsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa mengerang kesal sambil memberikan satu lembar 5000 won pada Changmin.

"Cih! Kalian tidak membantuku sama sekali!" desis Jaejoong kesal. Changmin hanya berdecak pelan dan memasukkan dua lembar 5000 won ke dalam dompetnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Min ah?" tanya Yoochun pada sahabatnya yang paling muda itu. Changmin hanya nyengir lebar.

"Karena aku yang memberikan saran pada Seunghyun untuk mengajak Jaejoong _hyung_ ke festival Hello Kitty." Jawab Changmin sambil berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah terkejut ketiga _hyung_ nya.

"_Ya! You brat!" _desis Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu kiri Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Changmin mengaduh pelan sambil memegang bahunya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kau curang!" lengking Junsu tidak terima.

"Hey! Aku juga hanya menebaknya! Itu hanya kebetulan tebakanku benar. Bisa saja yang mengajaknya pagi ini itu Dongwook _hyung_, Rain _hyung_, Min Woo _hyung_, Hye Sung _hyung_, Donghae, Kangin, Hankyung ….. _and the list still go on."_ Bela Changmin tidak terima ia dituduh berbuat curang.

"_Aish, seriously_ Jae _hyung_! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menolak semua orang yang mengajakmu berkencan ataupun menolak semua orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Tanya Yoochun mulai bosan dengan permainan 'tebak –siapa –yang –menjadi –korban –Jaejoong' setiap paginya dengan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Apa perlu repot-repot kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?! _I'm not fuckin gay!"_ desis Jaejoong semakin kesal ketika Yoochun sudah tahu jawabannya tapi tetap bertanya padanya. Yoochun hanya nyengir lebar sambil kembali menyalin PR nya.

Jaejoong adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka didekati oleh orang lain terutama laki-laki yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Sikapnya akan menjadi sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat dengan laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya dan ia sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyebutnya cantik dan yang paling penting, ia bukan seorang GAY!

Hanya Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, laki-laki yang sangat dekat dengannya (termasuk keluarga Jaejoong sendiri) karena mereka tumbuh bersama. Keempatnya adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil.

"Yang paling aku tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka bisa begitu tergila-gila padamu. _Just look at you, you are dumb, stupid, blonde, so girly, annoying, noisy, rebel and the list still go on! And especially.. you are SHORT!"_ ucap Changmin sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah kemudian kembali ke atas dan menyeringai yang membuat Jaejoong menjambak rambut cepaknya dengan kesal.

"Itu salahmu karena tinggi badanmu yang seperti tiang listrik dan membuatku terlihat pendek! _I'm freakin 178cm! You can call me dumb or stupid or whatever as you want! But thank you I'm NOT that SHORT!"_ bela Jaejoong yang sangat sensitif jika Changmin mulai membicarakan tinggi badannya itu.

Changmin terus mengaduh kesakitan ketika rambutnya semakin dijambak oleh Jaejoong. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaejoong di rambutnya.

" –agh! Dan kau sangat kasar! Aish!" dumel Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit ketika beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut. Sebulir air mata terbendung di kedua sudut matanya karena menahan sakit.

Junsu hanya menghela nafasnya melihat _'Soulfighter'_ –julukan yang diberikan Yoochun dan Junsu untuk Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Kau yang bodoh karena tidak bisa melihat kecantikan dan karisma dari seorang Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Junsu yang membuat Changmin mendengus tidak setuju. Jaejoong masih menatap tajam Changmin yang duduk di samping kanannya.

" –walaupun dia bodoh, menyebalkan, dan urakan, tapi semua orang –terutama laki-laki sangat menyukainya. Dia gay atau tidak, tapi begitu banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya karena dia begitu cantik. Itu kenyataannya. Aku tahu ini tidak adil bagi Jaejoong _hyung,_ tapi terkadang dunia ibi memang kejam." Lanjut Junsu sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan prihatin yang membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap Junsu dan membelalakan matanya.

"_YA! I'm not gheeeeeeiii! and stop calling me pretty!"_

"_Seriously_ Jae _hyung_, _if you don't want to be called gay, then act like the one! _Berhenti dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hello Kitty yang membuatmu justru terlihat semakin seperti perempuan!" ucap Yoochun berusaha menengahi percekcokan yang sering mereka lakukan di pagi hari dimana ketika Jaejoong yang _moody,_ Changmin yang sadis, Junsu yang tidak membantu sama sekali, dan kesibukan menyalin PR membuat Yoochun stres karenanya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hello Kitty! Aku menyukai Hello Kitty bukan berarti aku seorang gay! Teorimu tidak valid!" bela Jaejoong tidak terima.

"_Shut up pretty face!_ Dan berhenti melengking seperti perempuan! Kau menyakiti telingaku." ucap Changmin semakin sadis sambil menutup kedua telinganya ketika tadi Jaejoong melengking. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Ini bukan salahku memiliki wajah seperti ini! Aku tidak melengking! Dan berhenti memanggilku _pretty, you brat!_ Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku yang tertua, tapi aku juga yang ditindas. Huhuhu~" Ucap Jaejoong merasa tertindas oleh ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Kami tidak menindasmu! Kami hanya mengatakan kenyataan." ucap Junsu berargumen.

"_Yes! You do bullying me!"_

"_Aish! Can you all stop barking?! I can't write anything with all of your voices are barking each other!"_ desis Yoochun yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi menyalin PR Changmin karena sebentar lagi bel tanda pelajaran di mulai akan berdering. Sedangkan ia baru menyalin setengahnya.

"_We are not dog!"_ teriak ketiganya tidak terima yang membuat Yoochun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya tidak peduli.

"_Aish whatever!"_ dumel Jaejoong sambil menatap keluar jendela tanda ia menyudahi perkelahian itu. Junsu melanjutkan menyalin PR nya bersama Yoochun. Sedangkan Changmin mengeluarkan roti dari tasnya lalu membuka plastik pembungkusnya kemudian memakan roti ketiganya itu seolah tidak terjadi perkelahian tadi.

Kejadian seperti itu sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Kebiasaan mereka berempat yang sering perang mulut dan adu argumen itu terkadang membuat teman sekelas mereka terkagum-kagum dengan hubungan pertemanan Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang aneh. Mungkin untuk orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya, menganggap mereka berempat sudah seperti ketua geng yang siap saling merobek kepala lawannya.

Mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong menatap liar sesuatu yang ada di luar sana. Menatap birunya langit. Putihnya awan yang menggumpal. Cerahnya cahaya mentari. Lalu matanya kembali bergerak menatap sebuah pohon ek yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah.

Angin musim semi perlahan berhembus yang menimbulkan suara gemersik daun pohon ek yang saling bergesekan. Angin itu perlahan masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kaca yang terbuka dan menghempaskan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Membelai lembut wajah cantiknya. Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja mata hitam Jaejoong menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjongkok di bawah pohon ek yang sedang dilihatnya dari lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengenali laki-laki itu. Keningnya sampai berkerut samar. Ia membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' ketika ia mengenali sosok itu.

Jung Yunho si ketua OSIS yang aneh.

Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho di bawah pohon ek itu di pagi hari. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Yunho yang masih berjongkok di bawah pohon ek. Ia menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho. Tidak memperdulikan bel yang sudah berdering dan _Miss_ Han yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Yunho sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis karena wajahnya yang begitu tampan dengan garis tulang rahangnya yang terlihat begitu kokoh, dagunya yang lancip, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang tajam namun sorot matanya terlihat lembut, suara _husky_ nya yang terdengar _sexy, _dan tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang terlihat sangat atletis, berotak cerdas, tentu saja membuat gadis-gadis begitu tergila-gila padanya. Membuat Jaejoong sangat iri padanya.

Yunho terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis, sedangkan dirinya terkenal di kalangan laki-laki.

Walaupun Yunho sangat digilai oleh gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, namun sikapnya yang selalu menyendiri itu membuatnya terlihat aneh –setidaknya Jaejoong berpikir seperti itu dan hanya dirinya yang berpikir kalau Jung Yunho itu aneh. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa gadis-gadis bisa tergila-gila padanya. Hanya karena Yunho sedikit lebih tampan darinya, lebih tinggi darinya, dan lebih kalem darinya bukan berarti ia tidak atraktif. Padahal dirinya bisa dikatakan jauh lebih atraktif daripada Jung Yunho. Tapi sialnya, feromon Jaejoong jauh lebih berefek pada sesama jenisnya.

"Psshh~!" desis Jaejoong kesal sendiri ketika ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Jung Yunho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong menggerutu kesal sepanjang koridor sekolah. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin meninggalkannya ketika jam bel istirahat berbunyi karena dirinya tertidur di dalam kelas dan mereka tidak membangunkannya yang membuat waktu istirahatnya kini hanya tersisa 15 menit.

Seperti biasa, siswa-siswa dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga selalu menyapanya dan berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Hal itu justru membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk.

"Jaejoong _hyung_.." seorang adik kelas tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menatap adik kelasnya dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepalanya yang tertunduk. Adik kelasnya itu memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. Tubuhnya tinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong mengulum lidah karena kesal.

" –a –aku.." ucap adik kelas itu terbata. Jaejoong hanya menatap tajam pada adik kelasnya itu. Manik mata Jaejoong melirik _name tag_ yang ada di seragamnya. Choi Minho.

Cih! Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan segala Choi yang ada?! Choi Siwon! Choi Seunghyun,_ and now is freakin _Choi Minho! Pikir Jaejoong emosi.

"Menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya. Ia tidak mau terlibat percakapan apapun sekarang, karena perutnya sudah berteriak kelaparan.

Minho mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah dingin Jaejoong lalu menundukkan kembali kepalanya menatap lantai.

"Tapi _hyung_ –"

" –_I said, get off!"_ desis Jaejoong lagi semakin tidak sabar. Minho menelan ludahnya dan perlahan menyingkir dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Minho yang hanya berdiri diam menatap punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan melewati koridor belakang yang cukup sepi untuk menghindari siswa-siswa yang mungkin bertemu di koridor dan membuat waktu istirahatnya semakin menipis. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyapu poni panjangnya ke belakang kepala sambil menghela nafas frustasi. Kepalanya menoleh menatap keluar jendela. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap dua orang yang berdiri di bawah pohon ek. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati jendela.

Jung Yunho dan seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Yunho. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut lurus panjang sepinggang. Manik mata Jaejoong tidak pernah lepas dari keduanya. Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya melambat.

Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Ia melihat gadis itu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berbalik dan berlari setelah Yunho menerimanya. Yunho menatap kotak merah yang ada di tangannya, kemudian ia membuka kotak itu. Sebuah bekal makan siang.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya kembali menoleh menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon ek. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Yunho menumpahkan isi bekal makan siang itu ke atas tanah.

"_What the fuck?!"_ lengking Jaejoong tidak percaya ketika melihatnya yang membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi lain yang berjalan di koridor itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Jaejoong menyadarinya kemudian ia berdehem pelan sambil menundukkan kepala dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! _That ungrateful kid!"_ desis Jaejoong kesal ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kau tahu Jung Yunho?"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatan memakan _double cheese burger_ nya. Yoochun tersedak** cola** yang diminumnya dan Junsu menganga lebar yang membuat kentang yang tadi dimakannya terjatuh dari dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya jijik. Keempatnya sedang berada di sebuah restaurant _fast food_ setelah mereka pulang dari sekolah ketika Changmin mengeluhkan perutnya yang sakit karena ia kelaparan –lagi.

Jaejoong menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Mwo?"_ tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan sikap mereka.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Changmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun dan Junsu. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kupikir aku harus ke dokter THT karena salah dengar." Gumam Changmin sambil kembali memakan burgernya. Namun tiba-tiba ia membelalakan matanya. _" –WHAT?!"_ teriak Changmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika Changmin memuncratkan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Eeewww~ itu sangat menjijikan Min." ucap Junsu sambil memberikan tisu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu yang diberikan Junsu.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!_"_ desis Jaejoong kesal sambil menatap tajam Changmin. Changmin hanya cengengesan.

"Maaf~"

"Tadi.. kau bertanya tentang Jung Yunho?" tanya Yoochun penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menanyakan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dan terlebih lagi Jung Yunho adalah laki-laki. Jaejoong tidak pernah menanyakan tentang orang lain jika ia tidak tertarik.

"Yea, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengambil gelas _cola_ di atas meja dan menyeruputnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun menyipitkan matanya curiga. Junsu dan Changmin melakukan hal yang sama. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kenapa?"

"Seingatku, kau tidak pernah menyebutkan nama laki-laki lain selain nama kami dan keluargamu." Ucap Junsu mengingat-ingat.

"Ha! Sepertinya kau tertarik dengannya. Dia sangat popular di galangan gadis-gadis. _So, its him?" _tanya Changmin sambil mengiggit burgernya lagi.

Jaejoong mengangkat sudut bibirnya tidak mengerti sambil mengerutkan kening dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun setelahnya, ia mengerti apa yang mereka maksud.

"A –aish! Kalian salah mengerti! Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya?! AKu bahkan tidak mengenalnya!" jelas Jaejoong mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. Yoochun hanya berdecak pelan, Changmin mendengus keras, dan Junsu hanya tertawa eu kyang kyang.

"_You don't say~~"_ ucap Changmin menggoda Jaejoong.

"YA! Shut up you brat! Sudah kubilang, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan seleraku. Aku masih menyukai perempuan cantik, ok?!"

"_Hahaha~ ok Jae hyung, just chill out_." Ucap Yoochun sambil tertawa. Jaejoong menatap sebal pada ketiganya.

"Aish! Kalian hanya senang menggodaku." Dumel Jaejoong sambil mengambil kentang Junsu dan memakannya dengan kesal. Junsu mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mengelus pelan rambut _blonde _Jaejoong. Junsu tahu, dengan cara seperti itu biasanya Jaejoong akan mulai tenang. Jaejoong selalu mengingatkan Junsu dengan seekor kucing.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, seluruh siswa di sekolah kita mengetahuinya. Dia ketua OSIS kita, _just in case you don't know who is our president council."_ Ucap Yoochun memberi tahu. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu dia Ketua OSIS. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Pssh~!" desis Jaejoong kesal pada Yoochun. Seolah dirinya adalah makhluk paling bodoh di dunia ini. Changmin hanya cekikikan di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menatap tajam Changmin dari sudut matanya. " –maksudku, bagaimana dengan sifat dan kepribadiannya? Dia seorang Ketua OSIS, _so he must be behave."_ Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Seingatku dia sering menghabiskan waktunya disana. Dia selalu menyendiri, tidak banyak bicara, dan yah.. dia ramah pada siapapun. Dia kebanggaan guru-guru di sekolah" Ucap Changmin menambahkan.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu dengan ketua OSIS kita. Tapi, dari kabar yang sering kudengar dari gadis-gadis, Yunho itu sosok pangeran yang sempurna bagi mereka. _You know, he is handsome, tall, smart, kind, gentle, sweet, cool, gorgeous, sexy, hot, and the list still go on. I barely remember what they have said about him." _Ucap Junsu mengingat-ingat sambil menatap langit-langit restaurant. Junsu menyadari tatapan Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin padanya.

"Ha~ kau sering bergosip dengan gadis-gadis itu. Jadi tidak mengherankan kalau kau begitu berisik." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangan kanan di depan wajahnya. Junsu membelalakan matanya.

"_Aniyo!_ Aku tidak pernah bergosip dengan mereka! Hanya saja mereka terlalu berisik ketika sedang bergosip. Jadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya, ok?!" ucap Junsu berusaha menjelaskan.

"Jadi bisa dikatakan, Jung Yunho adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng dengan segala hal postif yang ada pada dirinya." Ucap Changmin menarik kesimpulan sambil membuka bungkus ketiga _double cheese burger_ nya. Jaejoong terdiam memikirkan ucapan ketiga sahabatnya. Yoochun memperhatikan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu tentang ketua OSIS kita?" tanya Yoochun penasaran dan curiga. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan mata besar dan hitamnya yang hampir tertutup poni panjangnya.

"Dia mencoba mengajakmu berkencan? Aku tidak menyangka selera Ketua OSIS kita begitu buruk." ucap Changmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya menatap Changmin tajam dari sudut matanya.

"_Ani.."_ jawab Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Jika apa yang dikatakan ketiga sahabatnya tentang Jung Yunho itu benar, lalu apa yang dilihatnya tadi siang? Ketika seorang gadis berbaik hati memberikannya bekal makan siang, tapi ia justru membuangnya begitu saja tanpa perasaan.

"_So?"_ tanya Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin penasaran. Jaejoong menatap ketiga sahabatnya.

"_I just.. don't like him. He is my enemy."_ Desis Jaejoong sambil mengambil gelas cola dan menyeruputnya lagi. Merasa jengkel dengan Jung Yunho itu ketika mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ha?"

=====TBC =====

Fyuh~ nyicil ngepost ff yunjae satu2 ke ffn :') cape jg karena sblm di post, aku hrs cek dan edit lg smua ff yang aku bikin.. but well, it's worth it enough because all of wonderful reader in here :)

Ini ff seri yg baru aku tamatin kmrn stlh hampir 6 bulan lebih ga aku lanjut~ LOL bersyukur akhirnya salah satu ff ongoing ada yg tamat jg /throw confetti/

And so how with the story? Do you like it? ^^ nah ini cma 6 chapter kok (chapter 4 dibagi dua jadi chapter 4a dan 4b) tp sepertinya klo di post di ffn bakal aku pecah2 lagi, soalnya mostly tiap chapter rata2 panjangnya 15 halaman word xDDD aku takutnya kalian kelenger bacanya~ hehehe~ jd kemungkin nnti bakal lebih dari 6 chapter~ karena aku bakal pecah lagi biar ga tlalu panjang :)

Just gimme the review so I could see ur excitement with this story~ k? thank you~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Only Reminds Me Of You**

**Based on: manga(s)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Mentioned: Other idols**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, humour, school life, drama**

**Length this chapter : 7 pages MsW**

**Warning: absurd, failed, typo, swearing and cursing**

**Part 2**

'**SREK'**

Jaejoong berdiri diam di bawah pohon ek halaman bekalang sekolahnya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika bias-bias cahaya matahari berusaha menerobos masuk dari celah-celah dedaunan dan ranting pohon yang bersilangan. Angin musim semi perlahan berhembus dan menghempaskan dedaunan kering yang masih menempel di ranting pohon dan berjatuhan. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan belaian lembut angin di wajahnya dengan diiringi suara gemersik dedaunan yang menenangkan.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap batang pohon yang sudah tua namun masih berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Perlahan, tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh batang pohon itu. Tekstur kulit batang pohon yang kasar itu begitu terasa di permukaan kulit tangannya yang lembut.

Entah kenapa selama dua hari itu Jaejoong sering memikirkan sosok Jung Yunho. Ia sering melihatnya berada di bawah pohon ek tepat dimana sekarang dirinya berada. Ia cukup penasaran dengan ketua OSIS nya itu. Penasaran dengan apa yang sering dilakukannya di bawah pohon ek ini dan penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin siang ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Yunho membuang bekal makan siang yang diberikan seorang gadis padanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, dan selama dua hari itu Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan Yunho dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

'**SREK'**

Jaejoong terkejut ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Tanpa sadar ia bersembunyi di balik batang pohon ek itu. Dadanya mulai berdegub kencang. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di balik batang pohon lalu sedikit mengintip dari balik pohon untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Jantung Jaejoong kini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Jung Yunho.

_Shit!_ Batinnya panik.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bodoh dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Untuk apa ia bersembunyi di balik pohon? Ia bisa saja bertingkah seperti biasa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah. Siapa saja bisa datang ke halaman belakang sekolah. Lagipula, ia tidak mengenal Yunho dan Yunho tidak mengenalnya. Ah~ tapi mungkin Yunho mengetahui dirinya, mengingat Jaejoong sangat populer dikalangan laki-laki.

Lalu apa masalahnya? Ini tidak seperti Jung Yunho akan mengajakku berkencan. Lalu kenapa aku harus bersembunyi?! Pikir Jaejoong kesal dengan segala kegugupun yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil menyapu poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata besarnya dengan telapak tangan kananannya kebelakang kepala. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika tiba-tiba saja suara seorang perempuan menghentikannya.

"Yunho _oppa."_ Panggil gadis itu dengan manis. Jaejoong kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon ek dan mengintip dari baliknya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan poni rata berjalan mendekatinya. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"_Ne?"_ tanya Yunho pelan. Gadis itu menunduk malu sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangan di kantong kertasnya. Jaejoong terdiam dan terus memperhatikan ekpsresi Yunho.

"Mu –mungkin kau mau menerimanya." Bisik gadis itu pelan sambil menyerahkan kantong kertas yang dibawanya pada Yunho. Yunho memeringkan kepalanya kesamping. " –aku membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk _oppa."_ Ucap gadis itu semakin pelan.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengambil kantong kertas itu_. "Gomawo~"_ ucap Yunho sambil menganggukan kepalanya sopan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya . Kedua pipinya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"_Gwa –gwaenchana!_ Kuharap kau menyukainya. _Annyeong oppa!"_ ucap gadis itu semakin gugup kemudian berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

Jaejoong masih terdiam memperhatikan Yunho sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Entah mengapa melihat senyum Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal. Ia merasa kasihan dengan gadis-gadis yang termakan kepalsuan Jung Yunho. Seharusnya dirinya yang menerima kotak bekal makan siang itu dari gadis-gadis. Tapi karena wajahnya yang lebih cantik dari seorang gadis dan kulitnya yang lebih putih dari seorang gadis pun membuatnya menjadi musuh mereka.

Jaejoong mulai menebak-nebak apa yang akan gadis-gadis itu pikirkan ketika ia membongkar rahasia 'kecil' seorang Jung Yunho pada mereka. Ha! Mungkin semuanya akan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Membuat gadis-gadis itu membenci Jung Yunho dan menyukainya.

Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai ketika membayangkannya. Namun setelahnya, ia tersentak kaget ketika Yunho berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mulai panik dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dan berniat untuk memanjat pohon. Tapi ia ingat, ia tidak selihai dan selincah Changmin –Si Monyet Kota itu dalam hal panjat memanjat. Ia semakin panik ketika langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya. Ia perlahan mengintip dari balik pohon dan langsung membelalakan matanya ketika Yunho lagi-lagi membuang isi bekal kotak makan siang itu ke atas tanah.

Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong melihat hal itu.

"YA!" teriak Jaejoong tanpa sadar sambil keluar dari balik pohon. Yunho terkejut bukan main ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari balik batang pohon ek. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tanpa mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun.

"A –" Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Yunho ketika ia menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia sendiri tidak sadar ketika ia tiba-tiba keluar dari persembunyiannya secara reflek.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tidak bergerak se-_inchi_ pun dari tempatnya berpijak. Keduanya hanya terdiam dan saling tatap. Jaejoong berdehem pelan dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia memasang wajah dinginnya dan tersenyum menyeringai pada Yunho yang masih menatapnya.

"_Well~ well~ so this's the famous President Council Jung Yunho."_ Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada seolah mengejeknya. Seolah Jaejoong sudah memegang kartu jokernya.

"Jung Yunho yang begitu dibangga-banggakan gadis satu sekolah dan guru-guru." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho. Manik mata coklat Yunho tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Jaejoong menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Seolah ia berhasil memojokkan Yunho.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan gadis-gadis yang terjebak dengan topeng palsumu. Jung Yunho yang tampan, Jung Yunho yang pintar, Jung Yunho yang ramah, Jung Yunho baik hati, Jung Yunho yang blablabla… namun ternyata begitu tidak berperasaan." Desis Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam Yunho yang berdiri diam didepannya.

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Menatap setiap detil wajahnya. Alisnya, bulu matanya, mata coklat almondnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir penuhnya, tahi lalat kecil di atas bibirnya, dagu lancipnya, dan tulang rahangnya. Entah Jaejoong menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi kedua pipinya mulai terasa hangat ketika ia melihat wajah Yunho dalam jarak sedekat itu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Yunho di kedua telinganya. Mata coklat almond Yunho bagaikan magnet bagi Jaejoong yang membuatnya tertarik kembali menatap mata itu.

"Ehem –" Yunho berdehem pelan sambil menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. " –maaf, tapi apa maksudmu? Dan.. apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Yunho berusaha bersikap sopan. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya sambil menganga lebar ketika Yunho bertanya siapa dirinya. Sedikit terkejut ternyata Ketua OSIS nya itu tidak mengenalnya.

_The famous Kim Jaejoong amongst the boys_. Entah mengapa harga dirinya merasa terluka.

"Ah –!" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba " –sepertinya aku tahu siapa dirimu." Lanjut Yunho sambil tersenyum yang membuat dada Jaejoong berdegub kencang tanpa alasan. "Kau….." Yunho berusaha mengingat namanya. Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Kim Jaejoong." Desis Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"_Ah right,_ Kim Jaejoong. Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari teman sekelasku dan guru-guru." Ucap Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia terkenal di antara siswa-siswa di sekolah karena kecantikannya dan terkenal di kalangan guru-guru karena penampilannya yang urakan. Jaejoong masih menatap wajah Yunho. Senyuman lembut itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Yunho. Membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menjengkelkan namun tak bohong juga jika dibilang lebih tampan.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Yunho. Entah mengapa debaran di dadanya menjadi aneh ketika Yunho menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya yang terlihat tajam, namun sorot matanya terlihat begitu lembut.

" –tapi, apa maksudmu tadi, Jaejoong ssi?" tanya Yunho teringat dengan perkataan Jaejoong tadi padanya.

Jaejoong mengulum lidahnya kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena Yunho pura-pura menjadi orang polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho dengan tatapan marah. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu kesal dan marah padanya.

"Apa perlu kujelaskan padamu, heh?!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya yang membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yunho sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi ketika suara Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Kau begitu populer dikalangan gadis-gadis yang membuat mereka bahkan rela bertekuk lutut untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu! Sedangkan diriku yang sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka, tapi mereka justru membenciku! Semua laki-laki malah mengejarku! Gadis-gadis itu bahkan rela bangun lebih pagi untuk membuatkanmu bekal makan siang! Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan itu karena aku memiliki kakak perempuan! _But you are fucking around with them! You treat their hard works like a piece of trash! That's bothering me so much and pissing me off! You know what?! I bloody hate you!"_ ceracau Jaejoong panjang lebar. Nafasnya terdengar naik turun tidak teratur. Yunho lagi-lagi hanya terdiam menatap Jaejoong yang kehabisan nafas tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"_Fuck."_ Gerutu Jaejoong ketika ia sadar sudah menumpahkan semua emosinya pada Jung Yunho. Orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Meong~" suara kucing tiba-tiba membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Kucing belang hitam putih itu memakan makanan yang tadi ditumpahkan Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya sambil berjalan mendekati kucing itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Perut kucing itu terlihat sangat besar. Jaejoong terdiam ketika melihat Yunho mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari kantong plastik putih yang dibawanya lalu menuangkan susu itu pada sebuah mangkok plastik kecil yang dibawanya juga.

Yunho mengelus lembut kepala kucing itu lalu mengelus dagunya yang membuat kucing itu mendengkur manja padanya. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hey Boo~" sapa Yunho pada kucing itu.

"Meong~" kucing itu membalas sapaan Yunho. Yunho menyadari Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di balik punggungnya dan menatapnya.

"Apa kau melihat aku membuang makanan itu?" tanya Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu, namun ia mengangguk pelan. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Boo.

"Maaf Jaejoong ssi kalau aku membuatmu salah paham." Ucap Yunho masih terus mengelus bulu kucing itu. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan. Berharap apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho selanjutnya tidak akan membuat Jaejoong ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau melihatku sebagai orang yang tidak berperasaan. Aku tahu, itu hak mu untuk berpikir seperti itu." Lanjut Yunho. " –uhm, tapi sepertinya kau salah paham dengan apa yang kau lihat selama ini." Tambah Yunho tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat makanan yang dimakan Boo habis tak bersisa. Jaejoong sudah membuka mulut untuk berargumen dengannya. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau lihat kantong kertas di sana?" ucap Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menunjuk sebuah kantong kertas cukup besar bersender di dinding gedung sekolah. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap kantong kertas itu.

"Itu kotak bekal makan siang yang kudapatkan pagi ini. Jika kuhitung, mungkin ada 8 kotak." Ucap Yunho mengingat-ingat. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. " –tidak mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya seorang diri. Jadi terkadang aku berbagi dengan Boo." Lanjut Yunho sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Boo?" tanya Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar. Yunho tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya kebawah menatap kucing itu yang kini sedang meminum susunya.

"_Her name is Boo."_ Jawab Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong lagi. " –dan ia sedang hamil." Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika mata coklat itu sedang menatap ke arahnya. Seolah dengan tatapannya saja mampu meledakkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin tidak terkontrol. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat ketika ia mengerti maksud Yunho. Memerah karena antara malu dan –entah perasaan apa yang kini hinggap di dadanya.

"_Aish! Whatever!"_ ucap Jaejoong salah tingkah sambil berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong berlari menjauhinya.

"_He is so cute~ right Boo?"_ tanya Yunho pada kucingnya itu.

"Meong~~" kucing itu kini menggeliat manja di bawah kakinya. Yunho mengulum lidahnya kemudian berdecak pelan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Apa kau sudah mati?" tanya Changmin sambil menusuk-nusuk kepala Jaejoong dengan telunjuk kanannya. Kepala Jaejoong tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja menghadap keluar jendela. Matanya menatap kosong awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di atas langit biru. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dan hanya terus menghela nafasnya.

Changmin tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jaejoong. Ia terus menusuk-nusuk kepala Jaejoong dengan telunjuk kanannya dan terkadang ia sedikit menarik rambut _blonde_ Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengerang pelan.

"Aish~ berhenti menarik rambutku!" desis Jaejoong sambil menepis tangan Changmin dikepalanya. Changmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Tumben sekali kau datang lebih pagi Jae _hyung."_ Tanya Changmin sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan sekotak kimbab yang tadi dibelinya di _minimart_ dari dalam tasnya. Changmin membuka kotak plastik itu dan memakan kimbabnya dengan lahap. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap kepala Jaejoong yang masih tergeletak di atas meja karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

"Apa aku ini benar-benar bodoh?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menghela nafasnya lagi. Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jung Yunho setelah kemarin ia menumpahkan segala emosinya yang ternyata hanya kesalahpahaman. Ia merasa bodoh dan malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan tanpa melihat seluruh keadaannya. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar sangat malu.

"Yup memang~ tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang baru. Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Changmin sambil menyeruput susu kotaknya. Jaejoong berdesis sebal sambil mendongkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik leher Changmin saat itu juga. Namun, mata hitam dan besarnya menatap sebuah kotak susu yang diminum Changmin.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika Jaejoong menatap kotak susunya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang sangat merugikannya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan menatap pohon ek dihalaman belakang.

"Berikan itu padaku!" ucap Jaejoong sambil merebut kotak susu yang sedang diminum Changmin lalu berlari keluar kelas. Changmin bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan lengkingan 8 oktafnya, namun sosok Jaejoong sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"_Aish! My milk!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Boo~ hey Boo~" panggil Jaejoong sambil berjongkok dan mengintip pada sebuah lubang yang ada di bawah pohon ek. Berharap makhluk berbulu itu ada di dalamnya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan kucing hamil itu di sana.

"Meong~" suara kucing membuat Jaejoong melengking terkejut dan sedikit berjalan menjauhi kucing itu yang ternyata berdiri dibelakangnya. Jaejoong memperhatikan makhluk berbulu itu dengan hati-hati. Boo menatap Jaejoong dengan mata besarnya.

"Meong~" Boo kembali bersuara sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong mundur teratur menghindari Boo yang semakin mendekatinya.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sangat menyukai kucing. Sangat menyukainya. Ia pencinta kucing. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh Boo dan memeluknya. Hanya saja, ia selalu merasa geli ketika ia menyentuh bulu-bulu kucing. Ia mencintai kucing, tapi ia juga phobia terhadap kucing. Terkadang, hal itu membuat Jaejoong sangat depresi dan frustasi. Oleh karena itu ia melampiaskan kegemasannya terhadap kucing dengan Hello Kitty.

"He –hey Boo." Panggil Jaejoong sambil berusaha memberikan sekotak susu pada kucing itu dengan takut-takut. Boo semakin mendekati Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan punggungnya menabrak tubuh seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan wajah tampan Yunho lah yang ia lihat. Ia langsung berdiri tegak dan merapikan bajunya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia melengking terkejut ketika Boo bergerak manja di bawah kakinya.

"Aaahh!"

"Meong~~"

"_Annyeong_ Jaejoong ssi." Sapa Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia berdehem pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Boo dan mengelus dagunya yang membuat kucing itu mendengkur manja padanya.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan datang lagi kesini." Lanjut Yunho masih mengelus lembut bulu Boo. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya salah tingkah.

"Ka –kau jangan salah paham. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberikan Boo sekotak susu." Ucap Jaejoong menutupi tujuan sebenarnya datang ke sana. Alasan sebenarnya adalah Jaejoong ingin meminta maaf pada Yunho. Hanya saja, entah mengapa tiba-tiba sebagian dari harga dirinya tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengatakan itu ketika ia melihat sosok Jung Yunho di hadapannya. " –kau tahu.. Boo sedang hamil." Tambah Jaejoong berusaha terdengar lebih masuk akal.

"Tentu~" ucap Yunho tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya seolah mengerti kalau Yunho sedang mengejeknya karena tadi ia bertingkah seperti pengecut ketika Boo mendekatinya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dari sudut matanya. Senyum itu tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melihat senyum itu lebih dekat lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Berapa kotak yang kau dapatkan pagi ini?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan karena ia tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan suasana kaku. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu berjongkok di sampingnya dan tetap menjaga jarak dengan Boo.

Jaejoong memperhatikan makhluk berbulu itu menggeliat manja ketika Yunho menyentuhnya. Dengkuran halusnya bisa terdengar dari kucing itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menyentuh kucing itu, tapi ia merasa geli ketika membayangkan bulu-bulu itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat Boo yang begitu menikmati sentuhan Yunho.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Kulitnya terlihat begitu putih dan halus. Bulu matanya terlihat agak panjang. Poninya yang panjang hampir menutupi mata besar dan hitam itu. Mata yang mengingatkannya dengan Boo. Hidungnya mancung dan runcing. Bibirnya terlihat merah seperti buah cherry. Rambut blonde nya lagi-lagi mengingatkan Yunho dengan seekor kucing yang bernama Leo –kucing _Scottish Fold_ milik Jihye di rumahnya.

Yunho berdecak pelan sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Boo yang kini duduk di atas tanah dan menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho ketika ia tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

"Uhm.. entahlah, pagi ini aku baru mendapatkan 3 kotak. Mungkin siang nanti akan bertambah." Jawab Yunho mengingatnya. Karena biasanya setelah bel istirahat siang berbunyi, ia akan mendapatkan lebih banyak kotak lagi. Jawaban Yunho sedikit membuat Jaejoong mendengus sebal karenanya. Jawaban yang terdengar sedikit sombong.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membaginya dengan teman-temanmu? Dengan begitu kau tidak akan kewalahan menghabiskannya dan membuatku berpikir kalau kau 'membuang'nya." Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Gara-gara kesalahpahaman itu membuat dirinya benar-benar sangat malu. Yunho tidak membagi kotak makan siangnya dengan yang lain, tapi ia justru membaginya dengan kucing liar di sekolahnya.

_Yunho is indeed weird_. Pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. " –aku tahu usaha mereka untuk membuat makanan itu tidaklah mudah, jadi aku berusaha untuk menghabiskannya, walaupun terkadang aku harus membawa sisanya ke rumah untuk makan malamku. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku kemarin?" tanya Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan hatinya belum siap ketika Yunho lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan mata coklat itu. Sorot mata itu seakan melelehkan hatinya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat.

"Dan aku selalu memberikan satu kotak untuk Boo. Kupikir satu saja tidak apa. Boo sedang hamil dan dia butuh asupan gizi untuk anak-anaknya nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yunho meminta pendapat Jaejoong tentang apa yang sering dilakukannya selama ini sambil menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Boo dan mengelus lembut dagu Boo.

Jaejoong terdiam ketika ia hanya bisa mendengar debaran jantung di dadanya. Tatapan matanya seolah masih terhipnotis oleh mata coklat Yunho. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Jaejoong ssi?" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong terkesiap sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"A –aku harus kembali ke kelas." Ucap Jaejoong sambil bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari menginggalkan Yunho –lagi.

Yunho hanya berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Manik mata coklatnya menatap sebuah kotak susu yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Kotak susu yang tadi di bawa Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil kotak susu itu dan tersenyum.

"_Hey Boo~ what do you think?"_

"Errrrr~ meong~ rrr~" Boo hanya mendengkur manja di bawah kaki Yunho.

========= TBC ==========

hello theeeeeeeeeeeeerrre~~ xDDDD dateng buat apdet part 2 nya~ hehehehe~

akhirnya yunjae ketemuan jg~ bisa nebak gak gmn karakter yunho? ahehehehe~ emg masih dikit sih interaksi yunjae nya~ tp janji ke sananya bakal lebih banyak xDDDD even*cough*lemon*cough* scene*cough* :)

hrsnya chapter 2 ga cma segini, mash ada lagi

I told you that I usually make 1 chapter till 15 pages rite? But since this is ffn, I've to split every chapter into 2 part.. takut yg bacanya kelenger gara2 kepanjangan xDDD hehehe~ tp janji tiap hari bakal di apdet, kay?

So gimme the review so I could see your excitement with this story~

Thank you~! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Only Reminds Me Of You**

**Based on: manga(s)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Mentioned: Other idols**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, humour, school life, drama**

**Length this chapter : 7 pages MsW**

**Warning: absurd, failed, typo, swearing and cursing**

* * *

**[PART 3]**

Changmin mengerang pelan ketika ia lagi-lagi melihat kepala Jaejoong yang tergeletak di atas meja di pagi hari.

_More lifeless than before._

"_Seriously hyung, what's wrong with you?"_ tanya Changmin sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin ataupun mendongakan kepalanya menatap Changmin.

"Oh, apa mungkin kau sedang menghindari_ fanboys_ mu? Huuum~ _since 3 days ago, I didn't hear your bitching, sulking, and whining about your fanboys. Are they finally realized how dumb you are?"_ tanya Changmin antusias.

"_Shut up you brat!"_ desis Jaejoong tidak mau memulainya. Changmin mendengus pelan sambil mengeluarkan sekotak susu cokelat dan sebuah roti melon dari dalam tasnya ketika Jaejoong tidak membalas ucapannya. Ia memakan rotinya tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong.

"Dia memang benar-benar aneh." Gumam Jaejoong pelan. Changmin berhenti mengunyah rotinya dan menolehkan kepala menatap kepala Jaejoong yang masih tergeletak di atas meja lalu mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Ha?"

"Jung Yunho benar-benar aneh." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Changmin. Changmin mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, he?" tanya Changmin semakin tidak mengerti.

"AAARRGH! Ini menyebalkan!" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. Changmin sampai menahan nafasnya ketika Jaejoong berteriak seperti itu. Beruntung kelas masih sepi. Atau jika tidak, teman sekelasnya akan berpikir bahwa Changmin berhasil membunuh Jaejoong.

"YA! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti kingkong, ohng?!" tanya Changmin jadi merasa sebal dengan Jaejoong yang_ moody_ seperti itu. Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Ia hanya mengembungkan kedua pipi sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanya! Ugh! Ini sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Jaejoong lagi. Changmin semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Jaejoong keluhkan karena tadi ia sempat mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan nama Ketua OSIS –Jung Yunho.

"Apa kau keberatan menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?! Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau hanya berteriak-teriak seperti itu." tanya Changmin semakin tidak sabar. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi _breaking news._ Ia berharap Yoochun dan Junsu segera tiba di kelas untuk mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya menatap Changmin dengan mata besar dan hitamnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Changmin menunggu sambil menggigit roti melonnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jung Yunho." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Changmin. Changmin terus saja mengunyah rotinya.

"Oh.." hanya itu respon yang Changmin berikan. Namun setelahnya ia membelalakan matanya. _"BWOH?!"_

"Apa masalahmu, ohng?! Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya!" desis Jaejoong kesal sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari roti yang muncrat dari mulut Changmin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Changmin memuncratkan makanannya ke wajah Jaejoong. Changmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong dan terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Minnie ah~ aku pinjam PR mu~" lengkingan khas lumba-lumba itu terdengar dari dalam kelas. Junsu yang baru tiba di kelas langsung mendekati meja _Soulfighter_. Namun Changmin tidak merespon ucapan Junsu. Biasanya Changmin akan langsung mengomeli Junsu dan juga Yoochun yang selalu menyalin PR nya dan menyuruh keduanya untuk memanggil Changmin _'hyung'_ dan memohon dengan nada memelas untuk memberikan buku PR nya –dan Changmin selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jaejoong melirik Junsu yang berdiri di samping meja Changmin lalu menyapanya. "Pagi Su~" sapa Jaejoong masih membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa makanan yang mungkin tertinggal di wajahnya.

"_Annyeong Jae hyung."_ Balas Junsu sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu Junsu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin yang masih terdiam seperti patung.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa Changmin diam saja?" tanya Junsu sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Changmin. Tapi Changmin tetap bergeming. Jaejoong hanya mendengus pelan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu.

"_Molla~_ setelah ia menumpahkan segala makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke wajahku –lagi, ia jadi terdiam seperti itu. Mungkin dia mendapatkan kutukannya." Jawab Jaejoong tidak peduli.

"Eeeww~ Minnie~ itu sangat menjijikan. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Junsu mulai khawatir. Namun setelahnya Junsu terperanjat kaget sampai jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dan menimbulkan suara **'THUD'** yang begitu keras ketika Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk Jaejoong dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"_Oh finally! You admit it that you are freakin gay!"_ lengking Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"_ Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga Changmin mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi puncak kepalanya dan kembali duduk di kursi.

"A –aaaww.. sakit." Gumam Changmin masih memegangi kepalanya sambil menahan air mata yang akan mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Jaejoong sampai kehabisan nafas ketika ia menggunakan tenanganya lebih dari yang ia pikirkan. Junsu masih duduk terdiam di atas lantai menatap _Soulfighter_ dengan mulut menganga lebar. Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening. Beberapa siswa yang sudah ada di dalam kelas menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penasaran dan saling berbisik.

"Siapa yang gay?" suara _husky_ itu memecah keheningan di dalam kelas. Yoochun berdiri diam sambil menatap sahabatnya satu persatu. Ia sampai mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat Junsu yang duduk di atas lantai. Namun tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau tidak lebih bodoh dari ini?!" desis Jaejoong kesal. Manik mata Jaejoong langsung menatap liar siswa lain yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Namun semua pasang mata itu langsung mengalihkan tatapan mata mereka ketika Jaejoong menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jung Yunho." Ucap Changmin pelan. Ia masih menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Lalu kenapa?! Apa dengan begitu kau bisa menyimpulkan aku gay?! _Did you eat your breakfast properly this morning?!"_ tanya Jaejoong lagi semakin kesal.

"Tapi –"

" –Tunggu, tunggu!" Yoochun memotong ucapan Changmin. Ia duduk di bangkunya yang berada tepat di depan bangku Jaejoong lalu memutar tubuhnya kebelakang menatap sahabatnya. " –kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jung Yunho?" tanya Yoochun memastikan. Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dan mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela.

"Joongie!"

"Chunnie~!" Jaejoong menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Yoochun dengan mata memelas. Berharap Yoochun tidak membahasnya, karena ia tahu, apapun yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun itu selalu benar dan ia takut dengan apapun yang akan Yoochun katakan akan membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jung Yunho.

Junsu bangkit berdiri ketika ia sadar masih terduduk di atas lantai lalu duduk di bangkunya tepat di samping Yoochun dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk mendengarkan _Soulmate_ –julukan yang Junsu dan Changmin berikan untuk Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Minnie ah~" panggil Yoochun sambil menatap Changmin yang masih mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Changmin melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. Yoochun menghela nafasnya ketika tahu, Changmin tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Kalau begitu, ia harus memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengatakannya.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin terus menatap Jaejoong tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jaejoong menyadari tatapan dari ketiganya –terutama Yoochun. Ia mengerang pelan. Kesal karena tatapan mereka yang begitu menusuk dan mendesaknya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia selalu kalah dengan tatapan mata itu.

"_Fine!"_ desis Jaejoong menyerah. Ia memperhatikan ketiga sahabatnya dengan hati-hati sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. " –kau tahu, Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu salah paham dan menarik kesimpulan seenak jidat mereka sendiri. Ketiganya hanya mengerang kesal.

"Langsung pada intinya!" desis Yoochun tidak sabar. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu –" ucap Jaejoong pelan. Jeda beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara kembali. " –selama tiga hari terakhir ini aku selalu memperhatikan Jung Yunho." lanjut Jaejoong semakin pelan. Ia memperhatikan ketiganya. Mereka terus diam memperhatikan dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Jaejoong mengerang kesal.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini dulu. Aku tidak suka dengannya. Jadi, aku harap apapun yang ada di dalam otak kalian tidak merusak dan merubah kenyataan itu." Ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan. Ketiganya tidak memberikan respon apapun. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengannya karena ia sudah merebut gadis-gadisku." lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat ketiganya mendengus tidak setuju. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mempedulikannya. " –kalian bilang Yunho itu sosok yang baik hati, ramah dan sempurna. _Well,_ aku sedikit ragu dengan hal itu setelah apa yang aku lihat beberapa hari lalu."

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis memberikannya sebuah kotak bekal makan siang dan ia menerimanya. Aku pikir dia memang populer karena kebaikan hatinya itu. Tapi setelah gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba saja ia membuang isi makanan itu ke atas tanah. Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan hal itu. Dari cerita yang kudengar tentang Jung Yunho, begitu kontradiksi dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku menanyakan tentang Jung Yunho pada kalian." Jelas Jaejoong yang membuat ketiganya mengerutkan kening samar.

"Benarkah ia melakukan hal itu?" tanya Junsu lagi. Yoochun menatap Junsu tajam dan seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam dan membiarkan Jaejoong menyelesaikan ceritanya. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena dari cerita yang kudengar dan apa yang kulihat begitu kontradiksi, maka dari itu aku semakin penasaran dengan Jung Yunho. Jadi, selama tiga hari itu aku selalu memperhatikannya dari sini. Ia selalu berada di bawah pohon ek itu." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menujuk pohon ek yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Ketiganya menatap keluar jendela dan melihat pohon ek itu. " –aku penasaran dengan apa yang sering ia lakukan di bawah sana."

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kemarin siang aku pergi ke halaman belakang dan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Aku tidak menemukan hal menarik apapun yang bisa dilakukan di sana. Tapi, setelah itu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di bawah pohon ek itu, untuk kedua kalinya aku melihat ia membuang bekal makan siang dari seorang gadis ke atas tanah lagi. Aku yang bersembunyi di balik pohon ek –"

" –tunggu, kenapa kau bersembunyi di balik pohon?" tanya Yoochun memotong ucapan Jaejoong karena merasa aneh dengan ceritanya. Kenapa Jaejoong harus bersembunyi? Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang pemalu. Ia tipe orang yang blak-blakan. Terlebih lagi pada orang yang dibencinya. Pikir Yoochun.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap Yoochun gelisah. Berharap Yoochun tidak menyimpulkan apapun. " –uhm, karena aku memang sedang ingin bersembunyi(?)" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Yoochun mendengus pelan dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan_ 'are you serious?'_. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya tidak peduli.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" kini Changmin yang tidak sabar dengan cerita Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Setelah aku keluar dari persembunyian, aku berteriak padanya dan mengatakan betapa palsunya ia, betapa tidak berperasaannya ia, dan mengatakan padanya betapa aku sangat membencinya."

"_Wow~ daebak!_ Dan, bagaimana reaksi Yunho ketika kau menemukan rahasia kecilnya dan menumpahkan segala emosimu padanya?" tanya Junsu semakin tertarik dengan cerita Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam tidak langsung menjawabnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan memerah. Yoochun memperhatikan setiap ekspresi Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"Ugh.. setelah aku menumpahkan segala emosiku padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan apa yang kulihat tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan." Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Ha?" ketiganya tidak mengerti. Jaejoong menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika mengingat kebodohan yang dilakukannya kemarin. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu.

"Ia tidak membuang makanan itu, tapi dia memberikannya pada kucing liar yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Kucing itu sedang hamil dan dia bilang, dia ingin memberikan gizi yang cukup untuk kucing dan anak-anak kucing itu. Maka dari itu, setiap pagi dan siang aku selalu melihatnya di bawah pohon ek karena ia sedang memberikan makanan dan susu pada kucing itu." Jelas Jaejoong masih menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"…"

"…"

Hening. Tidak ada yang memberikan komentar dari cerita Jaejoong. Sepertinya mereka bertiga mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong ke dalam otak mereka.

"Tunggu, jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa selama ini kau hanya salah paham dengannya? Jadi itu alasannya mengapa kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jung Yunho karena kebodohanmu itu?" tanya Changmin mulai mengerti. Jaejoong menggangguk pelan. Changmin mendengus pelan tidak percaya. " –_wah~~ daebak!"_ ucap Changmin sarkatis.

"Itu bukan salahku kalau aku berpikir seperti itu! Bagaimana bisa dia berbagi makanannya dengan seekor kucing liar yang sedang hamil sehingga membuatku berpikir kalau dia membuang makanan itu?! Bukankah dia memang aneh?" bela Jaejoong yang tidak mau menjadi bahan ejekan Changmin –Si mulut sadis.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Yoochun tidak percaya juga. Sedangkan Junsu hanya tertawa eu kyang kyang di samping Yoochun ketika ia mengerti semuanya. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Sudah kubilang~~ itu bukan salahku kalau aku bepikir seperti itu! Yunho itu aneh!"

"Tidak. Maksudku, apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau ucapkan? Kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jung Yunho karena kebodohanmu dan bukan karena hal lain?" tanya Yoochun sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan ekspresi Jaejoong. Yoochun sangat tahu dengan sifat Jaejoong –ia tidak tahu malu.

Jaejoong terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia memikirkan pertanyaan Yoochun. Benarkah ia terus memikirkan Jung Yunho karena kebodohan dan rasa malunya? Benarkah? Lalu, perasaan lain apa yang kini hinggap di dadanya yang membuat jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat?

Wajah Jaejoong memerah tanpa alasan bahkan hingga kedua telinganya ketika ia mengingat senyuman dan tatapan Yunho padanya. Junsu berhenti tertawa ketika ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memerah seperti itu. Changmin menatap Yoochun hati-hati karena ia tahu, Yoochun menyimpulkan sesuatu. Sial! Yoochun dan Jaejoong sudah seperti saudara kembar yang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat.

Yoochun menyeringai ketika ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan telunjuknya menyentak kening Jaejoong.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Yoochun berdecak pelan.

"HA sudah kubilang kau itu memang bodoh dan tidak tahu malu!" ucap Changmin menyeringai ketika Yoochun berpikir sama dengannya. Jaejoong langsung menatap tajam Changmin dari sudut matanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran karena Yunho memang aneh!" bela Jaejoong tidak terima mereka mengatakan dirinya bodoh walaupun pada kenyataannya ia mengakui kebodohannya itu. Tapi ia berusaha membela diri dengan mengatakan Yunho itu aneh, dan ia berharap mereka mengganti objek penderita menjadi Yunho.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu, Jae _hyung?"_ tanya Junsu tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong menyebut Yunho aneh. Junsu tidak tahu dimana letak keanehannya. Jaejoong menatap Junsu tidak percaya.

"Ha! Kau pikir 'berbagi' makanan dengan kucing itu tidak aneh?" Jaejoong mencoba berargumen.

"Ck~ Yunho hanya berbaik hati dengan kucing hamil itu. Itu menunjukkan, ia pencinta binatang. Tidak sepertimu yang bertingkah seperti pengecut ketika menyentuh kucing, tapi kau menyukai mereka dan melampiaskan semuanya dengan mengoleksi barang Hello Kitty seperti orang _freak_. Tergila-gila dengan kucing tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Justru kau yang aneh!" Changmin berdecak pelan sambil menggelangkan kepalanya. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Changmin, namun tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tapi –itu tetap saja aneh!" Jaejoong mulai merengek kesal. " –ah! Apa mungkin Yunho yang menghamili kucing itu? Makanya ia merasa bertanggung jawab!"

'**TAK'**

"_That's the most annoying idea I've ever heard from you!"_ desis Changmin kesal.

Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ia memegang puncak kepalanya yang tadi di jitak oleh Changmin. Ketiga sahabatnya tidak ada yang mendukungnya sama sekali ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Jung Yunho si Ketua OSIS itu aneh. Bahkan kini sahabat-sahabatnya tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesal menatap keluar jendela. Mata hitam dan besarnya bergerak secara otomotis ke arah pohon ek yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah –sudah seperti sebuah kebiasaan baginya untuk menatap pohon ek itu. Jaejoong mendengus pelan ketika ia melihat sosok Jung Yunho yang berjongkok di bawah pohon ek.

=========== TBC ===========

annyeong~ ^^ bawa part selanjutnya~~

sankyu buat smua yg udah ngikutin cerita ini :3 so glad that u like it~~~

well -aku baca review kalian ^^ so klo kalian emang ga keberatan dgn chapter yg panjang, mulai part 4 aku bakal apdet dengan part original (ga aku bagi dua) :)

is it really okay? soalnya makin ke sana malah makin pjg xD mulai part 4b, ampe 17 halaman word ^^;;

klo emg ga keberatan, soooo~ semakin cepat menuju *cough*lemon*cough*scene xDDDD

*I know that you lik -love it!* fufufufu~

well anyway~ dont forget to review and thank you~~~~~ ^^

P.S: untuk DECODE part akhirnya, mohon sabar yah xD msh proses amandemen~ kkkkk~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Only Reminds Me Of You**

**Based on: manga(s)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, humour, school life, drama**

**Length this chapter : 15 pages MsW**

* * *

**[PART 4]**

"Dengar.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin.. meminta maaf." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sekotak susu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar kemudian mengerang pelan.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" gumamnya lagi sambil mengacak rambut _blonde_ nya dengan kesal.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin meminta maaf pada Yunho. Lagipula, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan memaafkan. Ia bisa saja tidak peduli dengan Ketua OSIS nya itu seolah-olah mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu –karena ia memang selalu begitu dengan yang lainnya. Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan yang lainnya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho –atau lebih tepatnya ia menghindari Yunho.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran dan perasaannya. Ia seperti di hantui oleh bayang-bayang Yunho. Seperti ketika ia berada di dalam kelasnya, ia pasti dan selalu menengokan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan mencari sosok Yunho yang berdiri di bawah pohon ek yang membuat Yoochun selalu menggodanya. Atau, ketika ia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, tanpa sadar ia selalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Yunho –yang baru ia ketahui dari Junsu. Atau yang lebih parahnya adalah ketika ia selalu mengikuti Yunho secara diam-diam jika Yunho berada di dalam perpustakaan yang membuat Changmin melakukan pesta syukuran karena akhirnya seorang Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan selama hidupnya.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mengingat kebodohan sahabatnya. Setelah kemarin ia berada dalam keadaan yang sangat amat terpuruk dan depresi –karena sekarang ia sudah bertingkah seperti _stalker _Jung Yunho –Changmin si jenius dan sedikit idiot itu menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya sedang dihantui oleh rasa bersalah pada Yunho. Banyak mitos yang mengatakan tentang perasaan di hantui yang akan membuat orang itu tidak akan tenang selama ia hidup di dunia ini. Membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya horror ketika membayangkan ia akan terus menerus menjadi _stalker_ Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak Si Monyet Kota itu sehingga ia bisa mengatakan hal yang paling idiot yang pernah aku dengar." Gerutu Jaejoong mengingat Changmin yang menakut-nakutinya dengan cerita-cerita mitos yang ia ceritakan padanya. Walaupun Jaejoong mengatakannya bodoh dan tidak masuk akal, _but well_ –ia mempercayainya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil menyapu poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata besar dan hitamnya ke belakang kepala dengan telapak tangannya. Terlihat begitu depresi dan frustasi. Ia ingin segera mengakhirinya secepat mungkin.

"Hey Yunho sshi. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dengar.. aku hanya ingin meminta maaf." Jaejoong mempraktekan kembali kalimat-kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. Namun selalu berakhir dengan suara erangan kesal dari bibir merah cherry itu.

"_Damn!_ Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan 'Hi' padanya! Lagipula, kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya? Aaaahhh ini menyebalkan!" gerutu Jaejoong semakin frustasi sambil menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia merapikan poni blonde panjangnya kemudian ia memasang senyumannya.

"Annyeong Yunho sshi. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Yup~ sudah hampir seminggu." Suara baritone rendah itu membuat Jaejoong melengking terkejut sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Jung Yunho –orang yang selama ini menghantuinya sudah berdiri di depannya. Bahu kanan Yunho bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Kantong plastik putih terlihat di genggaman tangan kanan Yunho. Dua buah kotak susu dan sebuah kotak makan siang terlihat di dalamnya.

Manik mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong perlahan bergerak menatap wajah Yunho. Wajahnya tidak ada yang berubah. Ah tidak, Yunho terlihat semakin tampan dengan tatanan rambut yang terlihat berbeda. Mata sipitnya terlihat tajam namun sorot matanya yang begitu lembut tidak berubah. Hidung mancung sempurna itu pun tidak berubah. Bibir penuh dengan tahi lalat di atas bibir kirinya juga tidak berubah. Ah~ Yunho tetap tampan seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat yang membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Jaejoong menggeleng seperti itu. Membuat rambut_ blonde_ nya kini terlihat berantakan. Yunho mengeluarkan suara tawa kecilnya.

"Pfft~"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" desis Jaejoong ketika ia menyadari kalau Yunho sedang menertawakannya. " –sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi harap-harap cemas. Berharap Yunho tidak melihat kegilaannya yang berbicara dengan dinding.

"Cukup lama untuk bisa mendengar celotehanmu ." Jawab Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya ketika Yunho kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Aroma _mint _bercampur maskulin itu tercium dari tubuh Yunho. Terasa sangat menyegarkan dan memabukkan. Membuat wajah Jaejoong terasa hangat dan memerah karena 2 alasan. Pertama, karena ia malu dengan kegilaannya yang berbicara dengan dinding –dan Jung Yunho melihatnya. Kedua, karena alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Rasanya ia hanya ingin menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

Yunho membuka pintu kayu di samping Jaejoong yang menimbulkan suara deritan khas pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang sekolah. Angin musim semi langsung menyapanya dan menghempaskan rambut coklat tua Yunho. Membuat aroma tubuh Yunho terasa semakin memabukkan Jaejoong.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Yunho di ambang pintu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di bibir Yunho ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yunho tidak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekati pohon ek yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah.

Jaejoong masih diam mematung ditempatnya berpijak. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit ketika ia memikirkan Jung Yunho yang terasa sangat begitu dekat dengannya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Seolah akan mencuat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan sambil menyentuh dadanya berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang berdetak liar itu. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Yunho dan mengakhiri semua kegilaan yang selalu dirasakannya ketika perhatiannya selalu teralihkan pada Ketua OSIS yang aneh itu.

Jaejoong memantapkan hatinya kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yunho yang sudah berjongkok di bawah pohon ek. Ia bisa melihat Boo yang sudah menggeliat manja ketika Yunho menyentuhnya.

"Yunho ssi, ak –"

" –_Just_ Yunho." Ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berjalan semakin mendekati Yunho dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

"_Fine,_ Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Rasanya ia ingin tersenyum lebar ketika ia memanggil nama Yunho tanpa sapaan yang formal. Nama yang terdengar begitu manis di lidahnya. Namun ia berdehem pelan berusaha menghentikan bibir merah _cherry_ nya untuk tersenyum seperti orang idiot. " –Yunho, aku hanya ingin –"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika ia melihat 6 ekor anak kucing keluar dari lubang yang ada di bawah pohon ek . Ia membelalakan matanya ketika keenam anak kucing berlarian lincah mendekati Boo.

"_OMONAA~~ KYEOPTAA~!"_ lengking Jaejoong ketika ia melihat 6 ekor anak kucing. Wajahnya memerah menahan gemas. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh dan memeluk makhluk berbulu yang mungil itu.

"_OH GOSH! It's beyond from cute~!"_ lengking Jaejoong lagi dengan senyum lebar terlihat di bibir merah _cherry _nya. Ia menggigit ibu jari kanannya ketika melihat salah satu anak kucing jatuh terguling dari punggung Boo ketika anak kucing itu berusaha memanjat tubuh ibunya. Terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat antusias ketika melihat anak kucing itu. Ia berdecak pelan sambil kembali menatap Boo.

"Kurasa dia menyukai mereka." Ucap Yunho pelan pada Boo sambil mengelus kepalanya. Boo mendengkur pelan.

"Meong~"

"Tentu saja aku menyukai mereka! Kau lihat itu?! _That freakin fragile kittens! Oooww~ so cute_!" tanpa sadar Jaejoong menarik-narik baju seragam Yunho untuk melampiaskan kegemasannya pada anak kucing itu. Ia terlalu takut dan pengecut untuk menyentuh mereka. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusias dan kegemasanannya.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Boo sudah melahirkan! Ah! Padahal aku ingin melihat mereka ketika baru lahir!" lengking Jaejoong semakin antusias. Matanya terlihat berbinar ketika melihat anak kucing itu.

Yunho hanya menatap wajah Jaejoong dari samping dan terus memperhatikannya. Bagaimana mata hitam Jaejoong terlihat membesar ketika ia merasa gemas. Bagaimana bibir merah _cherry_ Jaejoong melengkungkan senyumannya. Bagaimana suara lengkingan Jaejoong yang terdengar begitu lucu. Dan bagaimana Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan. Semuanya, Yunho perhatikan baik-baik.

"Kau tidak pernah kembali." Jawab Yunho pelan dengan senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

Jaejoong terdiam sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat ketika mata coklat itu menatapnya dengan begitu dalam. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di seragam Yunho. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari kalau ia sudah hilang kendali.

"_Oh well.. uhm.."_ Jaejoong kehilangan kata-katanya. Tatapan mata itu selalu membuatnya ingin meleleh saat itu juga. " –kau bisa menghampiriku dan mengatakan kalau Boo sudah melahirkan." Ucap Jaejoong semakin pelan. Wajahnya kini memerah ketika mengatakan itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Yunho. Seolah mengatakan padanya, ia menerima kehadiran Yunho.

Yunho hanya berdecak pelan.

"Dan membiarkan _fanboys_ mu membunuhku? Kurasa tidak." Ucap Yunho yang membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah.

"_Aniyo~! _Mereka bukan _fanboys_ ku. Mereka hanya sekumpulan… orang idiot_." _Gumam Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Tentu~" ucap Yunho menanggapi dengan senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya. Membuat Jaejoong berpikir kalau Yunho tidak mempercayainya. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Whatever."_ desis Jaejoong sedikit sebal ketika Yunho tidak mempercayainya. Sedikit ada rasa kecewa ketika Yunho berpikir bahwa orang-orang itu adalah _fanboys_ nya. Membuatnya ingin mematahkan leher mereka sekarang juga.

Manik mata hitamnya kembali melirik anak kucing yang sedang menyusu pada Boo. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa geli itu selalu menghantuinya ketika ia membayangkan bulu-bulu itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Siapa nama mereka?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan anak kucing itu satu persatu. Ada yang berbulu putih bercampur orange, ada yang hanya berwarna orange saja, ada yang berwarna sama seperti Boo, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah anak kucing yang berwarna putih polos –tanpa corak.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho sambil mengeluarkan sekotak bekal makan siang dari dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Kau tidak memberi mereka nama?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang sedang membuka kotak bekal makan siang yang –mungkin dari gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong lalu menggeleng pelan yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana kalau aku yang memberi mereka nama? Akan terasa aneh kalau kita hanya memanggil mereka dengan kucing 1, kucing 2, kucing 3, dan seterusnya." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun ia mampu menahan suara tawanya ketika melihat tatapan polos dan penuh harap dari Jaejoong. Mata besar dan hitam yang seolah sedang memohon persetujuan darinya.

"Kau bisa memberi mereka nama yang kau inginkan." Jawab Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu lepas dan mempesona.

Jika senyuman seperti itu adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal, Jung Yunho sudah pasti harus masuk ke dalam penjara.

"_Well.."_ Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan sambil menghindari tatapan mata coklat Yunho. Mata coklat yang selalu membuat perasaannya seperti menggila.

Ia menatap anak kucing itu satu persatu. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di bibir merah _cherry_ nya. " –aku akan memberimu nama Minnie." Ucap Jaejoong pada anak kucing yang bercorak putih dan orange. " –kau Su-ie." Lanjut Jaejoong menunjuk anak kucing berwarna orange. " –dan kau Chunnie~ lalu kau Joongie~ dan Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk anak kucing itu satu persatu.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar nama yang diberikan Jaejoong pada anak kucing itu. Terdengar familir di telinganya.

"Bolehkan aku menamakan mereka dengan nama sahabat-sahabatku dan juga namamu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho terkesiap ketika ia melihat senyum Jaejoong yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Senyum yang terlihat begitu lepas. Belum pernah ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"_That's nice."_ Jawab Yunho berdecak pelan ketika melihat senyuman polos itu. " –lalu bagaimana dengan yang terakhir?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk anak kucing terakhir yang berwarna putih polos tak bercorak yang belum memiliki nama.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Namanya Kitty~" lanjut Jaejoong sambil menepuk kedua tangannya." –bulu putihnya mengingatkanku dengan Hello Kitty~ dan karena aku sangat menyukai Hello Kitty, aku ingin menamainya dengan Kitty!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara tawa Yunho yang terdengar begitu pecah dan lepas. Suara tawa yang terdengar begitu renyah di kedua telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang masih tertawa. Bahkan ia bisa melihat sebulir air mata terlihat di sudut matanya yang sipit.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Sepertinya Yunho sedang menertawainya karena dirinya menyukai Hello Kitty. Ia sedikit menyesal ketika tanpa sadar ia membongkar rahasianya yang menyukai Hello Kitty. Ia selalu kesal ketika orang-orang selalu menertawakannya karena ia menyukai Hello Kitty. Hey, menyukai Hello Kitty bukan tindakan kriminal 'kan?

"Haha~ tidak~ bukan apa-apa~. Kau hanya mengingatkanku dengan adik perempuanku. Dia juga sangat menyukai bahkan menggilai Hello Kitty. _So I just found out this is kinda cute_." Ucap Yunho di sela-sela tawanya.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Lagi-lagi orang selalu menertawainya karena ia menyukai Hello Kitty.

_They judged._

"_I'm not cute! And stop laughing or I'll hit you!"_

"_Ok~ok~ you are not_. Tapi kenyataan tentang kau menyukai Hello Kitty sangat mengejutkanku. Kau terlihat seperti tipe orang yang tidak menyukai sesuatu hal yang lucu dan imut." Ucap Yunho menghentikan tawanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh ujung rambut _blonde _Jaejoong. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus mengaitkan rambut _blonde_ itu di balik telinga Jaejoong, lalu tersenyum hangat yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan liarnya.

"_It's lovely to heard that you loves Hello Kitty. I'll noted that."_ Ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan jari-jarinya di rambut Jaejoong. Lalu ia mengambil sumpit untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya.

Jaejoong hanya bergeming ditempatnya ketika ia merasakan sentuhan jari-jari Yunho di rambut dan telinganya meskipun kini kedua tangan Yunho sedang sibuk dengan sebuah kotak bekal makan siang dan juga sumpit. Namun, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di sekitar telinganya. Jantungnya yang masih berdetak tidak karuan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutnya. Telinganya berdengung bising ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho. Perasaannya mulai tidak menentu.

Apa maksudnya? Pikir Jaejoong penasaran. Wajahnya mulai terasa hangat dan juga memerah.

"Ku –kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan langsung berbalik berjalan cepat menuju gedung sekolah tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Yunho untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh darinya dengan kening berkerut.

"_You heard that, Boo? He loves Hello Kitty~ she will love to hear this~"_

"Meow~~"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong hanya memandang liar langit dari balik jendela kelasnya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dan ia hanya terlihat termenung sedari tadi lalu membiarkan suara Kang _songsaenim_ terdengar seperti angin lalu di telinganya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Pikirannya seolah kosong. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan Yunho kemarin. Perkataan itu seolah terngiang di dalam gendang telinganya dan membuatnya selalu –dan semakin memikirkan Ketua OSIS itu, hingga membuatnya menghindari Yunho –lagi.

Jaejoong semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika wajah Yunho selalu terbayang di dalam benaknya. Mata sipitnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, tahi lalat yang berada di atas bibir kirinya, bibir bawahnya yang penuh, tulang rahangnya yang terbentuk sempurna, lehernya yang jenjang, warna kulit coklat karamelnya, senyumannya, tatapannya, sentuhannya –semua yang ada pada diri Yunho selalu membuat dada Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat tanpa alasan dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum lebar seperti idiot ketika mengingatnya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika senyuman di bibir merah _cherry_ nya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia mengerang pelan.

Frustasi.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit. Manik mata Jaejoong kembali fokus pada langit yang sedang di tatapnya. Ia menggerutu kesal ketika langit tiba-tiba saja terlihat mendung. Awan-awan kelabu itu kini menutupi cerahnya langit biru. Ia tidak suka dengan cuaca mendung seperti itu, karena artinya, hujan akan turun.

Ia benci hujan.

"Aku akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjaan tugas dari halaman 145-152, karena besok harus dikumpulkan dan pelajari lagi materinya baik-baik karena besok aku akan mengadakan kuis. Terimakasih."

Suara Kang _songsaenim_ menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap laki-laki paruh baya yang setengah botak itu kini sudah meninggalkan kelas. Murid-murid lain hanya bisa menggerutu pelan sebagai tanda protes tidak setuju. Termasuk Jaejoong yang menggerutu semakin keras.

Ia benci hujan. Ia benci tugas.. dan ia benci kuis Matematika besok.

"Berhenti merajuk seperti perempuan labil_."_ Cibiran Changmin yang begitu menusuk membuat Jaejoong melirik Changmin tajam yang duduk di sampingnya dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Diamlah! Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _asshole!"_ balas Jaejoong sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel. Ia tidak beranjak dari kursinya karena ia tidak membawa payung dan ia tidak ingin terjebak di tengah-tengah hujan.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Gumam Junsu sambil menatap keluar jendela. Kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit kelabu itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Hujan pizza? _Geez! _Tolong gunakan otakmu dengan bijak sekali saja." Ucap Changmin terdengar semakin sinis. Junsu mengembungkan pipinya. Perkataan Changmin benar-benar menusuk perasaan Junsu.

"_What a pain in the ass, Minnie ah? Why so grumpy, huh?"_ tanya Yoochun ketika ia melihat Changmin yang uring-uringan seperti itu. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Dia sedang dalam masa periodenya. Kau tahu 'kan kurang ajarnya dia kalau sedang PMS?" ucap Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Changmin yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengaduh kesakitan ketika kepalan tangan Changmin mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

"_AWW! That hurts!"_

"_So you better shut up!"_

"_You asshole!"_

"_Bitch, please."_ Kali ini Changmin yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

Yoochun hanya menghela nafasnya melihat_ Soulfighter_ lagi-lagi bertengkar dan perang mulut. Ia tahu kenapa keduanya begitu sensitif seperti itu.

Jaejoong benci hujan, dan ia akan bersikap begitu menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan ketika hujan turun. Lalu Changmin, ia seperti cermin. Jika Jaejoong seperti itu, maka ia pun akan merefleksikan sikap yang sama seperti Jaejoong –karena keduanya harus selalu ada yang mengimbangi.

Dan hal ini juga yang membuat Yoochun membenci hujan.

"Ok, berhentilah kalian!" ucap Yoochun berusaha melerai keduanya. Tiba-tiba saja petir terlihat berkilat di atas langit kelabu yang di susul dengan suara petir yang menyalang-nyalang membuat jendela kaca kelas hingga bergetar karenanya. Lalu hujan deras langsung turun dari langit.

"_Great."_ Gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap keluar jendela ketika melihat hujan benar-benar turun. Padahal, tadi siang matahari masih bersinar cerah. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja awan kelabu itu datang dan menyelimuti langit biru dan menutupi cerahnya cahaya matahari.

"Sekarang turun hujan. Jadi tidak mengherankan kalian bersikap begitu menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan_."_ Gerutu Yoochun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang sambil mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya. Ia menonton ramalan cuaca semalam yang membuatnya lebih mepersiapkan diri.

"Aish, aku membencimu karena membuatku seperti ini." Desis Changmin sambil mengeluarkan payungnya juga.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku jauh lebih membencimu daripada kau membenciku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Ia tetap masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Terlalu malas pulang ke rumah ketika hujan lebat dan berangin terlihat di depan kedua matanya.

"Aish, mereka berdua tidak mau berhenti, Chunnie." Ucap Junsu pada Yoochun ketika melihat _Soulfighter_ yang masih adu argumen. Yoochun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan dua orang itu. Mereka tidak akan berhenti selama hujan masih turun.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, karena aku dan Junsu akan pulang sekarang." Ucap Yoochun pada keduanya. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan mata memelas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berbagi payung denganmu." Desis Yoochun menolak mentah-mentah. Ia tidak ingin perjalanan menuju rumahnya akan terasa begitu menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan dengan gerutuan Jaejoong sepanjang jalan. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dengan itu. Tidak, terima kasih. " –kau pulang dengannya." Lanjut Yoochun sambil menunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya.

"_Bye~"_ ucap Junsu dan Yoochun pada keduanya. Changmin mengerang kesal ketika Yoochun dan Junsu meninggalkannya bersama Jaejoong. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong. Meskipun ia terlihat begitu menjengkelkan dan tidak sopan, namun Changmin tetap orang yang perhatian.

Jajoong tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia masih terdiam di kursinya lalu menolehkan kepala menatap keluar jendela. Menatap bulir-bulir air yang menempel dan mengalir di kaca jendela. Hujan turun dengan begitu deras dan lebatnya. Ditemani dengan suara petir yang menyalang-nyalang dan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja manik mata besar dan hitamnya menatap pohon ek yang tumbuh di belakang sekolah. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika mengingat kucing-kucing itu ada di dalam lubang di bawah pohon ek. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menyambar tasnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Dasar labil!" geram Changmin kesal. " –Aku tahu betapa labilnya Jaejoong _hyung._ Lalu kenapa kau harus repot-repot berbagi payung dengannya?! Aish!" lanjut Changmin sambil menyambar tasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan kesal. Ia langsung berjalan keluar gedung sekolah tanpa repot-repot menunggu atau mencari Jaejoong.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Boo! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari mendekati pohon ek dan menerjang hujan deras. Membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya basah. Ia bahkan sampai lupa kalau dirinya benci basah karena hujan ketika yang kini ada di dalam pikirannya itu hanya kucing-kucing malang yang mungkin terjebak di dalam lubang.

Jaejoong duduk berjongkok untuk melihat lubang yang kini sudah terlihat seperti kolam kecil. Genangan air sudah memenuhi lubang itu. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya horror dan langsung mencari Boo di dalam lubang itu.

"Boo! Minnie, Chunnie, Su-ie, Joongie, Yunnie, Kitty! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?!" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencari-cari kucing itu di dalam lubang dengan tangan kanannya. Berharap ia mendengar suara Boo. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia tidak menemukan makhluk berbulu itu. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada mereka.

"Tolonglah.. kalian selamat.. kumohon.." gumam Jaejoong lagi. Ia mulai takut sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada mereka.

"Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar nyaring itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Ia bisa melihat Yunho memegang sebuah payung di tangan kanannya dan berlari mendekati dirinya yang sedang terduduk pasrah . Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menangis depresi ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan makhluk berbulu itu.

"Boo dan anak kucingnya.. –aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka… Yunho. Boo.." jawab Jaejoong tidak jelas karena derasnya hujan. Jaejoong bisa merasakan tangan besar dan hangat Yunho menarik sikut tangan kirinya. Ia ditarik oleh Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"_Oh God,_ Jaejoong. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana di bawah guyuran hujan deras?" tanya Yunho ketika keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Jaejoong hanya bergeming ditempatnya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika dirasa tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Air yang mengalir dari kedua matanya tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang menetes dari rambut _blonde_ nya yang basah. Namun, kedua mata dan ujung hidungnya yang terlihat memerah tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan menutupi punggung Jaejoong dengan jasnya yang kering. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana dan membuka lebar sapu tangannya lalu meletakannya di atas rambut basah Jaejoong.

Kehangatan mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh Jaejoong. Ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho dari jas yang melingkar di punggungnya. Aroma _mint_ dan aroma khas milik Jung Yunho, membuatnya seperti sedang di peluk oleh Yunho.

"Yunho.. Boo.." ucap Jaejoong terdengar bergetar. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang begitu peduli pada kucing liar itu.

"Meow~"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara kucing. Ia menatap kesampingnya dan melihat sebuah dus di samping pintu menuju halaman belakang. Ia melihat kucing-kucing itu disana.

"OH GOD! Kupikir kalian semua tidak selamat!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjongkok di samping kotak itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat semua kucing itu selamat dari air hujan.

"Aku membawa mereka ke dalam gedung sebelum hujan turun. Aku datang untuk memeriksa Boo dan memberinya sekotak susu sebelum pulang. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku melihatmu di bawah guyuran air hujan. Jadi.." Ucap Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Manik matanya yang coklat melirik Jaejoong dari sudut mata. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho mengukir dalam otaknya setiap ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan. Bagaimana ekspresi wajah antusiasnya ketika melihat Boo. Bagaimana wajah ketakutannya ketika Boo mendekatinya. Bagaimana senyum lepasnya terlihat ketika melihat Boo mendengkur manja. Bagaimana ekspresi khawatirnya ketika ia mengkhawatirkan Boo, dan bagaimana ekspresi leganya ketika menemukan Boo dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja.

Yunho tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

"Kau menakutiku setengah mati, Boo!" gumam Jaejoong sambil menghela nafasnya lega.

"Jadi.. kau disana untuk menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk berjongkok di samping Jaejoong. Seolah memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Jaejoong yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya, apa lagi yang kucari di bawah pohon ek itu? Sebuah mobil?" tanya Jaejoong terdengar sarkatis. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Bibir merah _cherry_ nya pun kini terlihat pucat dan bergetar karena kedinginan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"Kau akan sakit kalau kau tidak mengganti pakaian basahmu." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong memperhatikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia mengerang pelan.

"Tentu saja aku akan sakit~ dan aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Apa kau puny ide yang lebih brilian lagi, Einstein?" tanya Jaejoong terdengar semakin sarkatis sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar tanggapan ketus dan dingin dari Jaejoong.

_"Well._. kalau kau tidak keberatan. Rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Terlihat begitu terkejut.

Jaejoong tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika menatap mata coklat almond itu. Mata coklat yang seolah sedang menghipnotisnya.

_Did Yunho just asking me to his house? His fuckin house?! OH MY GOD!_ Pikir Jaejoong kalang kabut.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Jihye, aku pulang!" teriak Yunho sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Masih sedikit ragu untuk masuk atau tidak. Rintik-rintik hujan masih bisa terlihat tapi tidak sederas tadi –gerimis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mundur?

"Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan di ambang pintu? Masuklah." Suara _baritone_ rendah Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sudah terlambat untuk mundur.

"_Oppa!_ Apa kau membawa komik pesananku?" suara lembut perempuan terdengar dari dalam rumah berikut dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ruang depan.

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika melihat perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang dan sebuah bondu berwarna merah muda menghiasi kepalanya. Garis wajahnya terlihat lembut. Matanya terlihat tajam namun terlihat begitu lembut dalam satu waktu. Mata yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat membelinya karena hujan." Jawab Yunho sambil mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

Jihye mengerutkan kening dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. _"Oh please, rain won't kill you and –who is that cutie?!"_ lengking Jihye tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Jaejoong di balik punggung Yunho. Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jihye,_ please." _Mohon Yunho sambil menghalangi Jihye untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam ketika melihat mata perempuan itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu..lapar?

"Tunggu –tunggu! Bukankah dia orang yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku dan –" ucapan Jihye terputus ketika Yunho menutup bibir mungil yang cerewet itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hmf! Hhmmf! Him him hejung?!" suara Jihye teredam karena Yunho menutup bibirnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat keduanya. Ia melihat Jihye meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan Yunho di atas bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Yunho kepada Jihye, hingga akhirnya Jihye berhenti meronta-ronta dan menganggukkan kepalanya patuh dengan mata berbinar. Yunho melepaskan tangannya dengan perlahan.

"Yes~! Kau harus menepati janjimu, _oppa!"_ ucap Jihye sambil mengatur nafasnya ketika Yunho sudah melepaskan tangannya. Kini manik mata coklat Jihye bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karenanya. Ia bisa melihat perempuan itu tersenyum padanya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo~_ Jung Jihye _imnida~_ aku adik dari Jung Yunho." Ucap Jihye sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat salah tingkah dan tersenyum kaku. Ia membalas sapaan Jihye.

"_Ah ne_, Kim Jaejoong _imnida."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya juga. " –maaf kalau aku merepotkan." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Ah~ tidak~ tidak~ tidak~! Tentu saja tidak. Justru kau sangat di sambut di dalam rumah ini." Ucap Jihye sambil tersenyum lebar. Jihye menyadari kalau kakaknya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, namun ia tidak peduli. Sudah dari dulu ia penasaran dengan orang ini –Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang selalu dibicarakan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai memperkenalkan dirimu, bisa tolong buatkan kami teh hangat, Jihye ah?" tanya Yunho berusaha menjauhi Jihye dari Jaejoong. Jihye melirik Yunho tajam dari sudut matanya. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho berusaha untuk menjauhinya dari Jaejoong. Ia lalu menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat spesial untukmu, Jae _oppa!"_ ucap Jihye tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Yunho mengerang pelan karenanya. " –tidak apa 'kan aku memanggilmu Jae _oppa?"_ tanya Jihye berusaha menahan seringaiannya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan keduanya, dan sepertinya ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh keduanya. Terlebih lagi ucapan Jihye yang tidak sempat selesai itu membuat Jaejoong semakin penasaran.

"Ah –tidak apa. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja." Jawab Jaejoong masih terlihat kaku dan salah tingkah. Jawaban Jaejoong membuat mata Jihye berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Ji –"

" –tolong buatkan kami teh hangat, Jihye ah! Sekarang dia sudah menggigil karena kedinginan." Ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jihye. Lagi-lagi Jihye mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Baiklah." Gumam Jihye memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam dapur.

Yunho menghela nafas lelah sambil memegang tenguk lehernya salah tingkah. Sedikit menyesal membawa Jaejoong ke rumahnya. Tidak dalam keadaan Jihye tahu semua rahasianya.

_This is not good._ Pikir Yunho sedikit gelisah.

"Uhm.. Yunho.." panggil Jaejoong pelan. Suaranya terdengar semakin bergetar. Ia menggigil.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Yunho membelalakan matanya.

"_Oh shit,_ aku lupa! Masuklah, Jaejoong ah." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa memaki seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit terkejut. Ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho. Raut wajah yang belum pernah di lihatnya. Yunho hanya berdecak pelan ketika Jaejoong mengatakn itu padanya.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menaiki anak tangga. Dadanya berdetak tidak karuan ketika ia berpikir bahwa Yunho akan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

Oh Tuhan! Pikir Jaejoong mulai panik.

Yunho semakin menariknya ke lantai atas dan berjalan di koridor lantai dua. Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau tangan Yunho kini bertautan dengannya. Tangan yang terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke dinding koridor dan ia bisa melihat beberapa figura foto keluarga dan juga meja persegi yang di atasnya ada sebuah vas bunga kecil. Sebuah hiasan bunga imitasi menghiasi vas kecil itu. Membuat suasananya terlihat hidup. Lalu ia melihat sebuah pintu berhiaskan bunga, kupu-kupu, dan juga Hello Kitty yang ia yakin adalah kamar Jihye. Ia ingat Yunho pernah mengatakan kalau adiknya juga pencinta Hello Kitty.

Yunho berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu putih polos yang bersebrangan dengan pintu kamar berhias bunga dan kupu-kupu itu. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika Yunho membuka pintu itu. Harap-harap cemas kalau itu bukanlah kamar Yunho –dan apa yang ditakutkannya kini benar-benar terjadi.

"Duduklah, aku akan membawakan handuk dan pakaian kering untukmu." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong hanya bisa bergerak kaku ketika ia duduk di atas tempat tidur Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak liar di dalam rongga dadanya. Seolah akan mencelos keluar. Entah mengapa ia merasa gelisah dan panik ketika ia berada di dalam kamar Yunho.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia masuk ke kamar orang lain. Lagipula, Yunho juga laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. Jadi, apa yang harus di khawatirkan Jaejoong?

Berhentilah berdetak seperti kesetanan, _stupid heart!_ Gerutu Jaejoong di dalam benaknya sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang benar-benar berdetak begitu liarnya. Ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan hal seperti itu.

Manik matanya memperhatikan kamar Yunho. Tipikal Yunho. Rapi dan minimalis. Tidak terlalu banyak barang di dalamnya. Ia menatap punggung Yunho yang sedang mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemarinya. Ia mencoba merileks kan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, lalu kedua tangannya menyentuh tempat tidur yang sedang di dudukinya, namun ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan berbulu tersentuh oleh jari-jari tangan kanannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat menatap apa yang sedang di sentuhnya. Terlalu cepat hingga ia bisa mematahkan lehernya.

"AAAAHH!"

"Ada apa Jaejoong?!" tanya Yunho panik ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Kening Yunho berkerut samar ketika ia melihat Jaejoong duduk bergetar di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mendekati Jaejoong dan hanya bisa berdecak pelan ketika mengetahui penyebab Jaejoong berteriak seperti itu.

"Jiji ah~" ucap Yunho memanggil kucing berbulu abu-abu yang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Jiji terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara familiar itu memanggil namanya.

"Terlalu dekat! Terlalu dekat! Terlalu dekat! Aku menyentuhnya!" gumam Jaejoong masih menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho tertawa pelan melihat Jaejoong yang ketakutan seperti itu.

"Meong~eerr~" kucing itu kini menggeliat dan berdiri dari posisi tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih bergumam tidak jelas. Ia menyentuh paha Jaejoong dengan kaki depannya, lalu setelahnya suara lengkingan Jaejoong lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Kucing nakal~" Ucap Yunho menahan suara tawanya sambil mengangkat kucing itu menjauh dari Jaejoong yang sepertinya semakin ketakutan.

"OPPA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jae oppa? Aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak! Jangan 'melakukannya' ketika aku di dalam rumah! _Geez you pervert!"_ teriak Jihye sambil berlari menuju lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho.

"Oh diamlah Jihye~! Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap adik perempuannya yang kini ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Belum." desis Jihye sambil melirik tajam Yunho dari sudut matanya. Lalu setelahnya, ia bisa merasakan sebuah baju melayang ke wajahnya. " –Ya!" ia bisa melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Jihye hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jae oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku, apa oppa mesum ini menganggumu?" tanya Jihye pada Jaejoong yang masih tidak bergerak se inchi pun dan masih menutupi wajahnya. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan meskipun ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jihye.

"YA! Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya ketakutan karena tidak sengaja menyentuh Jiji. _Now, get Jiji and your self out from my room."_

"Ah~ begitu.. Aku tahu kau takut dengan kucing~ tapi kau juga pecinta Hello Kitty~ kau benar-benar sangat manis dan menggemaskan, Jae oppa~ tidak mengherankan kalau Yunho oppa –"

" –baikla, berhenti disana~ bibir mungilmu itu terlalu banyak bicara~ sekarang saatnya kau dan Jiji keluar dari kamarku." ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jihye sambil menutup bibir adiknya lagi. Jihye melepaskan tangan Yunho di atas bibirnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah~ aku akan menutup bibirku rapat-rapat ketika kau berkeliaran di sekitar kami." Ucap Jihye sambil mengambil Jiji yang di sodorkan Yunho padanya. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang menatap ke arah mereka dengan kening berkerut di balik sela-sela jari tangannya. Jihye hanya menyeringai.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya ketika _oppa_ tidak ada di sekitar kita, okay?" Ucap Jihye berbisik pada Jaejoong namun masih terdengar oleh Yunho. Ia sengaja.

"_Now get out!"_

"HUAHAHAHA~ wajahmu terlihat lucu, Yunho _oppa!"_

"_Behave!"_

Yunho mengusap wajahnya frustasi ketika melihat adik perempuannya yang kini terlihat sangat menjengkelkan itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan suara tawa hyena nya yang masih terdengar di koridor. Ia menjilat bibirnya gugup ketika ia merasakan tatapan mata Jaejoong yang seolah membakar punggungnya.

"_Well.."_ ucap Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mengambil _hoodie_ yang terjatuh di atas lantai karena tadi ia melemparkannya pada Jihye lalu menyerahkan handuk beserta hoodie dan celana training pada Jaejoong. " –kau bisa memakai ini."

Jaejoong masih menatap wajah Yunho dengan tatapan penasaran. Namun sepertinya Yunho menghindari tatapan matanya. Ia merasa kepercayaan diri Jung Yunho yang selama ini selalu berusaha menatap ke dalam matanya itu tiba-tiba saja menguap mengudara entah kemana.

Pembicaraan kakak beradik itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Ia seperti orang ketiga yang tidak tahu apa-apa meskipun sepertinya yang menjadi rahasia mereka berdua adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka bibirnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu, namun Yunho menghentikannya.

"Jangan dengarkan Jihye. Dia terlalu banyak membaca komik. Lebih baik sekarang kau ganti pakaian basahmu sebelum kau sakit." Ucap Yunho menghindari pertanyaan Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya mendekati sebuah pintu yang ada di dalam kamar Yunho.

"Kau bisa menggunakan semua yang ada di dalam. _Just take your time._ Aku akan di bawah bersama Jihye." Ucap Yunho sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Senyum yang benar-benar membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata karenanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan bergumam terimakasih pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menguncinya.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" gumam Jaejoong sambil menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdetak tidak karuan. Ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh ucapan Jihye. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Yunho dan ia yakin bahwa yang disembunyikan oleh Yunho itu berkaitan dengan dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan melihat bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti gadis yang akan melakukan sesuatu dengan kekasihnya.

"_Damn!"_ maki Jaejoong kesal sendiri. " –Aku bahkan berteriak seperti gadis perawan ketika menyentuh kucing itu!" Jaejoong menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi. _" –you are totally retarded,_ Kim Jaejoong." Lanjut Jaejoong mengerang frustasi.

========== TBC ==========

hello there~~ ^^ I know that you are not satisfy with my recent update~ so here I'll give you another update since the last one was lacking of yunjaeness~

I hope this part could kill you with curiosity like jae felt :)

dan karena only reminds me of you nya update 2 kali, untuk jatah bsk ff yg lain yah? maybe DECODE, maybe another 1shoot, or maybe another ff series~ :) depends on my mood~ kkkk~

so gimme your review and thank you~! ^o^/


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Only Reminds Me Of You**

**Based on: manga(s)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T slightly M**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Mentioned: Other idols**

**Genre : Romance, crack, fluff, humor, school life, drama**

**Length this chapter : 20 pages MsW**

* * *

**[PART 5]**

Setelah di pastikan ia mendengar suara air _shower_ dari kamar mandi, Yunho menghembuskan nafas dan menempelkan keningnya di pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat, lalu setelahnya ia mengerang pelan. Sikap tenang dan _poker face_ yang selama ini menjadi topengnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Habislah riwayatmu, Jung Jihye!" geram Yunho sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah buru-buru untuk menemui Jihye dan membuatnya untuk menutup bibir rapat-rapat.

"Jihye ah~!" teriak Yunho memanggil adik perempuannya ketika ia tiba di lantai dasar. Manik mata coklatnya menatap liar seisi rumah.

"_Mwoya~?"_ teriak Jihye dari dalam dapur. Yunho langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia bisa melihat Jihye sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci. Aroma khas sup krim buatan Jihye langsung menyapu indera penciuman Yunho. Jihye menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah kusut Yunho.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mengoceh di depannya seperti tukang gosip?" tanya Yunho mendekati Jihye sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap tajam adik perempuannya yang sedang membuat sup krim. Jihye hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil kembali memperhatikan sup krim yang hampir matang.

"_Oh please,_ jangan bertingkah seperti pengecut. Bertindaklah secara jantan! Dia berada tepat di depan kedua matamu dan kau tidak melakukan apapun? Tentu saja~ kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

"Aku punya rencanaku sendiri." Ucap Yunho membela diri. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa sarkatis dari adik perempuannya.

"Ini bukan negeri dongeng, _oppa._ Maksudmu, tentang rencana yang membiarkan dia menghampirimu dengan sendirinya kemudian ketika dia mendekatimu kau akan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tertarik dengannya dan memasang _poker face_ mu? Tsk~ kau terlalu banyak membaca komik, _oppa_." Ucap Jihye terdengar kesal. Yunho mengerang pelan menanggapi ucapan adiknya.

"Seharusnya itu menjadi kalimatku! Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik! _Geez!"_

"Meskipun kesempatan dia untuk datang menghampirimu dengan sendirinya mendekati 0%, kau hanya **beruntung **karena akhirnya dia benar-benar menghampirimu. Kalau saja kejadian salah paham itu tidak pernah terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan itu karena kau benar-benar bertingkah seperti seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik topeng. Ayo lah _oppa~_ kau begitu tampan dan mempesona bahkan lebih tampan dari Uknow DBSK!"

"Ini bukan tentang wajahku –dan aku tahu aku tampan, tapi apa kau lupa kalau dia tidak suka jika di dekati terutama dengan laki-laki? Dia akan bersikap begitu dingin bahkan menjauh jika aku mendekatinya. Aku tahu dia normal _ –well _untuk saat ini. Kalau saja kau mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, kau akan mengerti mengapa aku mengatakan sikap dan sifatnya sangat mirip dengan seekor kucing. Dia benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan seekor kucing." Jawab Yunho memberi penjelasan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Jihye hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia mengerti maksud Yunho. Yunho pernah bercerita padanya bahwa sifat Jaejoong benar-benar seperti kucing. Terutama dengan Jiji. Kucing _Russian Blue_ yang terlihat sangat _arrogant_ itu. Jaejoong benar-benar mirip seperti Jiji. Itu lah alasannya mengapa Yunho menamai kucing berbulu abu-abu tua itu dengan Jiji _–petname_ yang Yunho berikan untuk Jaejoong, karena Jiji akan mengingatkannya dengan Jaejoong.

Jika kucing tidak suka di dekati, maka jangan pernah mendekatinya. Biarkan kucing itu sendiri yang mendekati, karena kucing memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi –sama seperti Jaejoong. Maka dari itu, selama dua tahun ini Yunho tidak pernah mendekati Jaejoong karena ia tahu, Jaejoong tidak suka di dekati. Ia lebih memilih hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong dalam diam dan mengingat semua kebiasaan dan sifatnya –dan entah kapan Yunho akan mendekatinya.

Namun sepertinya, saat itu dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Yunho karena akhirnya, Jaejoong lah yang mendekatinya. Tapi Yunho harus bersikap seolah ia tidak tertarik dengannya karena hal itu yang justru akan membuat Jaejoong semakin penasaran dan semakin mendekatinya –dan rencananya berhasil. Sama seperti ketika ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Jiji.

Ia hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Jaejoong.

"Baiklah _oppa,_ kau menang." Gumam Jihye menyerah. Yunho tersenyum ketika akhirnya Jihye mengerti.

"Aku tahu sikap dan sifatnya begitu mirip dengan Jiji –si kucing _arrogant_ yang menyebalkan itu dan penampilannya dengan rambut _blonde_ dan memiliki mata hitam yang besar membuatnya terlihat seperti Leo. Jadi, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor kucing. Aku akui itu –dan kau juga memperlakukannya seperti seekor kucing. Tapi.. " ucap Jihye menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap tajam Yunho, " –kalau _oppa_ tidak mengambil tindakan untuk mendapatkannya, aku yang akan merebutnya darimu. Kau tahu aku mampu melakukannya~ _He is the cutie one so I can't skip him. Arasseo?!"_ lanjut Jihye terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Yunho berdecak pelan dan memeluk adik perempuannya itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik~" Gumam Yunho sambil memeluk Jihye. Jihye memutar kedua bola matanya dan mencubit gemas pinggang Yunho yang membuat kakak laki-lakinya mengaduh pelan.

"Aku tahu aku memang yang terbaik~ dan karena dia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan, aku ingin dia menjadi milikmu. Kalian berdua terlihat begitu cocok. Jadi aku harap, _oppa_ benar-benar serius untuk mendapatkannya." ucap Jihye di dalam pelukan Yunho yang membuat Yunho tertawa karenanya.

"_Ok, I'll my lil princess."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

"Oh Tuhan! Kau pasti sedang bercanda 'kan?!" pekik Jaejoong ketika ia melihat pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin di dalam kamar mandi. Matanya yang besar dan hitam terlihat semakin membesar dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Ia mengenakan hoodie biru dongker milik Yunho. Hoodie yang terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kerah baju itu terlihat begitu lebar hingga memperlihatkan bahu putih dan tulang selangkanya yang begitu seksi. Seolah membebaskan bahu putihnya untuk menjadi tontonan dunia. Lengan hoodie itu terlihat kepanjangan di kedua lengannya. Ia menarik lengan hoodie itu hingga memperlihatkan jari-jari tangannya lalu menarik kerah hoodie untuk menutupi bahunya yang terkespos begitu saja. Bahkan ia tidak perlu menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan celana karena hoodie itu sudah menutupi hingga setengah pahanya.

"Apa-apaan ini –?!" gumam Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya. Padahal, tinggi tubuhnya yang 178 cm membuatnya tidak terlalu pendek dan tidak terlalu kecil dibandingkan Yunho yang tingginya mungkin sekitar 181 cm. Tapi, kenapa hoodie Yunho terlihat begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya? " –dia itu monster atau apa?! _This really would kill Changmin's pride!" _lanjut Jaejoong kesal sendiri, karena hal itu membuat harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki merasa terluka.

"Aarrgh!" erang Jaejoong kesal sambil memakai celana training Yunho yang juga terlihat kepanjangan di kakinya. Rasanya, Jaejoong ingin memukul Yunho.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati saja! Ini terlalu memalukan!" Gerutu Jaejoong lagi sambil kembali menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Ia mengerang kesal. Ia jadi tidak berani keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Terlalu memalukan baginya.

"Oh Tuhan! Seandainya saja ada jendela di kamar mandi ini, aku sudah loncat dari sini." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menutup wajahnya yang terlihat memerah ketika ia mengingat ia tidak memakai dalaman apapun –dan baju yang kebesaran di tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa malu tidak nyaman.

Ia melepaskan tangan di wajahnya dan menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ok tenang~~ _breath in~ breath out~" _Jaejoong menghirup lagi nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan. " –dan berhenti berdetak begitu liar, dasar jantung bodoh! Ini bukan seperti aku akan menghadapi medan perang! Arrgh!"

"Baiklah~ katakan saja terimakasih dan bilang padanya aku akan mengembalikan bajunya besok di sekolah lalu langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan kemudian meninggalkan kediaman Jung tanpa berpikir dua kali." Gumam Jaejoong pada pantulan bayangan dirinya seperti mantra.

"_Ok, hwaiting!"_ lanjut Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum lebar di depan cermin. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya. Namun ia melengking terkejut ketika melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan pakaian kasual yang membuatnya terlihat beribu kali lebih tampan. _Fucking handsome._

Tangan kanan Yunho terlihat terangkat seperti akan mengetuk pintu. Jaejoong mengerang pelan ketika menyadari ia lagi-lagi berteriak seperti perempuan. Ia harus berhenti berteriak seperti itu, _for his pride's sake!_ Pikir Jaejoong kesal sendiri.

"Oh –maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana karena kau begitu lama berada di dalam kamar mandi."

"A –aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melirik wajah tampan Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika menatap mata coklat itu. Mata coklat almond yang selalu membuatnya seolah lumer seperti eskrim. Lalu, manik matanya perlahan turun menatap bibir penuh yang selalu membuat Jaejoong ingin melumatnya kemudian semakin turun menatap leher jenjang berwarna coklat karamel Yunho yang selalu membuat Jaejoong ingin menjilatinya.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran gila itu.

_I'm not gay!_ Teriak Jaejoong dalam benaknya. Sepertinya pikiran tidak waras itu selalu menyelimuti Jaejoong setiap kali Yunho berada di dekatnya.

Jung Yunho benar-benar sudah menghantuinya.

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya seperti itu –yang membuat rambut _blonde _nya terlihat berantakan dan ia bisa melihat semburat rona merah di kedua pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit menundukan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan pipinya yang memerah dan memanas dan tatapan mata Yunho padanya tidak membantunya sama sekali. Membuat poni_ blonde_ panjang itu kini menutupi wajah malunya.

Jung Yunho harus berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam dan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu sebelum dadanya meledak karena detak jantung yang berdetak begitu liarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Yunho menanggapi.

Manik mata coklat almond Yunho memperhatikan wajah tertunduk Jaejoong dengan hati-hati, lalu manik matanya perlahan turun menatap leher jenjang Jaejoong dan semakin turun menatap bahu putih Jaejoong yang terekspos begitu saja di depan matanya. Kulit putih Jaejoong terlihat begitu kontras dengan hoodie warna biru dongkernya. Kerah lebar itu bahkan sampai memperlihatkan garis tulang selangka Jaejoong. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika melihat Jaejoong terlihat begitu seksi di balik hoodie kebesaran miliknya.

Tiba-tiba saja tercium aroma khas _sandal wood-mint_ dari sabun miliknya. Aroma yang terasa begitu berbeda ketika ia bisa mencium aroma lain dari tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma vanilla yang mempermanis aroma itu. Aroma yang membuat Yunho seperti mabuk kepayang.

"Ehem –Jihye menunggu di bawah. Dia sudah membuatkan teh hangat dan sup krim untukmu. Itu akan menghangatkan tubuhmu." Yunho berdehem pelan dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada yang lain sebelum ia melakukan hal yang akan membuat Jaejoong takut padanya.

"Ta –tapi Yunho.. aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu dan Jihye." Ucap Jaejoong tergagap. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gagap seperti itu ketika ia tadi merasakan tatapan mata coklat itu seolah membakar tubuhnya. Wajah tampan Yunho benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Benar-benar membuatnya merasa melayang seperti benda tanpa gravitasi dan seluruh gravitasinya seolah tersedot oleh Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Lagipula, kau akan membuat Jihye menangis kalau kau tidak mencicipi teh spesial dan sup krim yang ia sengaja buat untukmu."

"Tapi –"

" –ayolah, hanya satu sendok dan setelah itu kau bisa pulang." Ucap Yunho menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong dan menarik lengan kanannya untuk keluar dari kamar lalu turun ke lantai dasar. Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa mencubit pipi dengan tangannya yang bebas karena ia tidak bisa menolak Yunho. Namun setelahnya ia mengaduh tanpa suara ketika cubitan tangan di pipinya terlalu kuat. Ia mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa sakit.

_Stupid!_ Batin Jaejoong dalam benaknya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak karena detak jantungnya masih belum juga berdetak dengan normal. Rasanya ia ingin langsung menuju pintu keluar dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan karena perasaannya benar-benar seperti akan pecah membuncah jika Yunho selalu berada di dekatnya –terlebih lagi Yunho kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. Genggaman tangan Yunho yang menarik lengannya membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa pergi kemanapun dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Ini aneh dan gila! Teriak Jaejoong di dalam benaknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu depresi dan frustasi.

"_Wow~ what a sexy kitty we have here~ eerrr~~"_ goda Jihye ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berada di ruang makan.

Ucapan Jihye membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat bahkan hingga kedua telinganya. Jika Jihye adalah YooSuMin, mungkin ia sudah melemparkan mangkok kepada mereka. Namun tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu pada Jihye –terlebih lagi ada kakak Jihye di sampingnya. Jaejoong frustasi.

Tiba-tiba saja ia bisa mendengar suara erangan Yunho.

"Jihye ah~ berhentilah." Ucap Yunho menatap tajam adik perempuannya itu. Jihye hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jae _oppa~_ aku sudah menyiapkan teh madu hangat spesial untukmu! Dan kau akan merasa menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa mencicipi sup krim buatanku!" ucap Jihye sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik lengannya untuk duduk di atas kursi di ruang makan. Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya dan berjalan mendekati salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana –tepat di samping Jaejoong.

"Oh –uhm.. _gomawo_ Jihye ah. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit kaku. Ia masih tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap Jihye. Jihye membuatnya benar-benar tidak berkutik. Jihye sangat mendekati tipe idealnya yang membuat Jaejoong selalu salah tingkah di depannya.

Jihye hanya berdecak pelan.

"Karena kau begitu, lucu, _cute,_ dan menggemaskan~ kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu~" ucap Jihye sambil menyiapkan teh hangat dan sup krim untuk Jaejoong.

Ucapan Jihye lagi-lagi membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah. Terlebih lagi Yunho duduk tepat di sampingnya benar-benar membuat Jaejoong seperti ingin meledak karena malu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak suka di panggil _cute,_ tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap Jihye. Perempuan ini terlalu manis baginya –dan hal ini yang membuat tingkat kefrustasian Jaejoong mencapai titik maksimumnya.

"_Ouuuww~~ you are blushing~! So cute!_ Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Boleh 'kan Yunho _oppa?"_ tanya Jihye sambil melirik Yunho yang membuat Yunho tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Uhuk –uhuk! Uhuk!" Yunho terbatuk semakin keras. Buru-buru ia meminum air putih yang juga sudah disiapkan Jihye di atas meja. Ia memukul dadanya dengan perlahan. Sesuatu seperti masih menggelitik tenggorokannya. " –apa maksudmu Jihye ah? Berhentilah menggodanya." Ucap Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar serak kemudian ia terbatuk lagi.

"Aku tidak menggodanya. Aku menggodamu, _oppa!"_ ucap Jihye memutar kedua bola matanya. Yunho langsung melemparkan serbet pada Jihye. Namun Jihye menangkapnya dan menjulurkan lidah pada Yunho.

"Kupikir kita sudah membicarakan ini, Jihye ah." Ucap Yunho dengan nada suara rendahnya. Terdengar sedikit menyeramkan. Bahkan membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri karenanya. Belum pernah Jaejoong mendengar nada suara seperti itu dari Yunho. Banyak sekali hal baru tentang Yunho yang baru ia ketahui.

"_Well.._ itu tergantung dengan tindakan yang akan kau lakukan." Ucap Jihye mendelik pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Argh! Kupikir aku bisa gila!" gerutu Yunho pelan sambil mengacak rambut coklat tuanya.

Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Yunho semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di sembunyikan oleh kakak beradik itu. Rasa penasaran itu sudah menggerogotinya dan seakan bisa membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Ehm, Yunho.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia menatap wajah Yunho dari samping. Ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho yang sepertinya terlihat gugup. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"_Oh –well.. _tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Yunho berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Jaejoong. Ia memakan sup untuk menyamarkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku boleh menanyakan hal ini atau tidak. Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Karena sepertinya itu berhubungan denganku."

Yunho terdiam ketika Jaejoong menanyakan itu. Beruntung ia tidak tersedak sup yang sedang dimakannya. Sepertinya ia memang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Ini semua salah Jihye! Gerutu Yunho di dalam benaknya. Ada perasaan sedikit menyesal telah menceritakan semua rahasianya pada Jihye. Ugh..

Yunho masih bergeming untuk beberapa detik lamanya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan. Ia menyapu rambut coklat tuanya kebelakang kepala. Tubuhnya serasa terbakar ketika ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Jaejoong yang tidak lepas darinya.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya perlahan karena gugup dan Jaejoong menunggunya tidak sabar.

_Well,_ mungkin ini saatnya. Pikir Yunho.

Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara lengkingan Jaejoong dan seketika itu juga ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat hingga Yunho sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong hingga membuatnya berteriak seperti itu dan meloncat ke arahnya. Jaejoong kini sudah duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar erat di lehernya. Wajah Yunho kini tenggelam di lekukan leher Jaejoong yang terekspos begitu saja. Membuat laki-laki tampan itu bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu memabukkan dan merasakan lembutnya kulit putih Jaejoong di permukaan bibirnya. Secara reflek, kedua lengan Yunho melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong karena takut keduanya terjatuh dari kursi yang di duduki oleh dua orang.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Jihye yang berlari ke arah meja makan ketika mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dan ia memekik terkejut ketika melihat posisi keduanya. _"Oh my God!"_

"Sesuatu menjilat kakiku! Sesuatu menjilat kakiku! Sesuatu dengan bulu-bulu yang menggelitik kulitku! _OH GOD!"_ teriak Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di leher Yunho. Tubuhnya merinding ketika tadi merasakan bulu-bulu itu tersentuh oleh kulit kakinya.

Yunho bahkan harus memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja. Namun dengan posisi Jaejoong yang ada di atas pangkuannya, membuat otaknya seolah membeku. Aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang tercium olehnya benar-benar memperburuk keadaannya dan membuat kepala Yunho terasa pusing karenanya.

"Meong~~"

Suara kucing seolah menyadarkan Jihye dari pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berjongkok dan melihat Leo berada di bawah meja makan tepat di dekat kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Jaejoong.

"Leo!" panggil Jihye yang membuat kucing berwarna orange-kuning itu menoleh pada majikannya lalu berjalan mendekati Jihye. Jihye langsung memangku kucing _Scottish Fold_ yang semakin hari terasa semakin berat itu.

"Jae _oppa_, tidak apa-apa~ Leo tidak akan menyakitimu. Dia hanya ingin menyapamu~"

"Kenapa begitu banyak kucing di rumah ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jihye yang sedang memangku Leo. Jihye hanya terkekeh pelan.

Harus Jaejoong akui, kucing berwarna orange-kuning itu terlihat sangat gendut dan menggemaskan. Rasanya ia ingin memangku kucing itu seperti yang dilakukan Jihye. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Membayangkan bulu-bulu itu tersentuh oleh kulitnya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong merinding karenanya.

"Karena keluarga Jung **sangat** menyukai kucing~" Jawab Jihye sambil berjalan menuju ruang TV dan meletakan Leo di atas sofa bersama Jiji yang sedang tidur. Jaejoong memperhatikan Jihye yang membawa kucing itu dan memastikan kucing itu sudah mejauh darinya.

" –jangan menakutinya lagi. Aku tahu dia sangat menggemaskan, tapi dia benar-benar takut pada kucing. Okay?" ucap Jihye pada Leo. Kucing berwarna orange-kuning itu hanya menatap majikannya dengan bola matanya yang bening dan besar.

"Uhm –Jaejoong.." Suara _husky_ itu membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit lagi ketika ia menyadari posisinya sekarang. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho dan memeluk lehernya dengan sangat erat –yang mungkin membuat Yunho kesulitan bernafas. Bahkan ia baru menyadari dan merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik lehernya dan lengan kekar Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak dan langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho. Ia bisa melihat Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha menahan malunya karena dua hal. Pertama, karena ia berteriak seperti perempuan hanya karena seekor kucing menjilat kakinya dan Jihye melihatnya –lalu yang kedua, karena ia sudah duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Oh, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yunho sambil memegang lehernya yang terasa kebas karena Jaejoong benar-benar memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Rasanya ia benar-benar hampir mati.

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku cepat panik ketika kulitku tersentuh dengan bulu-bulu kucing. Aish~! Ini sangat memalukan!" ceracau Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali di hadapan Yunho. Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Nah, tidak apa-apa Jaejoong ah. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena membiarkan Jiji dan Leo berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Maafkan aku Jaejoong ah." Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang sedang membungkuk di hadapannya. Jaejoong benar-benar mengikatkan Yunho akan seekor kucing. Rambut _blonde_ Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti Leo.

Jaejoong terdiam ketika ia merasakan tangan besar dan hangat itu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ehem –" suara Jihye yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja makan membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala menatap Jihye. Jihye melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap dua orang itu. Manik mata coklat Jihye menatap Yunho dan menyeringai padanya. " –sepertinya aku akan pergi ke toko buku di sebrang jalan sana, karena Yunho_ oppa_ tidak membelikan komik pesananku." Ucap Jihye sambil berjalan menuju ruang depan. Membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut karena Jihye meninggalkan mereka berdua saja di dalam rumah.

Kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus. Pikir Yunho berusaha memberikan telepati pada adik perempuannya itu.

"Ah~ dan aku sudah memasukan Jiji dan Leo ke dalam kandang mereka. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang menganggu lagi~" ucap Jihye sambil menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia bisa mendengar suara erangan Yunho di balik punggungnya, lalu ia tertawa sambil berjalan keluar rumah. "dan oh ya –kalian habiskan sup dan tehnya ya, atau jika tidak, aku akan mematahkan lehermu, Yunho _oppa. Arasseo?"_ lanjut Jihye dengan nada mengancam sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu. Suasana hening tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti keduanya.

Lagi-lagi perkataan Jihye bagaikan teka-teki bagi Jaejoong. Ia belum sempat mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya dari Yunho karena seekor kucing tiba-tiba saja menjilat kakinya. Ia ingin meminta jawabannya dari Yunho. Tapi, rasa malu itu masih berbekas di dalam dirinya. Ia melirik Yunho yang ternyata sedang meliriknya juga. Namun keduanya langsung mengalihkan padangannya pada yang lain.

"Duduklah Jaejoong, dan habiskan sup krim mu sebelum Jihye kembali dan memenggal leherku karena membiarkan mu tidak menghabiskan sup itu." Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan lalu kembali duduk di kursinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun sebelum ia duduk di kursi, ia melihat ke bawah meja dan memastikan tidak ada makhluk berbulu itu lagi.

Hal itu membuat Yunho tertawa karena melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"_Shut up_ Jung Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal karena Yunho menertawainya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar untuk menahan emosinya di depan Jihye. Setidaknya, ia harus bersikap _cool_ di depan perempuan idealnya itu.

Ia kembali duduk di kursinya lagi dengan nyaman dan mulai memakan sup krim nya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah sebelum ia mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini.

"_Sorry, you are just cute. I can't help."_

"_Yea~yea~ I'm cute~ and handsome, and sexy and hot and all! Now, shut up!"_ ucap Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. Lagi-lagi ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Yunho. Suara tawa yang menjengkelkan namun entah mengapa terdengar begitu renyah di kedua telinganya.

Meskipun Jaejoong bersikap dingin lagi karena sudah tidak ada kucing-kucing yang selalu mengganggunya, Jihye yang selalu membuatnya tidak berkutik, dan memasang kembali _poker face_ nya, tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan ketika ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho dan hanya berdua saja.

OH TUHAN! Aku baru menyadari kalau sekarang hanya ada aku dan Yunho saja di rumah ini! Batin Jaejoong mulai panik lagi ketika ia menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Uhm Yunho.. dimana kedua orang tuamu? Mungkin aku harus menyapa mereka dan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan dan sedikit membuat keributan disini." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha mencairkan suasananya. Setidaknya, ia bisa menutupi rasa malunya dengan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa meskipun saat ini sebenarnya ia benar-benar malu setengah mati.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memakan sup krim nya lalu tertawa pelan. Sikap _poker face_ nya benar-benar membat Yunho terkesan. Jaejoong bersikap begitu manis ketika ada Jihye di dalam rumah, namun ketika Jihye pergi, ia kembali bersikap dingin dan memasang _poker face_ nya. Ia ingat bahwa Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai saingan di sekolah karena semua murid perempuan lebih tertarik padanya. Tarikan di kedua ujung bibir Yunho tidak bisa ia tahan lagi dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"_Well,_ kedua orang tua ku sedang berada di Jepang. Ada urusan bisnis disana. Mungkin mereka baru akan kembali satu bulan lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Yunho memakan sesendok terakhir sup nya.

Jawaban Yunho justru membuat Jaejoong semakin lemas. Itu artinya, benar-benar hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam rumah itu.

Jaejoong buru-buru menghabiskan sup nya karena ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Ia takut hilang kendali dan lepas kontrol lalu melakukan hal gila ketika ia membayangkan hanya dirinya dan Yunho yang ada di dalam rumah. Ia tidak mau khayalan tentang ingin menyentuh, memeluk, dan mencium Yunho itu menjadi kenyataan ketika Yunho benar-benar mengaburkan pikiran sehatnya –karena terakhir yang ia ingat, ia bukan seorang gay.

Setelah habis, ia bangkit berdiri sambil merapikan mangkok dan gelas kotor yang ada di atas meja. Yunho mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang begitu serius mengumpulkan gelas dan mangkok kotor itu.

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya." Ucap Jaejoong seolah menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang –"

" –setidaknya ini sebagai balasan terima kasihku." Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho lalu membawa mangkok dan gelas kotor itu ke dalam dapur tanpa memberikan Yunho kesempatan untuk berkata lagi.

Setelah di pastikan Jaejoong menghilang di balik dapur, Yunho mengacak rambut belakangnya dan berteriak tanpa suara. Ia sedikit frustasi karena Jihye yang tadi menggodanya dan hampir membuat semua rahasianya terbongkar –lalu kenyataan bahwa sekarang dirinya hanya berduaan dengan Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Argh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaan Yunho seolah terjawab oleh getar ponsel di saku celana trainingnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan membaca pesan dari adik perempuannya.

_**From: Lil sist~**_

_**Date: Tue, March 12**_

_**Time: 03.11 PM**_

_**Subject: None**_

'_**Oppa! Kau harus benar-benar melakukan sesuatu! Aku bahkan harus menendang diriku sendiri keluar dari rumah karenamu! Kalau oppa tidak cepat bertindak, aku akan merebutnya darimu! Dia benar-benar sangat manis dan menggemaskan~ dan kau tahu aku mampu melakukannya. Jadi oppa, kau harus benar-benar menggunakan kesempatan dan waktu yang kau miliki sekarang dengan bijak! **_

_**Aku akan pergi selama dua jam. Apa itu cukup untukmu? Dan kalau oppa benar-benar melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya, jangan terlalu berisik ok? Hehehe~**_

_***Tapi oppa, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu dulu sebelum kau menggerayanginya* -_-**_

_**Love you oppa~ 3'**_

Yunho mengerang pelan ketika membaca pesan dari Jihye. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meskipun ia yakin, Jaejoong sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadirannya dan sudah terbuka pada dirinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah ini terlalu cepat atau tidak, karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Jaejoong sudah benar-benar bisa menerima kehadirannya.

Tapi, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Jihye benar, ini adalah kesempatan yang ia punya. Siapa tahu esok hari, Jaejoong akan menghindarinya –lagi.

Yunho mengacak rambut belakangnya lagi lalu menatap ponsel sambil memainkan ponsel itu dengan tangan kanannya. Rasanya, kepalanya seperti akan meledak memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan.

"_Well.. let we see."_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong membersihkan gelas dan mangkok kotor itu dengan hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan dan memecahkan barang pecah belah itu dan membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti orang idiot yang tidak tahu malu. Setelah ini selesai, ia akan langsung berjalan keluar rumah Yunho –dan jika Yunho tidak melihatnya, mungkin ia akan benar-benar berlari seperti kesetanan.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan. Setelah ia basah kuyup karena kehujanan, lalu terjebak di dalam rumah Yunho yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak liar, menyentuh bulu kucing, Jihye yang selalu membuatnya mati kutu tak berkutik, Yunho yang menertawainya, dan kenyataan bahwa ia masih mempunyai tugas dari Kang _songsaenim_ membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"Sial! Aku lupa!" maki Jaejoong pelan ketika ia ingat bahwa ada tugas dari Kang _songsaenim_ dan besok akan ada kuis matematika. Ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di balik punggungnya. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika menyadari tubuh Yunho menempel padanya bahkan ia hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang di cucinya.

"Yun –Yunho!"

"Maaf –aku hanya ingin mengambil makanan kucing." Ucap Yunho di balik punggung Jaejoong. Yunho membuka pintu _buffet_ yang berada tepat di atas tempat cuci piring.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho di balik punggungnya, dada bidang Yunho yang menempel di punggungnya, detak jantung Yunho yang berdetak begitu normal, hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik telinganya, aroma khas tubuh Yunho yang tercium oleh indera penciumannya, dan sesuatu di bawah sana yang menyentuh bokongnya –membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar mendesah pelan ketika merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Jaejoong langsung menutup bibir dengan tangan kanannya yang basah dan berbusa ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir cepat di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit dan tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Tiba-tiba saja Ia merasakan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Setelah itu, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho di telinga kanannya.

"Jaejoong ah.." bisik Yunho pelan yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergidik ketika mendengar suara _husky_ Yunho tepat di telinganya. _" –gwaenchana?"_ lanjut Yunho ketika tadi ia menyadari tubuh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja limbung di depannya yang membuatnya secara reflek menahan tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan Yunho meletakan makanan kucing yang berhasil ia ambil di dalam _buffet_ ke atas _counter_ dapur, lalu memegang lengan Jaejoong untuk menyeimbangkan pegangannya.

Jaejoong hanya bergeming di dalam dekapan Yunho dan merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik tenguk lehernya. Membuat kedua kaki Jaejoong terasa semakin lemas. Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar di dalam dekapannya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jaejoong ambruk di dalam dekapan Yunho. Yunho terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

Mungkin Jaejoong kelelahan. Pikirnya.

Yunho tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia mematikan keran air yang masih mengalir dan membalikan tubuh Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas _counter_ dapur. Kini Jaejoong duduk di atas _counter_ dapur dan Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya . Setidaknya kini ia bisa melepaskan Jaejoong tanpa membuat tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang menunduk. Poni _blonde_ itu menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya masih terlihat bergetar. Deru nafasnya terdengar naik turun tidak teratur. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Jaejoong yang berdetak begitu cepatnya.

"_Gwaenchana,_ Jaejoong ah?" tanya Yunho khawatir sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Manik mata coklatnya berusaha melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Bahkan hingga kedua telinganya.

"Apa kau demam?" tanya Yunho langsung memegang kening Jaejoong untuk memastikan ia tidak demam. Namun, suhu tubuhnya terasa normal.

Jaejoong hanya bergeming ditempatnya ketika ia merasakan sentuhan Yunho di keningnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan segala suara yang akan keluar dari bibir merah cherry itu ketika Yunho menyentuhnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat di dalam rongga dadanya. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Deru nafasnya naik turun tidak teratur. Ia bisa merasakan desiran hebat di dalam tubuhnya hingga membuat dirinya bergetar. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Hangatnya tubuh Yunho di balik punggungnya, aroma tubuh Yunho yang tercium oleh indera penciumannya, hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik tenguk lehernya, dan dekapan lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang hingga ke perutnya tadi tiba-tiba saja membuat pikiran Jaejoong berkabut. Jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Yunho itu seolah menghisap habis tenaganya.

"Jaejoong ah..?" panggil Yunho lagi sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong perlahan terangkat dan Yunho kini bisa melihat ke dalam mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Mata hitam yang kini terlihat begitu pekat. Seolah menjebaknya dalam lubang hitam yang tak berdasar –seperti _black hole._ Yunho memperhatikan mata hitam itu dalam diam.

Entah hal apa yang membuat Yunho perlahan mendekati wajah Jaejoong. Ia seolah tersihir dengan mata hitam itu. Mata hitam yang seolah memantrainya. Menariknya seperti magnet.

Manik mata coklat almond Yunho kini bergerak turun menatap bibir merah cherry Jaejoong yang terlihat setengah terbuka –seperti memohon untuk dicium olehnya. Hembusan nafas Jaejoong kini menyapu lembut bibirnya. Jari-jari tangan kanan Yunho perlahan menelusuri garis tulang rahang Jaejoong lalu menangkup pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

Yunho sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekati wajah Jaejoong. Kini hembusan nafas Jaejoong bagaikan oksigen baginya. Ia terus mendekati wajah manis itu. Membuat kedua wajah mereka tidak berjarak. Bibirnya kini bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Jaejoong. Ia mencium bibir merah _cherry_ itu, memagutnya dengan perlahan. Merasakan setiap tekstur dari bibir Jaejoong. Bibir merah yang terasa begitu lembut, kenyal, dan manis. Membuat Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mengukir sensasi itu di dalam benaknya.

Jaejoong bergeming ditempatnya. Ia tidak mendorong Yunho untuk menjauh darinya atau bahkan memaki Yunho karena menciumnya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya duduk terdiam dan merasakan sentuhan bibir Yunho di atas bibirnya dengan pasrah. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit dan perasaan yang seolah akan pecah membuncah itu kembali ia rasakan.

Perlahan, Yunho menggerakan bibirnya. Tangan kanannya kini turun menelusuri garis tulang leher Jaejoong kemudian menarik leher jenjang itu untuk semakin mendekatinya. Yunho semakin dalam mencium bibir manis itu. Memagut dan melumatnya dengan perlahan. Menggerakkan bibirnya dengan gerakan yang berirama. Tanpa lidah, dapat gigitan, tanpa paksaan. Hanya ciuman lembut yang terasa begitu menghanyutkan. Menunggu Jaejoong untuk meresponnya. Merasakan sensasi baru yang begitu memabukkan.

Tanpa disangka-sangka kesabaran itu membuahkan hasil ketika ia merasakan Jaejoong merespon dan menggerakkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong membalas ciumannya.

Kelopak mata Jaejoong perlahan menutup dan menyembunyikan mata hitam itu. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi dan membuat kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi ketika ia membalas ciuman Yunho dan menutup matanya. Memagut bibir penuh Yunho yang terasa begitu kenyal. Ia menggerakan bibirnya mengikuti gerakan bibir Yunho dengan seirama. Merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik wajahnya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut jari-jari Yunho di tenguk lehernya. Merasakan kehangatan di pelukan Yunho.

Tubuh Jaejoong tidak lagi bergetar ketika ia merasakan lengan kiri Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang hingga ke punggungnya, lalu menariknya kedalam pelukan. Ia merasa aman dan nyaman di dalam dekapan Yunho.

Hangatnya tubuh Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa tenang. Aroma khas tubuh Yunho membuat Jaejoong seolah melayang. Ciuman Yunho membuat Jaejoong mabuk kepayang.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua lengannya secara perlahan dan melingkarkannya di leher Yunho. Menarik leher Yunho untuk semakin mendekatinya. Menciumnya semakin dalam. Kini ia bisa merasakan lidah basah Yunho mulai menggelitik bibirnya. Menjilatnya lalu menggodanya.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho menjilati bibirnya. Ia membuka bibirnya karena terkejut dan seketika itu juga ia bisa merasakan lidah panas Yunho menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilati tiap dinding di dalam mulutnya. Lidah panas itu menarik lidah Jaejoong untuk menyambutnya. Menghisap lidahnya lalu menggigitnya gemas. Membuat Jaejoong melenguh pasrah.

"Uhm – hung~hm~"

Kedua tangan Yunho tidak diam begitu saja. Tangan kanannya perlahan turun dari leher jenjang Jaejoong lalu mengelus pelan bahu putih Jaejoong yang terkespos begitu saja, sedangkan tangan kirinya perlahan mengangkat hoodie biru dongker yang kebesaran itu lalu menyelipkan tangannya di balik hoodie dan mengelus lembut punggung Jaejoong. Tangan kiri Yunho kini menggerayangi punggungnya dengan sentuhan yang begitu sensual. Sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho seperti memberikan sengatan listrik di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hhngg~~"

Suara desahan Jaejoong yang terdengar melodis sekaligus seksi itu membuat tubuh Yunho berdesir karenanya. Jari-jari tangan kiri Yunho perlahan merambat naik mengikuti jalur tulang punggung Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan sensasi yang begitu luar biasa, sedangkan tangan kanan Yunho menarik kerah hoodie hingga memperlihatkan bahu putih Jaejoong dengan sempurna.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasa oksigen di dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis. Nafasnya terdengar naik turun tidak teratur. Keduanya terlihat berlomba-lomba menghirup oksigen. Mata coklat Yunho terbuka dan menatap mata Jaejoong yang terpejam dan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Bibir yang terlihat semakin memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Yunho menyeringai ketika melihatnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu hingga 3 detik, Yunho sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Ia menghirup aroma _sandal wood-mint_ bercampur vanilla itu kemudian menjilat leher jenjang Jaejoong dengan lidahnya yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah hebat dan bergidik geli di dalam dekapannya.

"AAHH –!"

Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk leher Yunho lalu menariknya yang membuat wajah Yunho semakin tenggelan di lekukan lehernya. Ia menggerakan kepalanya ke samping dan memberikan akses yang lebih leluasa untuk Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Yunho bergerak perlahan memberikan ciuman-ciuman ringan dari leher hingga ke bahunya. Sesekali Yunho menjilatnya, menghisapnya, lalu menggigitnya. Memberikan sensasi baru pada tubuhnya.

"Yun –ho yah –ah! Hmm~~" bisik Jaejoong terdengar serak di telinga kiri Yunho. Terdengar begitu _husky _dan seksi. Jaejoong membuka kelopak matanya ketika ia merasakan Yunho menghisap lehernya dengan begitu kuat. Ia bisa merasakan gigi-gigi itu menggores kulitnya. Memberiksan sensasi panas yang membakar namun terasa begitu nikmat.

"Hhng~mm.." Jaejoong hanya bisa melenguh pasrah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pikiran Jaejoong benar-benar seperti di tutupi kabut tebal. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu pasrah di dalam dekapan Yunho. Bahkan, sesuatu yang berlogis di dalam otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan Yunho tidak mampu untuk menghentikannya. Perintah itu seolah tidak pernah sampai ke sensor motorik tubuhnya. Ia justru melakukan hal sebaliknya. Ia menyukai sentuhan dan ciuman yang Yunho berikan padanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa seperti itu. Namun, tubuhnya yang merespon dengan setiap hal yang dilakukan Yunho sudah cukup menjadi jawabannya.

Membuat Jaejoong semakin menyukainya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin larut dan tenggelam dalam perasaan itu. Membuat Jaejoong semakin menginginkannya lebih.

Kedua kaki Jaejoong kini melingkar erat di pinggang Yunho dan menariknya sambil menggigit telinga kiri Yunho. Membuat keduanya mengerang hebat ketika bagian tubuh bawah mereka saling bergesekan. Kedua _member _mereka sudah berereksi karena ulah mereka sendiri. Jaejoong menjilati daun telinga Yunho kemudian menggigitnya dengan perlahan. Kedua tangan Jaejoong menggenggam erat rambut coklat tua Yunho dan merasakan setiap helai di sela-sela jarinya.

"Yunho yah~~" bisik Jaejoong terdengar serak di telinga Yunho. Suara _husky_ yang seksi itu membuat Yunho mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata hitam Jaejoong yang kini balik menatap matanya. Yunho tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam mata hitam itu kecuali gairah dan hasrat.

Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho untuk mendekatinya dan kembali memagut bibir penuh yang selama ini menggodanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Yunho dengan gemas. Menghisapnya lalu menjilatnya. Membuat Yunho mengerang pelan ketika sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin bereaksi.

_Yunho is so hard. Pretty damn hard._

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan begitu mudahnya dan dengan cepat Jaejoong mengeratkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho agar tidak terjatuh. Keduanya masih berciuman dan seolah tidak ingin melepaskan sensasi yang terasa begitu adiktif itu.

Setidaknya, satu buah vas dan figura foto terjatuh dan pecah dari atas meja ketika tubuh Yunho tidak sengaja membenturnya, kakinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit ketika terbentur kaki kursi –dan perjalanan yang menjatuhkan beberapa benda dari dapur menuju ruang TV cukup membuat rumah terlihat berantakan karenanya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan nyaman menyentuh punggungnya dengan perlahan ketika Yunho meletakannya di atas sofa merah marun di ruang TV tanpa melepaskan ciumannya barang sedetikpun. Yunho memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Keduanya mendesah hebat ketika lagi-lagi bagian bawah tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman Yunho perlahan turun ke dagu Jaejoong lalu semakin turun mengikuti garis tulang rahangnya. Menjilati lehernya dan mencium garis tulang selangkanya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin diperdaya oleh ciuman-ciuman itu.

"Agh –hng~~!"

Tangan kanan Yunho menyelinap masuk ke dalam hoodie kebesaran yang di pakai Jaejoong. Menyentuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu menyentuh perutnya yang rata. Yunho menyeringai ketika jari-jari tangannya merasakan benda metalik di perut Jaejoong.

"_Navel piercing? So kinky~"_ bisik Yunho di telinga kanan Jaejoong yang di _piercing_ dan menjilati _piercing itu_ lalu mengigitnya sambil memainkan _piercing_ di perut Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya. Suara _husky_ Yunho terdengar amat sangat seksi di telinga Jaejoong.

"Eung~ aaah~~"

Jari-jari tangan Yunho meninggalkan_ piercing_ di perut Jaejoong dan merambat naik menyentuh dadanya. Membuat Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika jari-jari yang panjang dan kurus itu menyentuh _nipple_ kirinya.

"_OH MY G –OD! Fuck!"_ maki Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa mengontrol hasrat dan gairah di dalam tubuhnya. Ciuman Yunho di telinganya tidak membantunya sama sekali. Sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin bereaksi.

_He is hard too._

Nafas Jaejoong terdengar semakin naik turun tidak teratur. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering karena terlalu banyak mendesah. Tubuhnya kini benar-benar terasa panas. Ia ingin Yunho terus menyentuhnya untuk menghilangkan sensasi panas yang seolah membakar tubuhnya itu.

"_Ple –please!"_

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kini terekspos begitu saja ketika tangan Yunho mengangkat hoodie kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik dingin ketika angin yang berhembus menggelitik tubuh putihnya. Namun setelahnya Jaejoong berteriak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh _nipple_ kanannya. Yunho menjilat, menghisap, lalu menggigit _nipple _kanannya sedangkan tangan kanan Yunho menyentuh dan memelintir _nipple _kirinya. Membuat kedua _nipple_ nya kini mengeras. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

"_Shi –shit! Fuck!"_

Mulut Yunho berpindah dari _nipple_ kanan ke _nipple_ kirinya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan turun menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong dan semakin turun hingga akhirnya, jari-jari tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana training yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari Jaejoong tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun. Tangan kanannnya kini menggenggam _member_ Jaejoong yang mengeras di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika organ vital nya yang paling sensitive itu di genggam oleh tangan besar Yunho. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Yunho memberikan pijatan lembut dan sedikit meggerakan tangannya naik turun dengan gerakan lambat lalu setelahnya Yunho menggerakan tangannya naik turun dengan cepat yang membuat _member_ Jaejoong semakin berereksi.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan ciuman-ciuman basah Yunho semakin turun dari dada ke perutnya. Suara desahannya terdengar semakin tidak terkontrol. Ia memekik terkejut ketika Yunho menurunkan celana trainingnya yang membuat _member_ nya itu kini bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang seolah menggelitiknya. Ia bisa merasakan _precum _keluar dari _member_ nya. Nafasnya semakin naik turun tidak beraturan.

Nafas Jaejoong seolah tercekik ketika ia merasakan lidah basah Yunho di ujung _member_ nya. Jaejoong sudah seperti di ujung tanduk.

"_Oh fuck!"_ maki Jaejoong lagi sambil menjambak rambut coklat Yunho dengan tangan kanan untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan serangan-serangan yang Yunho berikan. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika melihat lidah Yunho menjilati bibir sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu haus akan nafsu yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong berdesir hebat melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangatlah seksi.

"_Shit you sexy bastard!" _desis Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan sisa tenaganya –yang membuat keadaannya kini berbalik. Jaejoong berada di atas tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir penuh Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan tidak sabar. Terasa begitu liar dan tak terkontrol. Yunho menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Gigi-gigi itu kini menggigit bibir bawah Yunho hingga darah merembes dari bibirnya yang sobek. Membuat Yunho mengerang menahan sakit. Namun setelahnya Yunho bisa merasakan lidah panas dan basah Jaejoong menjilati darah yang merembes dari luka di bibirnya. Menghisapnya lalu menjilatnya lagi untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Yunho bisa merasakan ciuman Jaejoong perlahan turun ke dagunya, lalu semakin turun ke lehernya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika gigi Jaejoong menggores lehernya dan memberikan sebuah _kiss mark_ di leher berwarna coklat karamel itu.

Kedua tangan Yunho memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menjaga keseimbangannya dan kembali menyelinap di balik hoodie itu. Merasakan kembali lembutnya kulit Jaejoong.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong perlahan turun menyetuh dada bidang Yunho dan mencubit gemas _nipple _kirinya di balik kaos hijau yang di kenakannya. Membuat Yunho mendesah karenanya. Jaejoong menyeringai di lekukan leher Yunho ketika ia bisa mendengar suara desahan Yunho yang terdengar begitu frustasi.

"_Revenge is so sweet~"_ bisik Jaejoong terdengar seksi di telinga kanan Yunho sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Membuat tubuh Yunho bergidig geli karenanya. Jaejoong menjilati telinga Yunho kemudian mengigitnya lagi sambil terus menyentuh dada bidang Yunho dengan gerakan malas bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

"Jae –Jaejoong –" panggil Yunho dengan suara seraknya. Manik mata coklatnya menatap mata hitam Jaejoong. Seolah memohon padanya. Memohon pada Jaejoong untuk segera menyentuhnya. Tangan kanan Yunho menyentuh tangan kanan Jaejoong yang ada di dadanya dan membawa tangan itu ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesuatu butuh perhatiannya. _Member_ nya sudah sangat tersiksa.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong hampir menyentuhnya ketika ..

"Yunho yah~! Jihye yah~! _Omma_ pulaaaaang~!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara teriakan yang nyaring itu seolah tersadar dari fantasi liar yang ada di dalam benaknya. Kabut tebal yang menyelimuti pikirannya seolah menghilang mengudara terbawa angin. Otaknya kembali bekerja dengan begitu cepat hingga ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Mata hitam dan besar itu menatap ke dalam mata coklat Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Keduanya membeku dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman dimana kedua _member_ mereka terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jaejoong membelalakan mata horror ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Tangan kanannya hampir menyentuh _member _Yunho.

"Yunho! Jihye! Apa kalian di rumah? _–aish!_ Kenapa rumah terlihat berantakan?" teriakan itu kembali terdengar.

"_OH SHIT!"_ maki Jaejoong langsung beranjak berdiri dari tubuh Yunho. Yunho pun langsung bangkit berdiri ketika ia mendengar suara hentakan sepatu _heels_ yang beradu dengan lantai semakin mendekati ruang TV.

Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan tonjolan di balik celananya dengan hoodie kebesaran yang menutupi hingga setengah pahanya. Ia manikkan celananya yang melorot. Wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah dengan cepat. Telinganya berdengung bising ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi.

_OH MY FUCKIN GOD!_ Maki Jaejoong di dalam benaknya.

Yunho buru-buru mengambil bantal besar di atas sofa untuk menutupi tonjolan di balik celananya. Ia memeluk bantal besar itu dengan erat ketika ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yunho! Mengapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan _omma_, eh?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat begitu_ fashionable _dan terlihat begitu cantik kini sudah berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Manik mata hitam wanita itu menatap anak sulungnya yang bergeming seperti patung lalu bergerak menatap seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Yunho. Kepala orang itu terlihat menunduk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"_O –omma.._kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau di Jepang bersama _appa?"_ tanya Yunho terlihat gugup sambil menelan ludahnya perlahan. Manik mata coklatnya berusaha melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Aish~! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu pada _omma_ mu. Apa kau tidak merindukan_ omma_ yang meningalkan kalian tanpa sentuhan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu lebih dari dua minggu?" tanya wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho dan menjitak kepalanya. Yunho mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Bu –bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, _omma._ Hanya saja_.. omma_ datang terlalu tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu kami." Ucap Yunho memberikan alasan.

"Kejutan~!" ucap wanita itu sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Manik mata hitamnya kembali melirik Jaejoong yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya penasaran ketika melihat seseorang berambut _blonde_ dengan hoodie kebesaran dan beberapa _kiss mark_ terlihat di leher dan bahu ada di dalam rumahnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya ketika menyadari hoodie biru dongker itu adalah milik Yunho.

"Dan –siapa ini?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu sambil mendekati Jaejoong. Suara sepatu _heels_ yang beradu dengan lantai marmer seolah bagaikan ketukan simfoni yang begitu menyeramkan bagi Jaejoong.

Yunho sudah ingin menjawab pertanyaan ibu nya ketika suara Jaejoong yang terdengah pecah menghentikannya.

"_Ah –an –annyeonghaseyo._ Kim Jaejoong _imnida. _Aku te –teman sekolah Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong terdengar sangat gugup sambil membungkuk begitu dalam di depan wanita paruh baya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar nama Kim Jaejoong. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanya wanita itu meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"_Ne."_ jawab Jaejoong tanpa menegakkan tubuhnya.

Wanita itu penasaran dengan rupa Jaejoong, ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menegakkan tubuh dan mengangkat wajahnya. Wanita itu terkesiap ketika melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong. Mata hitam dan besar yang dipadukan dengan hidung mancung yang runcing, bibir merah semerah _cherry,_ dan kulit putih seputih susu membuat wanita itu menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Tangan kanannya yang sudah terlihat menua karena termakan usia itu terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang terasa begitu lembut.

"_Oh my Godness~ you are so beautiful, my dear~"_ ucap wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong. Namun setelahnya wanita itu menyeringai pada Jaejoong yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri karenanya.

" –jadi kau pacar Yunho? _Tsk~ that brat_. Saat masih berumur 5 tahun, dia bilang padaku dia tidak menyukai perempuan karena mereka begitu mengerikan. Mereka selalu bertengkar di depan kedua matanya untuk memperebutkannya. Kau bisa membayangkannya 'kan bagaimana psikologis seorang anak kecil yang _shock_ melihat perkelahian di depan kedua matanya? Dia trauma. Dia hanya menyukai 2 wanita di dunia ini, yaitu aku dan Jihye. Tapi, sekarang apa yang sedang kulihat di sini? _A beautiful young girl with sexy bare shoulder~" _ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil menyentuh _kiss marks_ yang ada di leher dan bahu Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya. Membuat Jaejoong terkesiap dan langsung menutupi bahunya yang terkspos dengan kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah hingga kedua telinganya. _"You are really cute~"_ ucap wanita itu sambil menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya.

"_Omma!_ Jaejoong, dia –"

" –kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau sekarang menyukai perempuan, eh?!" wanita itu memotong ucapan Yunho dan menatap tajam anak sulungnya. " –kau tahu, bagi kami tidak masalah jika kau memang tidak bisa menyukai perempuan, tapi setidaknya kau memberitahuku kalau sekarang kau bisa menyukai perempuan, Jung Yunho!"

"_Omma!"_ teriak Yunho merasa malu ketika ibu nya mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Jaejoong yang –_notabene_ masih normal.

"_Mwoya?!"_

"Uhm –Mrs. Jung.. se –sebenarnya aku.. laki-laki." Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Terdengar seperti bisikan.

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat wanita itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dan membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Memperhatikan setiap detail wajahnya yang terlihat sempurna.

"_Oh –oh my God! _Kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki?" tanya Mrs. Jung sambil menatap Jaejoong dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki lalu kembali menatap wajah tertunduk Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu.

Oh Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang? Gerutu Jaejoong di dalam benaknya.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan membelalakan mata ketika ia merasakan tangan Mrs. Jung yang meraba-raba dadanya.

"_Omma!_ Kau menakutinya!" lengking Yunho menjauhkan tangan ibu nya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membeku di tempatnya berpijak.

"_Jaejoong is really a boy~ oh no wonder my son was groping you like this."_ Ucap Mrs. Jung menyeringai ketika ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong memang seorang laki-laki. Yunho mengerang pelan.

"_Omma_! Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" suara Yunho terdengar begitu depresi. Wajahnya sudah terlihat memerah karena malu. Ia hanya berharap Jaejoong baik-baik saja setelah apa yang ia dengar dari Jihye dan ibunya itu.

Mrs. Jung menghiraukan ucapan Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya, ia pernah mendengar Jihye menceritakan tentang seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang disukai oleh anak sulungnya itu.

"Ah~ aku ingat sekarang dimana aku pernah mendengar namamu. Jihye pernah menceritakannya padaku. Kau orang yang disukai Yunho hampir dua tahun lamanya. Ok, aku bisa menerimamu karena kau terlihat begitu cantik dan sangat sopan. Kau bisa memanggilku _omm –"_

" –_omma,_ bagaimana kalau sekarang _omma_ pergi ke kamar dan beristirahat? Wajah _omma_ terlihat pucat. Mungkin kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh dari Jepang. Lebih baik_ omma _sekarang beristirahat, ok?_ I love you, omma."_ Ucap Yunho memotong ucapan ibu nya sambil menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar utama di dalam kediaman keluarga Jung. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya ketika Mrs. Jung menceritakan cerita itu.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh darinya. Ia membelalakan mata sambil menutup bibir dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Yunho sudah menyukainya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Dua tahun? Selama itu?! Pikir Jaejoong terkejut dengan kanyataannya. Dadanya kembali berdetak dengan perasaan yang seolah akan pecah membuncah. Perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan ketika ia memikirkan Jung Yunho.

" –Ya~YA! Jung Yunho! _Chakkaman –"_ ucapan Mrs. Jung terputus ketika Yunho menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. " –Yunho! Kenapa kau mengunci _omma _mu, eh?! Jung Yunho! Buka pintunya!" teriak Mrs. Jung dari dalam kamar sambil berusaha membuka pintu. Namun Yunho menghiraukannya.

Helaan nafas yang panjang bisa terdengar dari mulut Yunho. Tangan kanan Yunho terangkat dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. Memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. Rasanya ia seperti akan meledak.

"Apa yang salah dengan keluargaku?! Aish!" gerutu Yunho pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyadari begian tubuhnya yang paling sensitive itu masih terasa sakit dan membutuhkan perhatiannya. Ia mengerang kesal. Ia bisa mengurusnya nanti, karena sekarang ia harus menjelaskan pada Jaejoong dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yunho melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju ruang TV untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Semua yang terjadi, semua yang dirahasiakannya, dan semua yang dirasakannya pada Jaejoong.

Manik mata coklatnya menatap seisi ruang TV yang terlihat sepi. Ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong di ruangan itu. Yunho membelalakan matanya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu depan untuk melihat tas dan sepatu Jaejoong. Berharap dengan apa yang ditakutinya tidak terjadi.

Namun, apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi.

Yunho tertawa pelan ketika ia tidak melihat dua benda itu di sana dan menyadari pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Membiarkan angin sore setelah hujan yang terasa dingin masuk ke dalamnya dan menerpa tubuh Yunho dengan perlahan. Menyelimutinya dengan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kemudian tubuhnya merosot ke atas lantai. Suara tawanya kini pecah namun terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"_Hahaha~ I mess up. Shit! Game over."_

- TBC -

HAHAHAHA~! okey lemon scene~~ xDDD lemon is not same with smut okai? kkkk~~~

Tbh, aku paling ga bisa bkin yg namanya smut -_- panas dingin euy bikinnya

And sorry for didn't update yesterday :( kmaren abis registrasi pengajuan tugas akhir, makanya ga sempet buat apdet ff

But _well_, kalian bisa sedikit bersenang hati karena part 5 di suguhi sama lemon scene, apdet yg lebih panjang (this is the longest part I've ever made, 20 pages MSW! *o*), dan _well_ cerita yg bkin kepo~ kkk~ (I hope so) ;)

Thanks for reading and don't forget gimme your review~~~ ^o^/ and thank you~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Only Reminds Me Of You**

**Based on: manga(s)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Mentioned: Other idols**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, crack, humor, school life, drama**

**Length this chapter : 17 pages MsW**

* * *

**[PART 6]**

Suasana perpustakaan terasa hening dan senyap. Hanya terdengar suara lembaran-lembaran kertas dari buku yang di buka. Di tambah dengan suara desiran angin musim semi yang menimbulkan suara gemersik dedaunan yang saling bergesakan. Memberikan efek ketenangan ketika mendengarnya.

Suasana seperti itu selalu membuat pikirannya terasa tenang.

Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya. Manik matanya berusaha fokus untuk membaca buku metamorfologi dari spesies serangga yang akan menjadi kuis biologinya nanti siang. Ia membaca deretan kalimat-kalimat ilmiah itu untuk bisa dimengerti oleh otaknya. Namun, semua yang dibacanya bagaikan kertas kosong tak bernoda. Ia mengerang pelan sambil menutup buku tebal itu hingga menimbulkan suara **'buk'** yang cukup keras.

Ia sedikit membanting tubuh lelahnya ke sandaran kursi sambil mendongakan kepala menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang terlihat begitu tua dan rapuh. Manik matanya yang coklat memandang nanar langit-langit itu. Ia memejamkan mata perlahan lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengurut kening hingga ke pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. Memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang semerawut.

Ia tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya berlarian ke sana kemari mengingat kejadian kemarin sore di rumahnya. Ketika orang yang selama ini disukainya berada di dalam rumahnya, berada di dekatnya, lalu berada di dalam dekapannya.

Bayang-bayang wajah orang itu semakin terlihat jelas ketika ia mengingat bagaimana wajah cantik itu memerah karena malu, bagaimana mata hitam dan besar itu menenggelamkannya di dalam lubang tak berdasar, bagaimana bibir merah_ cherry_ itu mendesah pelan karena ciuman dan sentuhan-sentuhannya, dan bagaimana sensasi-sensasi itu masih terasa dan seolah membakar tubuhnya hingga saat ini.

"_Damn!"_ gumam Yunho pelan sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas buku biologi yang sudah di tutup olehnya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit ketika ia mengingat wajah terkejut Jaejoong.

Ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan pada Jaejoong mengenai kejadian kemarin. Tapi, ketika pagi ini Yunho datang ke kelasnya dan mencari Jaejoong untuk menjelaskan semuanya, ia tidak masuk hari ini. Membuat Yunho semakin tenggelam oleh rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya.

"_Stupid_ Jung Yunho." Gumam Yunho lagi lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap keluar jendela. Manik mata coklat almond nya menatap pohon ek yang tumbuh di belakang gedung sekolah. Pohon ek yang terlihat begitu besar, tua, dan juga rindang. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu getir dan pahit ketika ia mengingat momen dimana untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong berbicara padanya.

"Mungkin dia akan kembali kesana lagi, Boo~"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kedua matanya yang hitam, menatap nanar langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih pucat. Seharian ini ia tidak melakukan hal apapun bahkan hingga tidak masuk ke sekolah –dan melewatkan kuis Kang _songsaenim._ Ia hanya berbaring malas di tempat tidur seharian penuh. Hingga keluarganya memarahi dirinya karena bolos sekolah dan menjadi pemalas seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali tanpa mengalihan tatapannya pada satu titik. Langit-langit kamarnya seolah seperti kertas kosong yang menjadi tempatnya untuk menumpahkan semua ingatannya. Langit-langit yang seperti layar dan kedua matanya yang seperti sebuah proyektor.

Ia bisa melihat gambaran itu dengan begitu jelas. Ketika seseorang berjalan mendekatinya, seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, seseorang yang menghembuskan nafas di tenguk lehernya. Seseorang yang berkata dengan suara _husky_ yang terdengar seksi. Seseorang yang menyentuhnya, menciumnya, mencumbuinya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketika ia mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat berusaha menghilangkan ingatan itu dari pikirannya.

Ingatan tentang bagaimana Yunho menyentuhnya, bagaimana Yunho memeluknya, bagaimana Yunho memanggil namanya, bagaimana Yunho menciumnya, dan bagaimana Yunho mencumbuinya. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah pelan ketika bayangan dibenaknya itu terasa semakin nyata.

Deru nafas Jaejoong terdengar semakin berat. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan terasa semakin panas. Tubuhnya kembali berdesir dengan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang seolah membuncah ketika ia mengingat Yunho. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang kini menghigapinya hingga ia merasa nyaris gila karenanya.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong perlahan bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Kemudian semakin turun menyentuh perutnya yang rata dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam T-shirt putih yang dikenakannya lalu sedikit memainkan_ piercing_ nya yang membuat desahan Jaejoong semakin terdengar begitu jelas. Tangan kanannya semakin turun dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana pendeknya lalu menyentuh _member _nya yang mulai berereksi.

"Ssshhh~~aah~~"

Jaejoong berdesis pelan ketika tangannya menyentuh _member_ yang terasa panas itu. Ia sedikit melengkungkan punggungnya ketika tangannya mulai bergerak naik turun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha mengontrol suara desahan yang akan keluar dari bibir merah _cherry_ nya.

Ia mulai membayangkan wajah tampan Yunho di dalam benaknya, membayangkan tangannya itu adalah tangan besar Yunho yang menyentuhnya, membayangkan Yunho memanggil namanya dengan suara _husky_ yang begitu seksi, dan membayangkan bibir penuh Yunho menciumnya dengan liar. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah hebat memanggil nama Yunho.

"Yun –ho aah~~"

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia membelalakan mata ketika sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia melepaskan tangan dari bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitive itu. Nafasnya terdengar naik turun tidak teratur. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai mengalir dari keningnya.

"Ok berhenti memikirkannya!" erang Jaejoong sambil mengambil bantal yang ada di bawah kepala lalu menekan bantal itu ke wajahnya ketika ia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya –masturbasi dengan membayangkan Yunho. Ia berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Namun suara teriakannya teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia terus berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan kepalanya berdenyut seperti akan meledak.

"OH TUHAN! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" teriaknya lagi dengan kesal sambil melemparkan bantal itu ke sembarang arah. " –apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan wajah seorang laki-laki ketika ia melakukan masturbasi. Namun sekarang rasanya terasa begitu sulit untuk membayangkan seorang wanita seksi di dalam benaknya ketika bayangan wajah Yunho selalu memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia menatap ke arah selangkangannya dan membelalakan mata ketika ia menyadari tonjolan di balik celana pendeknya itu. Tidak menyangka ia bisa berereksi sedemikian rupa ketika membayangkan wajah seorang laki-laki.

"_Damn! I'm not gay!"_ makinya semakin kesal dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Oppa~_ makan malam sudah siap."

Hening.. tidak ada sahutan dari Yunho ketika Jihye memanggilnya. Jihye menatap ibunya yang sedang balik menatapnya juga. Kening Jihye berkerut samar. Ibunya menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV.

"Yunho yah~ makan malam sudah siap." Suara ibu Yunho yang kini terdengar. Namun lagi-lagi Yunho tidak menyahutnya. Mungkin suara TV yang sedang ditontonnya membuat Yunho tidak mendengar panggilan Jihye dan ibunya.

Jihye berjalan mendekati sofa yang sedang di duduki oleh Yunho. Ia menatap kakaknya yang terlihat begitu fokus menatap layar _flat 80 inchi_ yang ada di hadapannya. Jihye menatap layar TV dan berkerut samar ketika melihat program _variety show_ favorit Yunho sedang di putar. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara tawa Yunho semenjak acara itu dimulai 30 menit yang lalu. Biasanya, ia akan selalu tertawa setiap menitnya ketika melihat para komedian itu berulah.

Ada yang aneh.

"_Oppa.."_ panggil Jihye lagi memastikan. Namun Yunho terlihat bergeming di tempatnya. Bahkan ia tidak mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar. Jihye membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menggerakan tangan di depan wajah Yunho.

"_Oppa~~_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihye lagi sambil terus menatap wajah Yunho. Ia menatap ke dalam mata coklat Yunho dan terkesiap ketika melihat pupil matanya yang terlihat membesar.

"_OPPA!"_ teriak Jihye sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahu Yunho.

Yunho seolah tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak di dekat telinganya. Telinganya mulai berdengung bising dan padangannya sedikit mengabur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil memejamkan kedua mata. Dunia seolah berguncang ketika ia bisa mendengar suara Jihye yang terus menerus memanggil namanya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Jihye ah.. berhenti.. kau membuatku pusing." Ujar Yunho terdengar lemah. Jihye langsung menghentikannya lalu duduk di samping Yunho sambil menyentuh kening kakaknya memastikan ia tidak demam.

"Oppa~ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihye lagi sambil memegang lengan kiri Yunho dan memeluknya.

Sejak dari kejadian sore itu, Yunho selalu seperti ini. Semenjak Jaejoong meninggalkan kediaman Jung, semenjak Yunho menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya, dan semenjak ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong selama 3 hari ini. Membuat Jihye semakin khawatir dengan kondisi kakaknya.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja –kurasa." jawab Yunho pelan. Masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit kepala itu menyerangnya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Namun ia menyadari, rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam dadanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksanya.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengannya?" tanya Jihye pelan sambil terus menatap wajah Yunho. Wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya lalu menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri dimana Jihye berada. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap wajah Jihye yang terlihat khawatir. Yunho sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jihye, namun Jihye mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

" –_well,_ di lihat dari sikap _oppa_ yang masih terlihat seperti _zombie _dan selalu terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa itu aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau belum berbicara dengannya." ucap Jihye mewakilkannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah lagi."

"Kau bisa mendatangi rumahnya."

"Kurasa.. tidak. Aku tidak ingin ia menganggapku seperti_ stalker_ maniak yang selalu membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia sudah cukup takut denganku. Ia tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari dan sepertinya ia memang sedang menghindariku. Itu artinya.. ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi." ucap Yunho menjelaskan. Jihye terdiam ketika mendengarnya.

"Tapi _oppa.._ ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. _Well,_ kau memang 'menyerang' nya duluan. _He is really irresistible, I know that and I can feel that too." _Ucap Jihye mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho. " –dan, apakah pada saat itu Jae _oppa_ berusaha melawanmu? Eerrr~ kau bilang padaku ia tidak melawanmu, bahkan ia menyambutmu. Jadi kurasa, sebenarnya Jae _oppa_ juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, hanya saja ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mau mengakuinya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sikap Jae_ oppa_ yang selalu terlihat malu-malu itu ketika kau berada di dekatnya. _Come on oppa, no one can't resist your charming aura." _Lanjut Jihye lagi sambil tersenyum berusaha memberikan semangat lagi pada kakaknya.

"Tapi tetap saja Jihye ah.. tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padanya. _I'm the worst."_ Gumam Yunho sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan wajah ketakutan Jaejoong dari dalam benaknya. Ia sudah melukai Jaejoong dan ia juga sudah melukai dirinya sendiri.

"_Oppa.."_ panggil Jihye pelan. _" –you are not. You love him so dearly._ _Oppa_ harus terus berjuang untuknya dan untukmu juga. Aku yakin Jae _oppa_ akan mengerti dengan perasaanmu yang begitu dalam yang menyukainya selama dua tahun ini. Dia pasti akan mengerti."

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin.." bisiknya sambil kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jihye menghela nafas ketika apa yang diharapkannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Ia tidak tega melihat kakak yang paling disayanginya terlihat begitu menderita. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia membantu Yunho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kupikir kau terkena penyakit yang mematikan hingga kau harus mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan diisolasi dari dunia luar selama 3 hari ini."

Suara _husky_ itu membuat Jaejoong yang sedang bermain _racing_ di _playstation_ menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun yang berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu. Ia bisa melihat Yoochun menyenderkan bahu kanan pada pinggiran pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"_But what I can see now, you are pretty damn much fine with this messy shit of your bedroom!"_

"CHUNNIE!" lengking Jaejoong sambil melepaskan _playstick_ yang sedang dipegangnya dan membiarkan mobil yang sedang di kendarainya menabrak pagar pembatas. Namun, ia tidak mempedulikan _game_ itu lagi, ia langsung berlari memeluk Yoochun.

"_Heck!_ Ada apa denganmu, ohng?" pekik Yoochun ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditabrak oleh banteng yang mengamuk. Tubuhnya bahkan sempat kehilangan keseimbangan yang membuat keduanya hampir terjerembab jatuh ke atas lantai kayu.

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kepala Jaejoong yang berada di atas bahun kirinya. Ia bisa melihat rambut _blonde _Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Kedua lengan Jaejoong terasa semakin erat memeluknya.

Yoochun membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas perlahan dan membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi berpelukan seperti itu hingga akhirnya Yoochun merasakan nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat karena Jaejoong memeluknya begitu erat.

"_Damn_ Jae! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" ucap Yoochun berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Jaejoong di pinggangnya. Jaejoong sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongakan kepala menatap wajah Yoochun. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut dengan mata hitam dan besar yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ok, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ucap Yoochun sambil melepaskan lengan Jaejoong dipinggangnya lalu menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan.

Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat yang setidaknya bisa menjadi tempat mereka untuk bercerita. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat tempat tidur yang terlihat amat sangat berantakan dengan seprei yang sudah terlepas dan bantal guling yang berada di atas lantai. Bahkan_ bedcover_ Hello Kitty kesayangan milik Jaejoong itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang kotor. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya hingga Jaejoong tidak histeris ketika melihat _bedcover_ itu tidak berada di tempatnya.

Tidak biasanya kamar Jaejoong yang selalu rapi kini terlihat begitu berantakan.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap sebuah sofa merah bercorak Hello Kitty yang setidaknya masih bisa dan layak untuk mereka duduki meskipun pakaian-pakaian –entah bersih atau kotor berada di atasnya.

Yoochun menarik Jaejoong mendekati sofa itu yang terletak di samping jendela kamar yang masih tertutup gorden. Ia mengerang pelan ketika menyadari kamar Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu gelap dan terasa pengap. Ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa merah, lalu membuka gorden yang membuat sinar matahari yang cerah langsung menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Setelahnya, ia membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar dan membiarkan angin musim semi berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar yang terasa begitu pengap.

Yoochun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam merasakan segarnya udara musim semi memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa kau seorang vampir yang hidup di dalam kegelapan dan takut akan sinar matahari?" gerutu Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap Jaejoong yang hanya duduk diam di atas sofa tidak merespon ejekannya.

Yoochun menjilat bibirnya perlahan lalu duduk di samping sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu kusut tidak terawat. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyisir rambut _blonde_ Jaejoong yang terlihat berantakan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hey, ada apa? Tiga hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah karena kau bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan. Kupikir, orang bodoh tidak bisa terserang flu. Tapi ketika aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu, kau terlihat lebih.. buruk." Suara_ husky _Yoochun terdengar pelan. Jaejoong hanya bergeming sambil merasakan tangan Yoochun di rambutnya dan menghiraukan ucapan Yoochun yang secara tidak langsung menyebutnya bodoh. Ia tahu Yoochun sedang memancingnya, namun ia hanya memejamkan mata.

"A –aku tidak tahu." Bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong terlihat 'jinak' seperti ini. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lalu kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong. Namun manik matanya yang hitam menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tangan kanannya melepaskan rambut Jaejoong lalu perlahan turun dan menyentuh leher Jaejoong. Ia melepaskan salah satu _bandage_ yang menempel di lehernya. Membuat Jaejoong memekik terkejut ketika Yoochun melepaskan _bandage_ nya.

"_Oh shit!_ Apa ini?! Apa kau baru saja di gigit vampir?" tanya Yoochun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat tanda merah keunguan yang terlihat sedikit menghitam dileher Jaejoong. Ia menatap liar _bandage_ lain yang menempel di leher Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja bukan, idiot!" desis Jaejoong sebal sambil menutup leher dengan tangan kanannya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Yoochun yang seolah membakarnya itu. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan memerah ketika ia ingat darimana ia mendapatkan tanda-tanda itu.

"Lalu itu apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat _hickey_ yang terlihat begitu menge –hey!" ucap Yoochun terhenti ketika ia mengerti arti tanda di leher itu. Yoochun menyeringai sambil terkekeh pelan. Suara tawa Yoochun membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah bahkan hingga kedua telinganya. Membuat Yoochun semakin mencurigainya.

"_Ouw~ouw~ so we have a naughty Jae here~~" _goda Yoochun masih dengan suara tawanya yang terdengar menyebalkan. Beruntung tidak ada Changmin dan Junsu. Jika ada dua orang itu –terutama Changmin, sudah dipastikan Jaejoong akan menjadi bulan-bulanan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah Chun! Kau tidak membantuku sama sekali! Aku bahkan belum menceritakan apapun!" desis Jaejoong sambil menyikut perut Yoochun lalu menyenderkan punggungnya lelah kemudian menghela nafas.

Ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. _Never._

Yoochun mengaduh pelan ketika sikut Jaejoong mengenai perutnya. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit, namun seriangaian di bibirnya itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah_ cassanova_ Yoochun. Ia melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya.

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu? Aku yakin kau melewati malam yang begitu liar dengannya. _Kissmark_ yang dia berikan terlihat begitu 'wow~' " Yoochun terkekeh sambil mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong –menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan nyaman. Matanya bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kanannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu depresi. Ia memperhatikannya dengan hati-hati kemudian mengerutkan keningnya samar tidak mengerti. Belum pernah ia melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Seharusnya Jaejoong berteriak kegirangan ketika akhirnya ia mendapatkan seorang perempuan yang mengajaknya berkencan. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi.

Yoochun berpikir keras dan berusaha merangkai potongan-potongan_ puzzle_ yang baru ia dapatkan. Memikirkan berbagai banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia membelalakan mata ketika ia mulai mengerti situasinya.

"_Oh my God_ Jae! Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau menghamilinya dan ini alasannya mengapa kau terlihat begitu depresi! Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya! Kau memang laki-laki tulen meskipun dengan wajah cantik seperti itu! Aku tidak percaya!" Tebak Yoochun melengking terkejut ketika ia mulai menyimpulkan benang merah yang ia dapatkan. _" –you are really a men!"_ lanjutnya merasa takjub. Namun setelahnya ia meringis kesakitan ketika kepalanya dipukul oleh sebotol air mineral.

"Aish! Bisakah kau berhenti membuat asumsi dan kesimpulan sendiri? Aku belum mengatakan apapun padamu, jadi diamlah!" geram Jaejoong jadi semakin kesal. _" –I'm fuckin a men since I was born and don't call me pretty, you idiot!"_ lanjutnya.

Yoochun hanya memajukan bibirnya dan menggerutu pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sedikit benjol ketika tadi Jaejoong memukulnya dengan botol air mineral yang masih penuh. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan Jaejoong tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan menunggu untuk bercerita padanya. Tidak seharusnya ia menggoda Jaejoong ketika ia dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi Yoochun tidak bisa menahannya_, Jaejoong is too cute to be ignored._

"…."

"…."

"Chun ah.. apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang yang tidak kau kenal?" suara Jaejoong yang terdengar pelan akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara keduanya setelah beberapa menit lamanya mereka terjebak dalam diam.

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Menyukai seseorang yang tidak di kenal? Hum.. sepertinya.. tidak pernah." Jawab Yoochun mengingat-ingat. Ia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, karena sudah ada seseorang yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya sejak dulu dan ia mengenal orang itu lebih dari ia mengenal saudara sepupunya sendiri.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang secara diam-diam dalam kurun waktu.. misal saja 2 tahun?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun. Ia bisa melihat jelas raut wajah kebingungan Yoochun ketika tiba-tiba saja dirinya bertanya seperti itu.

Yoochun menelan ludahnya perlahan. "Eeerr~ _well.._ sebenarnya.. aku pernah melakukan itu." Jawab Yoochun sambil menghindari tatapan mata Jaejoong dan mengacak rambut belakangnya. Jaejoong membelalakan mata sambil menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun.

"Kau pernah melakukannya? Berapa kama? Dengan siapa? Apa aku tahu siapa gadis itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan ini padaku?!"

"Waaa~ pelan-pelan, sayang~ Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? Karena seingatku, aku datang ke sini untuk mendengarkan masalahmu, bukan masalahku."."

"Oh tolonglah, jawab saja!"

"Tidak~ aku tidak akan menjawabnya sebelum kau menceritakan masalahmu."

"_Ah! You jerk!"_

Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya lagi pada sandaran sofa lalu menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Yoochun sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Ia bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Jaejoong yang begitu frustasi dan depresi. Namun Jaejoong masih memilih diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Lagi-lagi mereka terjebak dalam suasana diam.

"…"

"…"

"Kau tahu.." suara Yoochun terdengar pelan. Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. "..kami sangat merindukanmu. Terutama si bocah menyebalkan bernama Shim Changmin. Dia benar-benar seperti orang bisu ketika kau tidak ada._ It's boring."_ lanjut Yoochun memulai percakapan. Mencoba mencairakan suasananya. Ia bisa melihat tarikan di sudut bibir Jaejoong. Wajah tegangnya terlihat sedikit mengendur.

"Ha~! Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. _What a lovely brat~"_ Ucap Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Yoochun tersenyum ketika akhirnya melihat Jaejoong yang mulai tertawa.

"Dan sekumpulan _fanboys_ mu. Mereka selalu datang ke kelas dan mencarimu. Bahkan mereka berusaha mendapatkan alamat rumahmu dari kami bertiga dan bagian administrasi. Mereka semakin mengerikan." Ucap Yoochun lagi. Berusaha membuat Jaejoong tenggelam dengan percakapan –karena sepertinya, Jaejoong merasa sulit untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Yoochun.

"Aish dasar sekumpulan idiot itu." Desis Jaejoong ketika mengingat _fanboys_ nya yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengejarnya.

Yoochun melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya. Ia masih memperhatikan ekspresi Jaejoong dengan hati-hati sebelum ia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, " –dan kau tahu, seseorang selalu berdiri di luar kelas kita dan menunggu hingga bel berbunyi sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke dalam kelasnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di depan kelas kita selama 3 hari ini. Ia hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Kurasa Ketua OSIS kita sedang menunggu sese– "

" –maksudmu, Yunho?!" pekik Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yoochun dan langsung bangkit berdiri ketika ia mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Jantungnya mulai berdetak hebat dengan perasaan yang begitu familiar ketika ia mengucapkan nama Yunho. Nama yang terasa manis di lidahnya. Perasaan familiar yang seolah membuncah dengan letupan-letupan yang mampu membuat wajahnya memerah dan memanas.

Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya ketika melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa merangkai _puzzle_ nya. Seringaian terlihat di bibir Yoochun.

"_Well~_ jadi ini semua berhubungan dengan Ketua OSIS kita tercinta –Jung Yunho." Ucap Yoochun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyilangkan kakinya sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong. _Like a boss._

"_Shit.."_ Jaejoong mengerang pelan sambil menyapu rambut _blonde_ nya ke belakang kepala ketika menyadari ia terjebak dalam permainan Yoochun. " –kau tahu? Terkadang aku benar-benar sangat membencimu karena kau selalu tahu apapun tentang diriku."

"Kita dipanggil _Soulmate_ bukan tanpa alasan 'kan? Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat Ketua OSIS kita menunggumu di depan kelas selama 3 hari ini? Apa kau sedang dalam masalah besar?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas perlahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia takut ketika ia menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun, perasaan yang terasa abu-abu itu akan semakin jelas baginya. Ia takut jika ia menceritakan semuanya, apa yang akan di katakan Yoochun padanya nanti adalah kenyataannya. Ia takut dengan kenyataan yang akan menghimpitnya nanti –karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa.. mungkin ia menyukai Yunho dan.. mungkin.. ia memang gay.

"Ini.." ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil menunjuk _kissmark_ yang ada di lehernya pada Yoochun. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan. Masih ragu antara mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi, ia tidak bisa terus tenggelam dalam perasaan yang begitu menyiksanya. Ia butuh seseorang untuk bisa mengerti dirinya –dan Yoochun adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan tatapan mata hitam Yoochun seolah membakarnya ketika ia menatap tanda merah keunguan yang menghitam itu. " –Yunho yang memberikan ini." lanjutnya pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"…."

"…."

"Kau –apa?" tanya Yoochun berusaha menangkap maksud ucapan Jaejoong. Telinganya seperti tersumbat sesuatu hingga ia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong dengan jelas. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yunho yang memberikan semua _kissmark_ di leher putih nan seksi ku ini, okay?" jawab Jaejoong sambil kembali duduk di samping Yoochun. Ia menolehkan kepala memperhatikan wajah datar Yoochun beberapa detik lamanya untuk menunggu reaksi darinya. Namun Yoochun masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"Apa kau berusaha mengatakan padaku kalau Yunho yang memberikan semua _kissmark_ itu di lehermu?" tanya Yoochun memastikan pendengarannya. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_HOLY MOTHER FUC –hhmf!"_ teriakan Yoochun terhenti ketika telapak tangan kanan Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Yoochun membelalakan mata ketika akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Ssth! Kau berada di rumahku! Ibuku akan membunuhmu kalau ia mendengarmu memaki seperti preman!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya. Yoochun melepaskan tangan Jaejoong di mulutnya dengan paksa. Mulutnya menganga lebar sambil menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"Yunho?! Dia yang memberikanmu ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, ini dan ini?! Apa kau yakin?! BAGAIMANA BISA?! Karena terakhir yang kuingat, kau bukan gay!" lengking Yoochun sambil menunjuk _kissmark_ di leher Jaejoong satu persatu-satu lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"Berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuhku! Kepalaku pusing!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan Yoochun yang terlihat begitu histeris. Yoochun melepaskan Jaejoong dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang gay bisa mendapatkan _kissmark_ yang terlihat begitu mematikan dari seorang laki-laki?

_Oh right, he is definitely as straight as a ruler!_ Pikir Yoochun sarkatis di dalam benaknya.

"_Oh my God!_ Kau dan Yunho.. kau… Yunho.. _oh dear_…." Yoochun dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia masih menatap wajah Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Memastikan lagi apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya bukanlah ilusi semata. " –benarkah?" tanya Yoochun belum mempercayainya.

Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing lalu melirik Yoochun dari sudut matanya, kemudian ia berdecak pelan. "Tsk~ kau lihat? Bahkan kau saja tidak bisa mempercayainya. Bagaimana dengan diriku? Tapi, sesulit apapun ini untuk dipercayai, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi."

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawab Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba merangkai semua hal yang terjadi padanya.

Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Yunho, bagaimana ia bisa berbicara dengan Yunho, bagaimana ia menjadi dekat dengan Yunho, bagaimana ia bisa menerima kehadiran Yunho, dan bagaimana ia bisa merasakan letupan-letupan yang terasa begitu manis ketika ia bersama dengan Yunho.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga Jaejoong sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Kita memiliki waktu seharian penuh di hari Minggu yang cerah ini~" Ucap Yoochun tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun kemudian membalas senyuman Yoochun dengan senyuman tipis. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum ia mulai menceritakannya.

"Kau ingat, aku pernah bertanya tentang Yunho pada kalian 'kan?"

"Yup."

"Sejak dari itu, aku selalu dibuat penasaran dengan Yunho. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana aku menganggap Yunho sebagai musuhku dan berpikir bahwa Yunho itu berwajah dua karena apa yang kudengar dan kulihat begitu kontradiksi? Tapi yah, itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman."

"Oh~ aku ingat momen itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh dan memalukan." Jawab Yoochun mengingat-ingat yang membuat Jaejoong meliriknya tajam.

"Yea~yea~ dan saat itu aku seperti dihantui rasa bersalah karena apapun yang kulakukan aku selalu mencari sosok Yunho dan apapun yang aku pikirkan aku selalu memikirnya. Changmin bilang padaku bahwa aku harus meminta maaf padanya sebelum aku semakin dihantui dengan perasaan bersalah itu." Lanjut Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mengingat saran-saran bodoh dari Changmin.

"Dan tepat 4 hari yang lalu, aku datang menghampirinya di halaman belakang sekolah untuk meminta maaf padanya."

"Maksudmu, halaman belakang dimana pohon ek itu tumbuh dan dimana kucing hamil itu berada?"

"Yup~ dan sebagai informasi untukmu, Boo sudah melahirkan. Kau tahu? Dia melahirkan 6 ekor anak kucing! Aku menamai mereka dengan nama kita~~ kau harus melihatnya dan kau akan terkejut ketika melihat Kitty~~ bulunya sangat putih, polos, dan menggemaskan! Sangat mengingatkanku dengan Hello –"

" –ehem.. Jae, fokus." Yoochun berdehem pelan memotong ucapan Jaejoong ketika menyadari ucapan Jaejoong mulai melenceng dari topik. Jaejoong terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika ia menyadarinya. Ia merindukan kucing-kucing itu dan..

"Oh –kau benar. Maaf~" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba mengingat apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Yoochun.

" –pada awalnya aku hanya ingin datang untuk meminta maaf padanya kemudian pergi dan tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya. Tapi, aku tidak sempat mengatakannya karena terlalu antusias ketika melihat anak-anak kucing itu." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Yoochun tidak menanggapi dan menunggu Jaejoong mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Saat itu pikiranku hanya terfokus pada anak-anak Boo dan lupa dengan tujuan utamaku untuk meminta maaf padanya. Tapi setelahnya, dia –Yunho.. mengatakan hal aneh yang membuat pikiranku sedikit semerawut."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Yoochun semakin penasaran.

"Dia bilang _'It's lovely to heard that you love Hello Kitty. I'll noted that._' Tapi sepertinya ia hanya ingin mengejekku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Yoochun. Ia menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya gugup " –dan karena ucapannya itu, aku justru semakin terus memikirkan Yunho." Lanjut Jaejoong pelan. Yoochun hanya terdiam sambil membalas tatapan mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong.

Kemudian Jaejoong terus menceritakan kejadian saat 3 hari lalu dimana hujan besar yang membanjiri halaman belakang sekolah dan bagaimana ia berusaha menyelamatkan kucing-kucing itu pada Yoochun. Hingga menceritakan bagaimana ia berakhir di dalam rumah Yunho. Bahkan ia menceritakan secara detail kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di rumah Yunho. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Jihye, bagaimana ia bersikap seperti pengecut ketika menyentuh kucing-kucing milik Yunho dan Jihye, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan_ kissmark_ di leher hingga ke bahunya itu, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Mrs. Jung, bagimana ia mengetahui bahwa Yunho sudah menyukai dirinya sejak dua tahun lalu, bagaimana ia berlari seperti kesetanan meninggalkan kediaman Jung tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yunho, dan bagaimana selama 3 hari ini ia berusaha menghindari Yunho karena ia selalu merasakan letupan-letupan aneh di dalam dadanya ketika mengingat Yunho. Perasaan itu kini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Semuanya ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya –Park Yoochun.

"Tsk~ Kau tahu Joongie ah? Kau ini terlalu naïf." decak Yoochun menanggapi cerita Jaejoong sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun yang tersenyum padanya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat ketika Yoochun berkata seperti itu.

"…."

"Aku yakin, kau sudah tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalamu, hanya saja kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mau mengakuinya." Lanjut Yoochun lagi sambil memainkan rambut _blonde _Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya ketika Jaejoong terdiam tidak membalas ucapannya. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar. " –kau menyukai Jung Yunho, dan dia juga menyukaimu~ Oh demi Tuhan! Dia menyukaimu sejak dua tahun yang lalu? Bukankah itu sangat keren dan begitu romantis?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya dan dia tidak keren!" Sanggah Jaejoong keras kepala sambil menepis tangan Yoochun di rambutnya. Namun wajah yang terasa memerah dan memanas membuat apa yang diucapkannya terdengar begitu kontradiksi. Hal ini lah yang ditakutkan Jaejoong jika ia menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun. Kenyataan bahwa ia memang menyukai Yunho.

"_Tsk~ in denial."_

"Chun ah~~" kini Jaejoong terdengar merengek pada Yoochun. Kedua matanya yang besar dan hitam terlihat semakin membesar seperti mata rusa. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya samar. " –A –aku tidak menyukainya, okay? Jadi, tolong jangan membuat kesimpulanmu sendiri dan mengacaukan pikiranku." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil memajukan bibirnya meminta persetujuan dari Yoochun. Yoochun hanya berdecak pelan.

"Kau tahu.. kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lebih dalam lagi kalau kau terus menyangkalnya setiap kali hatimu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Yoochun menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong. " –kau tidak mendorongnya ketika ia mencoba untuk menciummu, kau justru menariknya semakin mendekatimu dan membalas ciumannya. Jantungmu berdetak begitu cepat setiap kali kau berada di dekatnya." Lanjut Yoochun masih tersenyum dan menatap wajah kusut sahabatnya itu.

" –hatimu berusaha memberitahumu kalau kau juga menyukainya. Jangan menyangkalnya, _sweetheart~_ itu akan menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi kalau kau terus menerus menyangkal perasaan itu." Ucap Yoochun bijak sambil menyentuh dada kiri Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

Jaejoong menyentuh dada kirinya yang tadi di sentuh oleh Yoochun. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal. Begitu cepat ketika ia mengingat Yunho. Ia mengerlingkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yoochun.

"Haahh~ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong padamu. Itu lah alasannya mengapa terkadang aku sangat membencimu. Kau lebih memahamiku daripada diriku sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong menyerah dan membiarkan Yoochun membelai rambut _blonde_ nya. Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi itu artinya kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Yunho?" tanya Yoochun berusaha menahan tawanya. Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Yea.. mungkin.. mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Tapi Chunnie ah~ aku tidak ingin disebut gay." Gumam Jaejoong terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk membuat Yoochun tertawa karenanya. Jaejoong melirik Yoochun tajam dari sudut matanya.

"Hahahaha~~ kenapa tidak? kau menyukai Yunho –dan Yunho seorang laki-laki sama sepertimu."

"Karena kalian semua akan terus menggoda dan mengejekku lalu tertawa seperti orang kesetanan kalau kalian tahu aku memang gay. Sekarang lihat saja dirimu, kau tertawa di atas penderitaan orang." Desis Jaejoong terdengar kesal yang membuat Yoochun tertawa semakin keras.

"Hahahaha~~ lalu kenapa? Selama ini aku dan Junsu baik-baik saja~"

"Yea~yea~ benar~ kau dan Junsu." Gumam Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun setelahnya ia terperanjat kaget yang membuat keningnya berbenturan dengan kening lebar Yoochun.

'**DAK!'**

"AW~! Apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba berdiri seperti itu?!" tanya Yoochun sambil memegang keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"A –aaw! APA?! KAU DAN JUNSU?!" lengking Jaejoong sambil menahan sakit dikeningnya. Membuat dua orang yang baru tiba di depan pintu kamarnya terkejut bukan main mendengar lengkingan Jaejoong.

"Kurasa laki-laki _bishie_ ini terdengar sangat baik-baik saja, bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar lengkingan perempuannya." Desis Changmin sambil menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya.

"Aw _hyung~~_ sepertinya kau sangat baik-baik saja~" ucap Junsu sedikit menekan-nekan telinganya yang berdengung bising. " –dan, kenapa kau meneriakan namaku, Jae _hyung?"_ tanya Junsu sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong yang berantakan dan mendekati sofa merah bercorak Hello Kitty dimana _Soulmate_ berada. Changmin mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Tempat ini.. seperti baru saja dihancurkan seekor kingkong." Komentar Changmin ketika melihat kamar Jaejoong.

"Kau dan Yoochun.. kalian pacaran?! Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Junsu dan Yoochun bergantian. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia menatap Yoochun yang hanya menyeringai padanya lalu kembali menatap wajah _chubby _Junsu. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Junsu.

"Dia tahu?" bisik Junsu pada Yoochun sambil menatap Jaejoong hati-hati. Yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan sedangkan Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya dan meletakan sekantong keresek berisi buah dan minuman suplemen yang dibelinya bersama Junsu tadi di atas meja belajar Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan satu alis mata yang terangkat.

"Kau tahu?!" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin semakin histeris.

"Tidak mengherankan kalau kau begitu amat sangat bodoh. Bukankah itu sudah sangat terlihat jelas?" tanya Changmin sarkatis sambil menarik kursi meja belajar Jaejoong dan duduk di atasnya. Ia bisa melihat mata Jaejoong yang besar itu terlihat semakin membesar.

"HA? _Oh My God!_ Sejak kapan?"

"_Well,_ kurasa semenjak kita masuk _Senior High School, _meskipun Yoochun _hyung_ sudah menyukai si pantat bebek bersuara lumba-lumba itu sejak kita berumur 7 tahun. Jadi sudah hampir dua tahun Yoochun _hyung_ bersama Junsu _hyung_, benar 'kan _hyung?"_ tanya Changmin meminta konfirmasi dari Yoochun. Yoochun hanya terus tertawa ketika mendengar lengkingan Jaejoong yang memekik terkejut. Junsu bahkan sampai harus memukul bahu Yoochun dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tertawa seperti maniak.

"DUA TAHUN?! Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" lengking Jaejoong jadi merasa frustasi karena hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia merasa gagal menjadi sahabat mereka. Bahkan ia merasa gagal menjadi_ Soulmate_ Yoochun ketika apapun yang terjadi padanya, Yoochun selalu mengetahuinya, sedangkan ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yoochun.

"Memberitahumu? Tsk~ kurasa itu bukan pilihan yang tepat ketika kau begitu menentang perihal percintaan sesama jenis." Jawab Changmin semakin sinis sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Min ah~~" panggil Junsu menggeleng pelan dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Changmin hanya mendengus pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak menentangnya!" sangkal Jaejoong semakin frustasi.

"Ya, kau menentangnya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya kau menentangnya! Kau selalu melengking seperti perempuan setiap kali kami berbicara tentang gay!"

"Apa –? Aku tidak melengking!"

"Ya kau melakukanya! Bahkan kau seperti memandang jijik terhadap gay, demi Tuhan! Sekarang, apa kau mau mengakui kalau kau gay, huh?" tantang Changmin sambil mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ya aku gay, lalu kau mau apa?!"

Mulut Changmin sudah menganga lebar namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar untuk membalas ucapan Jaejoong ketika ia mendengar jawaban darinya yang terdengar begitu yakin. Junsu membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar Jaejoong mengakui bahwa ia seorang gay, sedangkan Yoochun hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Aish! Aku rasa aku benar-benar akan meledak!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya ketika ia merasakan wajahnya yang terasa memerah dan memanas.

"Chunnie ah~ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu penasaran karena sepertinya Yoochun tahu sesuatu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Yoochun _hyung?_ _Oh well,_ kurasa dia sangat sakit. Benar-benar sakit hingga ia harus menjalani terapi di rumah sakit." tanya Changmin pada Yoochun yang masih tertawa ketika ia tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Kalian tahu~~ Jaejoong dan Changmin bisa menjadi pasangan yang begitu serasi~" ucap Yoochun akhirnya masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

"APA?! Aku dan Changmin? Oh tolong bunuh saja aku daripada aku harus bersama dengan si Monyet Kota yang menyebalkan dan tidak sopan itu." Jawab Jaejoong menatap Changmin dari atas hingga bawah kemudian kembali menatap wajah Changmin sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Eeeww~ aku lebih baik bersama seekor kingkong betina daripada aku harus bersama laki-laki berwajah perempuan berambut pirang yang begitu berisik, bodoh, dan menyebalkan." Changmin menambahkan dan memasang tampang ngeri ketika ia melihat Jaejoong.

"Ya! Aku jauh lebih baik dari seekor kingkong! Bagaimana bisa kau membandingkanku dengan binatang?!" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendekati Changmin dan menjambak rambutnya. Changmin menahan lengan Jaejoong dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jaejoong dari rambutnya.

"Ya! Singkirkan tangan jelekmu itu dari rambutku! Aaahh –!"

"Kau tahu Chunnie~ aku sangat merindukan momen ini." ucap Junsu ketika melihat Changmin yang tidak lagi pendiam ketika ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong –_Soulfighter._

Yoochun hanya tersenyum sambil menarik lengan Junsu yang membuat Junsu kini duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang hingga perut Junsu.

"Aku juga merindukannya~ dan kau tahu? Mulai sekarang, kita bisa melakukan apapun di depan Jaejoong~" bisik Yoochun pelan sambil mencium tenguk leher Junsu yang membuat Junsu bergidik geli karenanya.

"Aish~ hentikan." Bisik Junsu tertawa pelan sambil berusaha lepas dari dekapan Yoochun. Namun Yoochun enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"_YAH YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!" _lengking Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan sambil melemparkan buah jeruk dan apel pada Yoochun ketika menyadari pasangan YooSu yang hampir berciuman.

- TBC -

Fyuh akhirnya bisa apdet ini juga xDDDD setelah kmrn terkapar bergadang mantengin fluktuasi perubahan jadwal kuliah yang makin ga jelas =)) LOL

So how? Hehehe finally jaejoong admit it that he like yunho~~ xDDD aaww~aw~ what a cutie denial~

Di review aja yah chapter ini gmn ;) kritik dan saran akan sangat membangun ~~~

Oh ya, kmrn aku apdet 1shoot judulnya Vampire's Desire~ just in case you haven't read it~ ;)

Thank you~~~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Only Reminds Me Of You**

**Based on: manga(s)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Mentioned: Other idols**

**Genre : Romance, crack, fluff, humor, school life, drama**

**Length this chapter : 18 pages MsW**

* * *

**[PART 7]**

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong tidak pernah lepas dari pintu kelasnya yang terbuka lebar. Murid-murid lain mulai berdatangan masuk ke dalam kelas ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi karena setengah jam lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

Jaejoong menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan yang sikutnya ia tumpu pada meja. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak liar mencari seseorang yang berdiri di koridor di depan kelasnya. Berharap laki-laki jangkung itu berdiri di depan kelasnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukannya berdiri di sana.

Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil menolehkan kepala menatap keluar jendela. Menatap pohon besar yang tumbuh di belakang sekolah. Memperhatikan pohon itu dengan seksama. Matanya yang besar dan hitam berusaha mencari sosok yang biasa berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Namun hasilnya tetaplah sama. Ia tidak menemukan sosok itu juga di sana.

"Kau mencarinya?" suara Changmin sedikit membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget karenanya. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap Changmin yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat seringaian di bibir Changmin yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

"Apa?!" desis Jaejoong ketika ia mendengar suara tawa Changmin yang terkekeh pelan. Suara tawa yang sangat mengganggunya. Ia tahu, Changmin akan mulai menggodanya.

"Ah~ _well~ well~_ jadi ini Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan wajah cantik, berkulit putih, berambut pirang, bersuara seperti perempuan, berpenampilan binal tetapi menyukai Hello Kitty dan mengaku bukan gay.. sedang mencari seseorang, eh?" suara Changmin terdengar seperti kaset rusak di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum maksa menanggapi ucapan Changmin.

"Hey Min ah~ apa kau pernah memakan sebuah sepatu, eh?! Aku yakin perut karetmu bisa mencernanya 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan senyum manis sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Changmin hanya menyeringai menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

"_Bring it on~"_ tantang Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong mengangkat sepatunya dan hendak memukulkannya ke kepala Changmin. Namun belum sempat Jaejoong mengayunkan lengannya, ia bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari depan kelasnya. Ia mendongakan kepala menatap segerombolan murid laki-laki yang mulai memenuhi koridor di depan kelas.

_His fanboys._

"Sial! Apa mereka tidak pernah menyerah?!" gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

"Joongie ah~ apa kau sudah baikan? Kudengar kau sakit? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kim Hyunjoong –siswa tingkat 3 kakak kelasnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati bangku Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ah~ aku membawakan minuman dan makanan suplemen untukmu." Choi Seunghyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku membawakan jus jambu untukmu, kudengar kau terkena demam berdarah?" kini suara Siwon yang terdengar.

"Aku khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu~" suara korea yang sedikit belepotan terdengar dari Hankyung –siswa China yang pindah ke Korea 6 bulan yang lalu.

"_Hyung,_ aku membuat sup ayam ginseng untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Choi Minho tidak mau kalah dengan pesaingnya.

Suara-suara lainnya mulai terdengar yang membuat suasana kelas seperti pasar ikan yang ribut dengan pelelangan ikan. Membuat kepala Jaejoong berdenyut sakit mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Kekeke~~ apakah aku harus memberi pengumuman di lapangan sekolah dengan _loud speaker_ kalau sekarang seorang Kim Jaejoong menyukai laki-laki, huh?" bisik Changmin pada Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup bibirmu rapat-rapat atau aku akan memotong 'benda' berhargamu dengan _cutter _ku!" Desis Jaejoong berbahaya yang justru membuat Changmin tertawa semakin histeris mendengar ancamannya yang terdengar sangat konyol.

Jaejoong menatap _fanboys_ yang mulai mendekati mejanya. Ia panik dan berusaha mencari celah untuk bisa melarikan diri. Namun mereka semakin mendekatinya yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong merinding karenanya.

"_Damn!"_ maki Jaejoong kesal. Ia berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak.

"AH! Lee _songsaenim!"_

Teriakan Jaejoong membuat para penggemarnya menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan mencari sosok guru _killer_ itu. Namun, mereka tidak melihat siapapun. Mereka justru melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sudah berlari keluar kelas.

"Aish~! Dia kabur!" gerutu Seunghyun ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berlari terbirit-birit seperti itu.

"Hey _hyung~_ menyerah saja lah~ kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya~ dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain_~" _suara Changmin membuat mereka semua menoleh cepat menatap Changmin yang sedang menggigit roti dagingnya. Ia mengunyah roti itu sambil menatap wajah terkejut mereka lalu tersenyum menyeringai pada semuanya.

"HEEE~~?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong menyentuh keningnya yang berkeringat dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun tidak teratur. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit setelah ia hanya berlarian ke sana kemari ketika para penggemarnya itu terus saja mengejarnya. Entah hal apa yang dikatakan Changmin pada mereka yang membuat semuanya semakin agresif dan menggila untuk menangkapnya. Membuatnya kini harus bolos dari mata pelajaran.

"Si idiot Changmin! Haahh –aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" desis Jaejoong terengah-engah. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanan dan mengipasi lehernya yang berkeringat. Manik mata hitamnya bergerak menatap sebuah pohon ek besar yang berdiri kokoh 10m di hadapannya.

Ia menelan ludah perlahan dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati pohon ek itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak semakin liar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup ketika ia semakin mendekati pohon tua itu. Perasaan yang terasa familiar kembali muncul ketika memori di dalam ingatannya mulai berputar dengan lambat seperti proyektor tua.

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan pohon itu. Ia mendongakan kepala dan menyipitkan matanya ketika bias-bias sinar matahari berusaha menerobos masuk melalui celah dedaunan dan ranting-ranting yang bersilangan. Angin musim semi perlahan berhembus dan menghempaskan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong.

Ia merasa _de ja vu._

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh batang kulit pohon ek itu. Teksturnya tetap sama saat terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya. Tetap kasar seperti layaknya sebatang pohon. Membuatnya kini bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali ia mengunjungi halaman belakang ini.

'**Srek'**

Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya ketika mendengar suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak. Jantungnya seolah akan mencuat keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya ketika ia membayangkan siapa yang ada di balik punggungnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan perlahan.

_De ja vu._

"Meow~~"

"Boo~ kau mengejutkanku." Ucap Jaejoong menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat Boo yang berjalan mendekatinya. Namun tak bohong juga ia merasa kecewa ketika apa yang ada di hadapannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Ia berharap sosok Yunho yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Entah mengapa ia kini merasa sangat merindukan laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu. Merindukan tatapan mata coklatnya yang begitu lembut, aroma tubuh maskulinnya yang memabukkan, dan senyumannya yang mampu membuat tubuh Jaejoong merasa ringan tanpa gravitasi. Ia sangat merindukannya.

Boo berhenti melangkah kemudian duduk di atas tanah tak jauh dari Jaejoong. Seolah mengerti bahwa Jaejoong 'takut' padanya. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihat Boo yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan mata besar dan beningnya. Ekornya yang panjang terlihat bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dimana anak-anakmu, hm?" tanya Jaejoong pada Boo sambil berjongkok dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang di tanyakan Jaejoong, Boo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan manik mata hitam Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Boo. Senyum Jaejoong terlihat semakin melebar ketika melihat 6 ekor anak kucing itu sedang bermain berlarian ke sana kemari saling kejar dan saling tangkap. Membuat keributan kecil dengan suara 'meow' mereka yang terdengar begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Boo~ a –apa dia sudah datang ke sini?" tanya Jaejoong pelan pada Boo yang membuat kucing belang hitam putih itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong.

"Meow~ eerr~"

"Sepertinya kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti bahasamu. Sayang sekali." Gumam Jaejoong sambil duduk bersandar pada batang pohon ek dan memperhatikan Boo yang terus menatapnya.

"Meoow~"

"Kau bertanya kemana dia pergi? Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir dia akan berdiri di depan kelasku dan menungguku. Tapi, aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini. Jadi, kupikir dia sedang bersamamu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Mencari-cari bias matahari yang berhasil menembus dedaunan pohon ek yang lebat.

"Meeoow~"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Padahal banyak sekali hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Apa mungkin dia sudah berhenti dan menyerah? Apa mungkin?" tanya Jaejoong pada Boo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia takut apa yang ia pikirkan tadi benar-benar terjadi –bahwa Yunho sudah berhenti menyukainya dan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Boo yang diam tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Boo, apakah sekarang begitu terlambat untuk menyadari kalau aku juga menyukainya?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Satu minggu.

Selama satu minggu itu Jaejoong tidak bisa menemukan Yunho di sekolahnya. Di kelasnya, di perpustakaan, di ruang OSIS, bahkan di halaman belakang sekolah dimana pohon ek yang besar itu tumbuh disana karena terlalu sibuk menghindari kejaran _fanboys_ yang membuat ruang geraknya sangat terbatas untuk mencari dan bertemu dengan Yunho.

Namun, Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau selama satu minggu itu ia tidak bisa menemukan Yunho di sekolahnya bukan gara-gara penggemarnya yang mengganggu, tetapi karena Yunho sedang di rawat di rumah sakit hampir seminggu yang lalu –tepat di hari dimana ia kembali ke sekolah. Ia baru mengetahui berita itu ketika tadi pagi Junsu memberi tahunya.

Ada rasa lega dan juga khawatir ketika ia mendapatkan berita itu. Lega karena kemungkinan Yunho masih belum menyerah tentang dirinya dan khawatir karena berita yang ia dengar, Yunho terkena tifus.

"Kalau kau memang khawatir dengan keadaannya, kau bisa datang mengunjungi rumah sakit. Kau tahu 'kan dimana ia dirawat?" tanya Yoochun pada sahabatnya itu yang terlihat gelisah semenjak Jaejoong mendapatkan berita itu dari Junsu dan selalu terlihat gelisah ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan Yunho di manapun.

"Tapi.." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Mengunjunginya dan meluruskan benang kusut yang sedang membelenggu keduanya memang pilihan terbaik. Hanya saja, ia belum siap juga untuk bertemu dengan Yunho.

_He is ready, but not yet._

"Apa kali ini kau phobia juga dengan Jung Yunho? Kau begitu menyukainya seperti kau menyukai kucing tapi kau tidak bisa menyentuh mereka? Kau memang sangat aneh, _hyung."_ Ucap Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong kini menatapnya tajam dari sudut matanya.

"_Hyung,_ aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini." Suara cempreng Junsu membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dari Changmin padanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, aku belum pernah melihatmu yang benar-benar jatuh cinta seperti ini. Bagaimana rasanya? Terasa sangat mendebarkan, bukan?" tanya Junsu tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafas kemudian meletakan kepalanya ke atas meja. Matanya yang hitam dan besar menatap nanar awan putih menggumpal yang bergerak perlahan di atas langit yang terlihat begitu cerah. Namun cerahnya langit tak mampu membuat suasana hati Jaejoong membaik. Ia merasa gelisah dan khawatir.

"Rasanya aneh. Seperti merasakan letupan-letupan yang manis ketika jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan karena memikirkanya, tapi di sisi lain –rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya." Gumam Jaejoong sambil terus memperhatikan langit biru cerah dari balik jendela kelasnya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih ia tidak melihat wajah Yunho dan mendengar suaranya. Rasanya, ia sudah sangat merindukan sosok Ketua OSIS itu. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Aaaww~ dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta~ dia terlihat begitu jinak ketika seperti ini."ucap Changmin lagi bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya berdecak pelan ketika melihat _Soulmate_ nya yang seperti itu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih manis darinya_~ just_ _go and catch him~"_ ucap Junsu sambil membelai lembut rambut _blonde_ Jaejoong. Satu kebiasaan dari Junsu yang sangat Jaejoong sukai. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan tangan Junsu di rambutnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin merindukan Yunho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Jadi~ kau akan menjenguknya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman mesra untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik~?"

"Oh diamlah Changmin! Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!"

"Satu ciuman memang cukup~ walaupun _make up sex_ adalah yang terbaik~"

"YA! Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati di tanganku, Shim Changmin?!"

"Apa kau akan terus melarikan diri seperti ini, Joongie ah?" suara _husky_ Yoochun menengahi percekcokan _Soulfighter_ yang tidak pernah berhenti semenjak mereka keluar dari kelas. Changmin seperti menemukan mainan baru ketika ia bisa menggoda Jaejoong lebih dari yang biasanya ia lakukan selama hampir 12 tahun mereka berteman.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Changmin yang sedang menyeringai dengan tatapan mematikan seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam. Demi Tuhan, rasanya Jaejoong ingin menenggelamkan Changmin di lautan pasifik karena ia terus berbicara seperti kaset rusak.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri." desis Jaejoong sambil menolehkan kepala menatap Yoochun yang berjalan di samping kanannya.

Jaejoong bukannya melarikan diri, hanya saja ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Yunho, namun hanya membayangkan wajah Yunho saja sudah cukup membuat tubuh Jaejoong seolah membeku dan membuat lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Yunho sekarang. Sudah dibilang 'kan, ia sudah siap untuk menemui Yunho, tapi ini belum saatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat frustasi sekarang.

"Tentu kau tidak melarikan diri~ kau hanya menjadi seorang pengecut sekarang." Lagi-lagi ucapan sarkatis Changmin membuat Jaejoong terpaksa menendang kaki belakangnya. Membuat Changmin kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh.

"YA!" Changmin membalas dengan memukul bahu Jaejoong yang membuatnya menjerit menahan sakit.

"Ok, berhenti kalian berdua! Oh demi Tuhan kalian benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala!" lengkingan Junsu kini yang terdengar. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Changmin sambil memisahkan keduanya untuk menjauh, kemudian ia berjalan di tengah keduanya. Junsu memberikan tatapan mematikan dari sudut matanya pada Changmin. " –dan kau Changmin, berhentilah bersikap begitu menyebalkan!" lanjut Junsu yang membuat Changmin hanya mendengus pelan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ok _hyung_ ah~ aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk menata hati dan mentalmu untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kau bertemu dengan Yunho. Tapi, apa kau akan terus membiarkan Yunho menunggumu? Mungkin ia bisa mencintaimu selama ini, tapi belum tentu juga ia bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi begitu ia tahu kau menghindarinya. Bisa saja ia berhenti menunggu dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi demi menjaga perasaanmu." ucap Junsu terdengar bijak. Membuat Yoochun berdecak pelan tidak menyangka jika pujaan hatinya yang selalu terlihat seperti bocah bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Ucapan Junsu begitu terngiang di gendang telinga Jaejoong. Ia terdiam dan merenungkan apa yang diucapkan Junsu padanya. Junsu benar. Mungkin Yunho menyukai dirinya selama 2 tahun ini, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Terlebih lagi ketika Jaejoong terlihat begitu menghindarinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang keadaannya seperti itu, ia merasa bahwa sakitnya Yunho memang karena dirinya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Memikirkan lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Menemui Yunho dan menumpahkan segala emosi dan perasaannya itu pada satu-satunya laki-laki yang mampu mencuri hatinya, atau membiarkan Yunho kembali menunggu dan membuat Yunho menyerah terhadap dirinya begitu saja tanpa Yunho sadari bahwa ia sudah membawa hati Jaejoong bersamanya?

Jaejoong ingin mengambil kembali hatinya yang berhasil di curi oleh Yunho, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin Yunho terus menjaga hati itu tepat di sisi hatinya. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti gua yang tak bercahaya. Ia ingin akhir yang bahagia.

Pikiran itu begitu berkecamuk di dalam kepala Jaejoong, membuatnya mengerang kesal karena perang batin di dalam benaknya.

"Argh! Kenapa jatuh cinta itu rasanya begitu rumit dan memusingkan?! Rasanya kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah!"

"Cinta itu sederhana~ semua tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapi perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hatimu." Jawab Yoochun yang membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terdiam.

Cinta itu sederhana.

"Hey, apa kau tahu Jaejoong _hyung?_ Ada satu sifatmu yang membuatku terkadang jengkel namun kagum dalam satu waktu? Kau selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir. Kau bertindak tanpa memikirkan resiko apa yang akan terjadi seperti orang tak tahu malu, tapi kau tidak pernah peduli dengan resiko apa yang akan kau hadapi, karena apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu bisa melewatinya dengan caramu sendiri karena kau yakin itu benar. Bahkan kau tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang dengan tindakanmu itu. Kau memiliki prinsip dan caramu sendiri. Kau memiliki karakter yang begitu kuat. _Blunt like an unshamed person, but smart like Einstein. But still –not smarter enough from me."_

Suara Changmin membuat ketiga orang yang berjalan di sampingnya menolehkan kepala menatap dirinya. Changmin menguap lebar menghiraukan tiga pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatatapan penasaran sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Manik mata coklatnya tiba-tiba saja menatap seorang perempuan yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menatap seragam sekolah perempuan itu yang berbeda dengan seragam sekolahnya. Keningnya terlihat berkerut samar. Perempuan itu seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Jadi, kenapa sekarang kau begitu peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang, huh?" tanya Changmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Menatap mata hitam dan besarnya yang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induk dan kehilangan arah. Tatapan matanya terlihat seperti kebingungan.

Changmin tersenyum menyeringai. _" –I'm trying to say, what the fuck are you thinking for this whole damn week?!_ Jangan jadi pengecut hanya karena kau takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang. Berpikir lebih dulu sama sekali bukan gayamu. Bertindaklah sebelum berpikir seperti yang sering kau lakukan. _Just go and catch your damn love!"_

Ucapan Changmin bagaikan tamparan keras di pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap mata_ dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia tahu, Changmin tahu apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan –dan perkataan Changmin seolah menyadarkannya dari rasa takut yang selama ini membelenggunya. Rasa takut yang terasa sangat konyol dan seperti sebuah omong kosong baginya jika ia kembali mengingat siapa dirinya.

Ia seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tidak pernah peduli dengan perkataan orang.

"_Well,_ Changmin mungkin sedang dalam masa periodenya dan marah-marah seperti itu dan ia terlihat begitu _butthurt _melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau tahu bagaimana ia menyayangimu 'kan? Meskipun cara yang ia tunjukkan sangatlah aneh. Tapi, apa yang di ucapkan Changmin tadi benar. Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini? Kau sudah mengakui kalau kau menyukai Yunho. Lalu, apalagi sekarang masalahnya? Ini bukan seperti akhir dari duniamu 'kan?" Yoochun menanggapi ucapan Changmin sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Hey Yoochun _hyung!_ Siapa yang sedang dalam masa periode?! Dan –maaf! Aku tidak menyayangi si _blonde _yang aneh itu. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan sikap bodohnya. _Stop being delusional."_ Sanggah Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanggapi ucapannya. Changmin mendengus keras.

"Yup~ aku setuju dengan Changmin. Berpikir lebih dulu sama sekali bukan gayamu, Jae _hyung._ Jadi, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Dia sudah menunggumu terlalu lama." Junsu mendukung perkataan Changmin dan Yoochun.

Merasa kini tiga pasang mata sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti membakarnya hidup-hidup itu dan seolah mendesaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka, membuat Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan merileks-an tubuhnya yang terasa tegang dan kaku setiap kali ia memikirkan Yunho.

"Kau tahu Minnie? Kau adalah orang terakhir yang akan kuminta untuk memberiku saran dan nasihat." Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Namun apa yang tadi di katakan Changmin padanya benar-benar membuat Jaejoong tersadar. Mungkin.. mungkin.. ini sudah saatnya ia membuat keputusan.

"Hha~ apa kau tidak pernah tahu ungkapan ini? _'save the best for the last'_ hahaha~" Changmin tertawa penuh kemenangan ketika ia bisa membuat Jaejoong tidak berkutik lagi.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendengar suara tawa Changmin, kemudian ia berjalan di hadapan Changmin yang membuat laki-laki jangkung itu berhenti melangkah ketika Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya. Suara tawa penuh kemenangan Changmin hilang begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengan di lehernya kemudian sedikit berjinjit dan mencium pelan bibirnya dengan cepat.

Changmin hanya membelalakan matanya dan berteriak dalam diam tanpa suara. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat baginya untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika merasakan bibir lembut itu di atas permukaan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar seperti terhipnotis.

Jaejoong hanya menyeringai.

"_Yes baby~darling~sweetheart~ you are the best."_ Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Changmin yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Nyawa Changmin seolah menguap mengudara.

Kesadaran Changmin kembali ketika ia mendengar suara lengkingan tawa khas Junsu dan suara tawa serak milik Yoochun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang meleletkan lidah padanya.

"ASDGHJT75^%^$%RfhjG#%$&HI!" suara lengkingan Changmin yang memaki sudah tidak bisa dimengerti lagi dan membuat Jaejoong berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak menghindari amukan Monyet Kota yang sedang mengejarnya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu mengerikan. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu masih belum berhenti tertawa melihat _dongsaeng-_nya yang kecolongan seperti itu.

Jaejoong masih berusaha menghindari kejaran Changmin hingga gerbang sekolah ketika tiba-tiba saja suara tawanya perlahan menghilang ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di samping gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berhenti berlari dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Changmin semakin mendekat dan berusaha menangkapnya. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk menghindari Changmin.

Changmin yang tak jauh di belakangnya langsung menarik kerah baju belakang Jaejoong dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaejoong dari belakang. Bersiap untuk mencekik pencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau –"

" –_annyeong Jaejoong oppa!"_

Suara seseorang membuat Changmin yang masih melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaejoong mendongakan kepala menatap perempuan yang tadi dilihatnya kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan juga Jaejoong –dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ia menyapa Jaejoong dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibir mungil itu.

"Jihye ah.." panggil Jaejoong pelan.

Melihat Jihye yang berdiri di hadapannya membuat jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengapa Jihye tiba-tiba berdiri di depan sekolahnya dan menyapanya. Rasa khawatir dan gelisah tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti dirinya.

Changmin yang merasakan dan menyadari detak jantung Jaejoong yang mulai berdetak begitu cepat, langsung melepaskan lengannya di leher Jaejoong. Manik matanya menatap perempuan berambut panjang hitam lurus sepinggang dengan sebuah bando pita berwarna merah muda menghiasi puncak kepalanya sedang tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja manik mata perempuan itu bergerak menatapnya yang membuat Changmin sedikit salah tingkah ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku menunggu _oppa_ sedari tadi. Apa jam sekolah _oppa_ sudah selesai?" tanya Jihye kembali menatap Jaejoong yang sepertinya begitu terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

"Ah.." Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata. " –uhm, yeah." Lanjutnya sedikit salah tingkah.

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Jihye tersenyum lebar. Perempuan itu langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan mengapit lengan kanannya yang membuat Changmin harus mundur selangkah ketika perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja mendekati mereka.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku ingin mentraktirmu di sebuah café yang baru buka hari ini, _oppa_ tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya Jihye masih dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir mungil itu. Matanya yang coklat menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Mata coklat yang mengingatkan Jaejoong dengan seseorang.

"Oh.. _well.."_ Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho. Lagipula, ini terlalu tiba-tiba ketika ia masih belum mantap untuk menentukan keputusan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun ia tidak cukup tega juga ketika melihat mata coklat Jihye yang berbinar penuh harap. " –tidak.. aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya yang membuat Jihye tersenyum semakin lebar.

Jihye menolehkan kepalanya menatap laki-laki jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam di belakang mereka. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat mata coklat itu menatap langsung ke arah matanya.

"Maaf kalau aku harus 'menculik' Jaejoong _oppa _darimu_._ Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang. Tidak apa 'kan? Dan –oh ya! Jung Jihye _imnida~"_ Ucap Jihye pada Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan padanya.

Changmin lagi-lagi hanya mengerjapkan matanya menatap tangan mungil itu kini terulur padanya. Lama menatapnya hingga membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar melihat Changmin yang terdiam seperti itu hingga membuat Jaejoong harus menyikut pelan perutnya. Seolah tersadar bahwa ia sudah membiarkan tangan perempuan itu tergantung begitu saja di atas angin beberapa detik lamanya, ia menyambut tangan mungil itu.

"Oh.. uhm –ne, Shim Changmin –dan ah –tidak. Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Changmin pelan nyaris seperti bisikan bahkan terdengar sedikit tergagap. Ia memaki diri sendiri di dalam benaknya ketika suaranya seperti hilang tertelan kembali.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan melihat Changmin yang terlihat gugup seperti itu. Ini menarik~ pikirnya.

Jihye tersenyum. "Terimakasih~ Changmin ssi." Ucap Jihye sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali menolehkan kepala menatap Jaejoong lalu menariknya untuk pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"_Maaf_ Minnie." Ucap Jaejoong pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan bersama Jihye.

Changmin masih berdiri diam menatap punggung keduanya yang semakin menjauh. Ia menatap telapak tangan kanannya dan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali ketika ia mengingat sentuhan lembut itu di telapak tangannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak begitu liar seperti akan mencuat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya yang terasa panas seperti terbakar.

"Hey, Minnie! Ada apa denganmu?" suara _husky_ Yoochun menyadarkan Changmin dari dunianya sendiri. Ia sudah memanggil Changmin beberapa kali, namun _dongsaeng_-nya itu terus terdiam seperti patung dan tidak menyahut panggilannya.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan melihat Yoochun sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kemana Jaejoong _hyung _pergi? Dan siapa gadis itu?" suara cempreng Junsu kini yang terdengar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Changmin sambil menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat. " –dia bilang namanya adalah Jung Jihye –dan aku tidak memiliki ide apapun tentang siapa gadis yang sedang bersama Jaejoong _hyung."_ Lanjutnya menggelengkan kepala ketika ia mengingat senyum perempuan itu.

"Jung?" tanya Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya samar sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kini sudah menghilang di belokan.

"Hey apa kau benar baik-baik saja, Minnie ah? Wajahmu terlihat sangat memerah seperti tomat." Tanya Junsu ketika ia menyadari wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu memerah. Ia menyentuh kening Changmin dan memastikan ia tidak demam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Changmin sambil menepis pelan tangan Junsu di keningnya.

_Indeed, he is really… okay?_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong berusaha menahan rasa antusiasnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam café yang di maksud Jihye. Ia seperti ingin berteriak kegirangan ketika kini ia duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam café Hello Kitty yang baru_ launching_ hari ini. Hanya orang-orang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan tempat di café yang baru buka di hari pertama itu. Café yang banyak di gandrungi perempuan dan anak-anak, dan ia termasuk 100 orang pengunjung pertama yang beruntung!

"Aku tahu kau akan senang~ karena aku juga sangat senang bisa berada di dalam sini~" ucap Jihye berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah berbinar Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menemukan pulau mainannya sendiri.

"Jihye aaah~ ini benar-benar hebat! Maksudku, sangat hebat!" Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa antusiasnya ketika melihat begitu banyak pernak-pernik dan _furniture_ berbentuk Hello Kitty yang belum pernah ia lihat. Percampuran warna merah dan merah muda yang menjadi ciri khas Hello Kitty membuat Jaejoong seperti berada di dalam dunia Hello Kitty.

"Haha~ kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, _oppa~~~_ aku tahu kau akan menyukainya~"

"Oh –ehem.." senyum lebar Jaejoong perlahan mengendur ketika ia menyadari kalau ia sudah bertingkah seperti perempuan pada umumnya yang menggilai Hello Kitty hingga Jihye menyebutnya seperti itu. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa menahannya. " –ba –bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan tiket _launching_ café ini? Kau tahu, untuk mendapatkan tiketnya sudah seperti bertempur untuk mendapatkan tiket konser DBSK." Tanya Jaejoong berusaha untuk membuat topik pembicaraan dan mengalihkan perhatian Jihye yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ia baru saja melihat monyet sirkus.

"Yunho _oppa_ yang mendapatkan tiketnya untukku." Jawab Jihye sambil melirik Jaejoong yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku di atas kursi bercorak Hello Kitty yang sedang di dudukinya.

Mendengar nama Yunho dari bibir adiknya itu sungguh membuat jantung Jaejoong berpacu dengan adrenalin yang terasa begitu familiar di dalam dadanya. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat dan merambat naik ke wajahnya. Membuat wajah putih itu memerah dan semburat rona merah itu kini bisa terlihat di kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Dia kakak terkeren yang pernah kupunya!" lanjut Jihye berusaha menahan seringaiannya ketika ia melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"_We –well.._ kau beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong menanggapi senormal mungkin dan berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Jihye yang seolah menusuk langsung ke ke dalam matanya. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

Jihye tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu salah tingkah. Ia bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi Jaejoong ketika ia menyebutkan nama kakaknya di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Hhhaah~" tiba-tiba Jihye menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil mengaduk _strawberry milk shake_ yang tadi dipesannya dengan sendok plastik berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty di ujung sendok.

Jaejoong melirik Jihye yang sedang memainkan _strawberry milk shake_ dengan sendoknya itu. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Ada perasaan bersalah ketika ia melihat wajah manis perempuan itu kini terlihat begitu sedih. Perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba saja membelenggunya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan bersalah itu.

"Hey.. ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat muram? Kupikir kau akan terlihat begitu ceria di dalam café ini." Tanya Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan wajah Jihye.

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, wajah perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang itu terlihat mirip dengan Yunho. Mata coklatnya, hidung mancungnya, bentuk bibirnya yang unik, bahkan garis wajahnya terlihat begitu mirip dengan Yunho. Jihye adalah perempuan yang mendekati tipe idealnya. Aah~ tidak mengherankan.

"Seharusnya aku datang ke sini bersama _oppa_. Tapi ia masih dirawat di rumah sakit." Jawab Jihye pelan yang membuat dada Jaejoong terasa sakit ketika mendengarnya. Ia kini mengerti mengapa ia merasa bersalah.

"Oh –kudengar ia terkena tifus. Apa –sekarang dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong semakin khawatir. Ia ingin mendengar kabar tentang Yunho. Laki-laki yang sudah membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat dan mampu membuat Jaejoong hampir gila karenanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah seminggu _oppa_ di rumah sakit. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa pulang sejak 3 hari lalu, tapi.." Jawab Jihye menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mendongakan kepala menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Menatap mata hitamnya yang menyiratkan rasa gelisah dan khawatir. Jihye tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Jaejoong sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho.

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika melihat sorot mata Jihye yang terlihat begitu sedih. " –oh, kita bicarakan hal lain saja. Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu." lanjut Jihye sambil tersenyum seperti berusaha menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Senyumnya terlihat seperti dipaksaan.

"Jihye ah.." panggil Jaejoong pelan. Jihye mengerlingkan matanya menatap keluar jendela dengan senyum tipis masih terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk mengatakan semuanya ketika _oppa_ tidak ada di sekitar kita 'kan?" tanya Jihye pada Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya. Jihye menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum. Ia harus bisa melakukannya untuk kakak laki-laki yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika Jihye mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan _oppa._ Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan itu?" tanya Jihye pada Jaejoong yang kini wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong menjilat bibir dengan gugup. Manik mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong tak lagi menatap ke arahnya.

"Oh –uhm.. Jika itu adalah rahasia yang tidak bisa dikatakan pada siapapun, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Aku takut Yunho akan marah jika rahasianya terbongkar."

"Benarkah? Meskipun semua rahasia ini tentang dirimu? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?"

Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya menatap wajah Jihye. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Sesungguhnya ia sangat penasaran dengan rahasia apalagi yang disembunyikan Yunho darinya. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang Yunho. Rasa penasaran itu benar-benar bisa membunhunya secara perlahan. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu semua hal tentang Yunho dan semua hal yang Yunho sembunyikan darinya.

Jihye tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya Yunho _oppa_ seperti ini. Maksudku, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan sekitarnya, meskipun banyak orang yang menginginkan dirinya. Tapi, dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius." Ucap Jihye pelan sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini hanya menatap sepotong _strawberry cheesecake_ yang ada di atas meja. Namun ia tahu, Jaejoong begitu serius mendengarkannya.

"Yunho _oppa_ seperti orang yang berhati dingin ketika orang-orang disekitarnya menunjukkan rasa tertarik mereka padanya. Pribadinya memang seperti itu, dia baik dan ramah sehingga membuat siapa saja akan menyukainya. Siapapun bisa dekat dengannya karena dia orang yang supel dan mudah bersosialisasi. Tapi, begitu orang itu menginginkan hatinya, dia akan menjaga jarak dengan mereka dan menolaknya dengan cara yang halus agar tidak menyakiti hati mereka –yang justru membuat mereka semakin jatuh hati padanya. Yunho _oppa_ orang yang baik, namun hatinya tetap dingin seperti es. Meskipun banyak yang menaruh hati padanya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan hatinya mencair untuk orang lain ketika seseorang sudah melumerkan hatinya yang dingin itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

"Semua orang menginginkan Jung Yunho, terutama hatinya. Tapi, tidak ada satupun orang yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang dingin, tapi kau.. hanya kau yang mampu melakukannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali ia melihatmu di gerbang sekolah ketika bunga-bunga cherry tumbuh dengan indahnya di atasmu, ketika tubuhmu bermandikan kelopak bunga cherry yang berjatuhan, hatinya yang dingin langsung terasa hangat dengan perasaan itu." ucap Jihye tersenyum ketika tatapan mata Jaejoong akhirnya tertuju padanya, " –dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Ucapan Jihye membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dan memanas dengan cepat. Tubuhnya merasakan perasaan yang begitu familiar ketika mendengar bahwa Yunho menyukainya sejak dua tahun lalu saat pertama kali Yunho melihatnya –yang dimana ia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Yunho di sekitarnya. Ia tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi, perasaan yang Yunho rasakan padanya sejak dua tahun lalu itu mampu membuat hati Jaejoong seolah meleleh juga karenanya.

_It's too sweet and warm to be true._

"Yunho oppa adalah orang paling jujur yang pernah aku tahu, tapi ketika dia menemukan cintanya, dia seperti anak anjing yang tak tahu arah. Dia hanya memperhatikanmu dari jauh karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk bisa dekatmu, dia tidak tahu cara mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah menghampiriku dan berbicara padaku? Setidaknya, aku menyadari keberadaannya disekitarku. " tanya Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa keingintahuannya itu.

Jika Yunho benar-benar menyukainya, mengapa dia tidak pernah memperjuangkannya? Yunho hanya berdiri diam dan memperhatikannya dari jauh selama dua tahun tanpa melakukan apapun. Jika seperti itu, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa menyadari keberadaan Yunho bahkan perasaan Yunho padanya?

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Jihye tersenyum karenanya. " –karena suatu hari, dia bilang padaku 'Jaejoong benar-benar seperti seekor kucing. Dia tidak suka di dekati, tapi biarkan dia yang mendekati dengan sendirinya. _Because curiosity could kill cats.'_ Jadi, selama dua tahun itu, Yunho oppa tidak pernah mendekatimu karena dia tahu, kau tidak suka di dekati terutama oleh laki-laki."

"Dia itu bodoh dan aneh." Desis Jaejoong kesal sendiri ketika ia mengetahui alasan mengapa Yunho tidak pernah mendekatinya.

"Aku tahu dia bodoh dan aku setuju dengan itu. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu, tapi dia tidak mau melakukanya sebelum kau benar-benar datang menghampirinya. Dan –sikapnya yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau dia terus bersikap seperti pengecut, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan itu dan kau akan menjadi milik orang lain tanpa sempat menyataan perasaannya padamu." Ucap Jihye yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesal dengan semua kebodohan Yunho selama ini.

"Jika dia tidak pernah menghampiriku, bagaimana aku menyadari perasaannya bahkan keberadaannya? Banyak laki-laki di sekolahku yang selalu datang menghampiriku dan –" Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika ia mulai mengerti mengapa Yunho tidak pernah mendekatinya.

Jaejoong benci di dekati, terutama dengan laki-laki. Ia akan bersikap dingin jika seseorang berusaha mendekatinya. Bahkan tidak segan-segan ia akan mencoret nama orang itu jika mereka terlalu agresif mendekatinya. Tapi.. hanya satu orang yang mampu membuat Jaejoong penasaran dengannya dan membuat Jaejoong ingin terus mendekatinya. Hanya satu orang yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

'_Because curiousity could kill cats'._

_Shit. _

Yunho memang bodoh, tapi dia lebih pintar dari apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Jihye menatap Jaejoong dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan padanya. Namun setelah beberapa lamanya Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menatap matanya, Jihye kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi yah.. teorinya yang aneh tentang sifatmu yang seperti seekor kucing terbukti benar ketika pertama kalinya kalian bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah, kau selalu dibuat penasaran dengannya, iya 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Jihye membuat Jaejoong terperanjat dari kursinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika mata coklat itu terus menatap ke dalam matanya. Mata coklat yang seperti bisa membaca apa yang dipikir dan dirasakannya.

_Indeed, he is curious._

"Sekarang, aku hanya meminta satu hal darimu." Ucap Jihye lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan yang ada di atas pangkuannya.

Jaejoong sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Jihye. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jihye, karena perempuan berambut panjang itu kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Jihye ah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyentuh pelan bahu kiri Jihye. Hanya sebuah meja bundar putih kecil yang memisahkan keduanya. Ia ingin membantu Jihye jika ia memang bisa melakukan itu untuknya. Ia akan membantu Jihye semampunya.

Jihye mendongakan kepala dan kedua matanya kini menyorotkan kesedihannya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Yunho _oppa_ seperti raga tanpa jiwa seperti itu. Ia seperti robot. Kini ia jarang menyentuh makanannya hingga suster harus terus memaksanya, ia sering terlihat masih terbangun di tengah malam meskipun sedatif dan obat sudah di berikan padanya, ia sering melamun, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, ia sering mengeluhkan kepala dan dadanya yang sakit." Ucapan Jihye membuat senyuman Jaejoong perlahan memudar. Ia menelan ludahnya gelisah. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di dadanya begitu terasa hingga ke tenggorokannya ketika ia mendengar apa yang sudah di lewati Yunho selama ini.

"Jaejoong _oppa_.." panggil Jihye pelan sambil menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang ada di atas bahu kirinya. Jaejoong semakin terkesiap ketika ia merasakan tangan dingin yang memegang tangannya terasa bergetar. _" –please help him."_ Suara Jihye terdengar pecah.

Hati Jaejoong seperti di pukul bertubi-tubi oleh benda tumpul. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat Jihye yang seperti ini. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat air yang terbendung di sudut mata Jihye.

"Jihye ah.." lirih Jaejoong pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika melihat perempuan yang selalu terlihat ceria itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat aneh dan berlebihan. Tapi Jae _oppa,_ tolong.. hanya kau yang mampu mengembalikan Yunho _oppa _yang dulu. Dia sekarang terlihat begitu pucat, begitu kurus, dan terlihat seperti_ zombie_. Itu sangat menyakitkanku ketika melihatnya seperti itu. Dia satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki." Suara Jihye terdengar bergetar.

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Hatinya seakan teriris ketika melihat Jihye yang memohon seperti ini dan batinnya terluka ketika ia membayangkan Yunho yang berbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu semua yang terjadi saat Jaejoong _oppa_ di rumah kami. Yunho _oppa_ menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ucapan Jihye membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Jihye. Wajah putihnya kini terlihat memerah bahkan hingga kedua telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping dan tidak ingin menatap wajah Jihye. Terutama mata coklat itu.

Jaejoong tidak percaya Yunho menceritakan kejadian itu pada adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae _oppa_, aku tahu semua rahasia Yunho _oppa_. Dia butuh teman untuk berbagi masalahnya dan dia mempercayakan semuanya padaku." Ucap Jihye berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang kini terlihat tidak nyaman dihadapannya.

Beberapa detik lamanya Jaejoong tidak menanggapi ucapan Jihye. Jaejoong masih memilih diam tidak berkomentar. Ia masih mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana Yunho menyentuhnya. Hingga sentuhan-sentuhan itu masih terasa seperti membakar kulitnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Jihye menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam saja. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan sebelum ia berkata lagi.

"Mungkin ia memang terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi, sejak kejadian itu Yunho _oppa_ selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi. Ia marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesali semua perbuatannya itu. Ia berusaha menjelaskannya semua padamu. Tapi, kau menghindarinya. Berhari-hari ia menunggumu. Berhari-hari ia memikirkan keadaanmu. Berhari-hari ia tidak berselera makan. Berhari-hari ia hidup dalam penyesalan. Hingga akhirnya ia _collapse_ karena terlalu banyak berpikir dan menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin menurun."

"Apa kini kau menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi pada Yunho?" Jaejoong menyesali pertanyaannya ketika ia mendengar penjelasan bagaimana Yunho berakhir di rumah sakit. Ia tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu. Namun kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya. Changmin benar, ia selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir.

Jihye mengerlingkan matanya menatap Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Bahkan aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkannya. Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan dan dimaafkan. Cinta bukan sesuatu yang salah 'kan? Yunho oppa hanya terlalu mencintaimu hingga rasanya begitu menyakitinya. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Dia tersesat dalam kebingungannya."

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal saja darimu, Jae _oppa_. Tolong temui Yunho _oppa_ untuk sekali ini saja. Setidaknya dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tentang perasaannya selama ini. Setelah itu, semuanya terserah padamu kau mau menerima pengakuan Yunho _oppa_ atau tidak. Jika tidak, semuanya akan berakhir karena Yunho _oppa_ tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kalian akan hidup seperti dulu dimana kalian tidak saling mengenal dan mengetahui satu sama lain. _He won't bothering you anymore, because.. because.. his life would not be that long."_ Suara Jihye terdengar seperti bisikan ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Jihye terlihat seperti sedang menahan isak tangisnya.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut. "A –apa?! Kau bilang apa?"

"Ti –tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jihye pelan dengan suaranya yang terdengar pecah. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak Jihye, tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berkata seperti.. itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jaejoong mendesak Jihye untuk mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Yunho. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya sedang tidak berusaha untuk menipunya.

"…"

"…"

"Jihye ah_.. please?"_ Jaejoong semakin mendesak Jihye ketika perempuan manis itu terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mata hitam dan besarnya menatap mata coklat yang menghindari tatapan matanya. Ia berusaha mencari jawaban dari sorot mata itu.

"_Oppa_ –Yunho _oppa_ mengalami gagal jantung sejak ia masih kecil. Jantungnya semakin melemah dari hari ke hari karena kondisi tubuhnya yang terus menurun. Dokter sudah berusaha untuk menstabilkan kembali jantungnya, tapi.. penyakitnya semakin parah karena ia menolak semua makanan dan obat-obatan yang diberikan –dan kemungkinan terburuk Yunho _oppa_.. " Jihye menghentikan kalimatnya ketika isak tangis yang sedari tadi di tahannya pecah.

Detak jantung Jaejoong mulai berpacu dengan adrenalin yang kini terasa berbeda. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkannya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa ketika mendengar kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Rasanya ia sulit bernafas. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho mengidap penyakit yang begitu serius.

Tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan air hangat di kedua sudut matanya yang berdesak-desakan untuk mengalir di kedua pipinya yang putih. Ini terlalu menyakitkan jika ia membayangkan tidak bisa bertemu Yunho lagi untuk.. selamanya.

"Jaejoong _oppa_. Aku tidak meminta banyak darimu, sungguh. Tapi tolong, kau bertemu dengannya sekali saja dan aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk membalas cinta Yunho _oppa_. Setidaknya ia bisa merasa tenang ketika dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tentang perasaannya, tentang apa yang dirasakannya selama ini, semuanya.. semuanya akan dia jelaskan padamu."

"Jihye.. aku.."

" –aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Tapi tolong oppa, ikuti apa kata hatimu." Jihye memotong ucapan Jaejoong sambil menatap mata hitam dan besarnya dengan penuh harap.

"_Kau tahu.. kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lebih dalam lagi kalau kau terus menyangkalnya setiap kali hatimu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."_

Suara Yoochun tiba-tiba saja terngiang-ngiang di dalam benak Jaejoong. Ia mengingat apa yang Yoochun katakan padanya ketika ia menceritakan semua pada sahabatnya itu.

" –_hatimu berusaha memberitahumu kalau kau juga menyukainya. Jangan menyangkalnya, sweetheart~ itu akan menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi kalau kau terus menerus menyangkal perasaan itu."_

Jaejoong menyentuh dada kirinya dimana jantungnya kini berdetak kembali dengan perasaan itu. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya setiap kali ia mengingat Yunho. Perasaan yang begitu mendambakan Yunho di dalam hatinya. Ia menyukai Yunho.. ah tidak, ia mencintainya. Ya~ ia mencintainya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Semuanya kini begitu jelas. Ia mencintai Yunho melebihi dari apa yang ia tahu dan..

..dan kini semuanya akan berakhir bahkan sebelum ia bisa memulainya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, air yang terbendung di kedua sudut matanya sudah mengalir bagai sungai di pipinya yang putih. Terasa begitu hangat namun terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Dia terlambat..

- TBC -

annyeong ^^

maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang~ akunya lg nge galau nih karna senen udh masuk kuliah ._. rasanya sedih bgt liburan 3 bulan berakhir begitu saja dengan waktu yang amat sangat singkat T_T

dan berhubung liburan aku udah abis, kemungkinan untuk update ff bakal sedikit molor juga.. karena aku ga tau bakal sesibuk apa nantinya ^^;;

dan oh iya, aku cuma mau ngasih tau kalau ff ini adalah ff pertama yg aku bikin dengan plot yang ada anti klimaksnya :) aku juga rasanya sedikit aneh dengan plot ini, tp masuk dengan genre yang aku usung di ff ini, drama right? :D so little bit drama wont kill you with the emotion~ kekeke~

silahkan di RnR (aku baru tau kepanjangan dari RnR LOL *rock n roll* #salahfokus) karena ff ini akan segera berakhir dengan ending yang ga terduga! (i hope so~ just prepare your roll of tissue) /no spoiler/

thank you! ;D


	8. Chapter 8 -END-

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Only Reminds Me Of You**

**Based on: manga(s)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Mentioned: Other idols**

**Genre : Romance, crack, fluff, humor, school life, drama**

**Length this chapter : 21 pages MsW**

**[PART 8]**

~.~.~.~.~.~

_The greatest thing in this world you'll ever learn is.. to love and be loved in return._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sudah dua jam Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam di depan gedung Rumah Sakit Seoul. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding rumah sakit. Mata hitam dan besarnya menatap nanar langit yang terlihat menghitam. Bulat sabit dan taburan gemerlap bintang menemani sepinya malam.

Ia memejamkan mata ketika merasakan hembusan angin musim semi membelai lembut wajah dan rambut _blonde _nya. Hembusan angin yang membawa aroma bunga _cherry blossom_, tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke atas kepala. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan ujung-ujung jarinya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut berada di atas kepalanya. Ia mengambilnya dan menatap kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda yang kini sedang dipegang olehnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan. Mata besar dan hitamnya menatap taman rumah sakit yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon _cherry _yang bermekaran dan terlihat begitu indah ketika cahaya lampu di sekitar taman meneranginya. Bunga-bunga merah mudanya terlihat berguguran ketika terhempas hembusan angin musim semi.

'_Semua orang menginginkan Jung Yunho, terutama hatinya. Tapi, tidak ada satupun orang yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang dingin, tapi kau.. hanya kau yang mampu melakukannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali ia melihatmu di gerbang sekolah ketika bunga-bunga cherry tumbuh dengan indahnya di atasmu, ketika tubuhmu bermandikan kelopak bunga cherry yang berjatuhan, hatinya yang dingin langsung terasa hangat dengan perasaan itu. '_

Jaejoong teringat perkataan Jihye tadi siang. Ia menyentuh dada kiri dan merasakan detak jantung di telapak tangannya. Detak jantung yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal setiap kali ia mengingat Yunho. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengingat penyakit yang di derita Yunho.

Apa Yunho baik-baik saja?

Apa detak jantungnya berdetak normal?

Atau berdetak seirama seperti yang dirasakan Jaejoong?

Apa terasa sakit dan menyesakan?

Atau bahkan –

"Dasar idiot." Desis Jaejoong kesal sambil menggelengkan kepala ketika ia memikirkan hal yang paling ditakutinya terjadi pada Yunho.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus berdiri di sana dan bergumam tidak jelas, ohng? Apa kau tidak tahu? Sudah hampir dua jam kau hanya berdiri diam meratapi nasib percintaanmu yang menyedihkan. Ayolah temui dia sekarang karena aku sudah kedinginan dan kelaparan disini."

Suara menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar di tengah-tengah rasa gelisah dan khawatir yang menyelimuti Jaejoong. Ia mengerlingkan matanya menatap Changmin yang duduk di atas sebuah pagar tembok di hadapannya. Jaejoong mengerang pelan ketika ingat bahwa ia membawa Changmin untuk menemaninya ketika Yoochun dan Junsu sudah memiliki acara mereka sendiri. Hanya Changmin yang tersisa –dan sekarang ia menyesal meminta si Monyet Kota –Shim Changmin untuk menemaninya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sungguh menyesal membawamu kemari." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati _dongsaeng _nya itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya masih memainkan kelopak bunga _cherry blossom_ yang tadi mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya. Kelopak bunga yang mengingatkannya akan cerita yang manis dan romantis.

"Dan aku menyesal menerima ajakanmu." Balas Changmin sengit. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin dengan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat.

"Aku sendiri juga merasa heran kenapa kau menerima ajakanku begitu aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjenguk Yunho? Seingatku, kau tidak pernah mau peduli dengan apapun yang berhubungan denganku." Tanya Jaejoong merasa heran dengan sikap Changmin.

Changmin tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk rumah sakit. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mau repot-repot menemani Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau tahu urusan percintaan_ hyung_ nya yang begitu menyedihkan. Namun entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin ikut ke rumah sakit ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Jung Jihye adalah adik dari Jung Yunho.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya mengapa.

"Hey Shim Changmin! Jangan mendiamiku!" Jaejoong menyikut pelan perut Changmin dengan kesal ketika laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu tetap tak menanggapi ucapannya. Namun Changmin bergeming di tempatnya ketika tatapan matanya menatap seseorang yang berdiri di luar pintu rumah sakit bersama dua orang yang terlihat lebih tua dari orang itu.

"Hey, bukankah itu Jung Jihye?" bisik Changmin pada Jaejoong yang kini mendongakan kepalanya menatap ke arah yang di tunjuk Changmin padanya.

Jaejoong terdiam ketika melihat Jihye dan juga kedua orang tuanya berdiri di depan pintu. Ia bisa melihat ibu Jung bersaudara di sana bersama pria paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah ayah dari Yunho dan Jihye. Jaejoong memperhatikanya, namun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka karena jarak yang cukup jauh.

"_Omma_ dan _appa_ pulang saja. Biar aku yang menjaga _oppa."_ Ucap Jihye kepada orang tuanya.

"_Ne,_ kami akan pulang. Kau tolong jaga kakakmu itu ya, Jihye ah." Ucap ayah Jihye sambil menepuk pelan bahunya. Jihye tersenyum mengangguk.

"Aish, si Kepala Batu itu benar-benar membuat tekanan darahku naik." Ucap ibu Jihye sambil memegang keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Jihye berdecak pelan melihat ibunya yang _stress_ karena Yunho.

"Sudahlah _omma, _kau sendiri tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya _oppa."_ Ucap Jihye menenangkan ibunya.

"Kalau ia tidak keras kepala seperti itu dan menuruti semua perintah dokter dan suster, sudah dari tiga hari yang lalu ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang ia malah semakin merepotkan semuanya._ Appa_ sampai harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Jepang. Aish, aku benar-benar ingin memukul kepala batunya itu." Desis ibu Jihye ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Yunho bersikap seperti anak kecil yang susah di atur. Keras kepala seperti batu.

"Sudahlah Ma. Lagipula bisnisku di Jepang sudah selesai lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Jadi aku juga bisa pulang lebih cepat. Aku merasa tidak direpotkan. Sekali-kali juga kita harus memperhatikan kesehatan anak-anak kita." Ucap ayah Jihye terdengar bijak dan menenangkan istrinya yang selalu naik pitam jika mengingat sikap Yunho.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap seenaknya dan merepotkan semuanya." Ucap ibu Jihye masih kesal. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap mata coklat Jihye. Mata coklat yang sama seperti mata coklat suaminya itu. Ia melengkungkan senyumannya. " –apa dia sudah datang menjenguknya? Aku harap dia bisa membantu si Kepala Batu Jung Yunho." Lanjut ibu Jihye penuh harap sambil menangkup pipi kirinya. Jihye hanya tersenyum.

"Belum _omma,_ dia belum datang. Tapi aku yakin dia akan datang menjenguk _oppa."_ Jawab Jihye berusaha menahan seringaiannya ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"_You brother is nothing, but love sick."_ Ibu Jihye menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Jihye lagi-lagi hanya berdecak pelan.

"_Yes, he is~"_ Jawab Jihye yang membuat ibunya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku harap dia mau menjenguk Yunho dan membantunya." Ucap ibu Jihye sambil membelai lembut pipi kiri Jihye. Memberikan sentuhan kasing sayang kepada anak gadisnya.

Jihye lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Tangan kiri Jihye terangkat dan menyentuh tangan ibunya yang berada di atas pipinya.

"Dia akan datang _omma,_ dia akan datang. Aku berani jamin."

"_Well,_ baiklah kalau begitu _omma_ dan _appa _pulang sekarang. Kau telepon saja _omma_ kalau _oppa_ mu itu berulah lagi_. Ne?"_

"_Ne, omma."_ Jawab Jihye kemudian memeluk kedua orang tuanya sebelum akhirnya mereka berbalik dan meninggalkan Jihye.

Jaejoong bisa melihat Jihye yang melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum akhirnya Jihye menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Jihye berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan kepala yang menunduk. Jaejoong kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap pasangan Jung yang berjalan menuju pelataran parkir. Ia bisa melihat ibu Jihye yang di dekap dari samping oleh suaminya. Seolah memberikan kekuatan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Membuat perasaan Jaejoong semakin tidak menentu.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali?" suara Changmin tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagi ketika Jaejoong tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap mata _dongsaeng_ nya itu. _" –_Aku bersamamu, Jae _hyung."_ Lanjut Changmin sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong ketika ia bisa melihat ketakutan, kegelisahan, dan kekhawatiran yang tersirat jelas di kedua mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"_Ne."_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu ruang inap yang masih tertutup rapat dimana Yunho berbaring tak berdaya di balik pintu kayu itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dimana sebuah kertas yang tadi siang Jihye berikan padanya berada di dalam genggamannya. Sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan rumah sakit dan ruang dimana Yunho di rawat. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan ketika rasa gugup terus menyelimutinya. Ia takut jika ia membuka pintu itu, pemandangan di hadapannya nanti akan menghancurkan hatinya.

"_Hyung, please be strong._ Katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya juga, ok? Kau tahu? Penelitian mengungkapkan bahwa orang yang kritis bisa kembali sehat ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia dambakan dari orang yang paling disayanginya. Mungkin, dia akan kembali sehat jika dia mendengar bahwa kau juga mencintainya. Keajaiban bisa saja terjadi." Changmin menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin dan bergetar seolah memberikan kekuatan padanya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke samping kanannya dimana tubuh Jangkung Changmin berdiri menemaninya. Ia merasa beruntung karena ada Changmin yang menemani dan memberikan kekuatan padanya. Meskipun Changmin selalu bersikap menyebalkan dan tidak sopan, tapi percayalah Jaejoong sangat menyanyangi Changmin melebihi apapun. Ia sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai adik laki-lakinya yang menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, namun lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Changmin dengan sorot mata yang terlihat begitu serius ketika menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Jaejoong balik menatap mata coklat itu.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk yakin. "Ne, aku mencintainya." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin tersenyum karenanya.

"_Then go and telling him your undying love." _Ucapan Changmin membuat Jaejoong tertawa pelan karenanya.

"_Gomawo,_ Minnie ah." Bisik Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Changmin yang melepaskan tangannya. Ia merasa kehilangan hangatnya tangan Changmin, namun ia masih bisa merasakan kekuatan itu menjalar di dalam tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh knob pintu lalu membuka pintu ruang inap Yunho dengan perlahan. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat ketika pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar. Ia bisa melihat ujung tempat tidur dari sudut matanya, kemudian perlahan ia bisa melihat tubuh Yunho yang berbaring dengan Jihye yang duduk di sampingnya. Hatinya seperti dililit oleh kawat berduri ketika melihat Yunho yang tertidur dengan tenang. Membuat tenggorokannya terasa begitu tercekat.

Ia menatap Yunho yang sedang tertidur. Kedua matanya menutup dan dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan perlahan. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar begitu pelan. Rasanya ia tidak bisa bernafas melihat kondisi Yunho yang seperti itu.

Jihye mendongakan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat laki-laki berambut _blonde_ dan berwajah cantik itu kini sudah berada di dalam ruang inap Yunho dengan seseorang bertubuh Jangkung berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jaejoong _oppa.."_ bisik Jihye pelan dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil melirik Yunho yang tertidur. Ia bersyukur Yunho masih di bawah pengaruh obatnya.

"Hi.. Jihye.." panggil Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum tipis dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Yunho. Ia menelan ludahnya membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa tercekat ketika melihat wajah pucat Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang secepat ini." Ucap Jihye sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat. Changmin sampai harus mengalihkan tatapan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong di peluk oleh Jihye. _" –gomawo oppa, jeongmal gomawo."_ Bisik Jihye di dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas pelukan gadis manis itu.

"A –aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membantunya. Aku –

" –Kau bisa _oppa._ Hanya kau yang bisa membantunya." Ucap Jihye memotong ucapan Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongakan kepala menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong. Jihye tersenyum ketika ia bisa membaca arti dari sorotan mata itu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang masih tertidur.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan Yunho _oppa."_ Ucap Jihye sambil menempuk pelan bahu Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya. Manik mata coklat Jihye kini menatap Changmin yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Changmin terkesiap ketika mata coklat itu lagi-lagi menatap langsung ke dalam matanya.

"Changmin ssi, terimakasih sudah menjenguk Yunho _oppa._ Tapi kurasa ini waktunya untuk mereka berdua 'kan?" tanya Jihye pada Changmin. Changmin hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar ketika tangan Jihye sudah menariknya keluar ruang inap Yunho.

Pintu kamar kini sudah tertutup rapat dan hanya menyisakan Jaejoong dan juga Yunho yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Jaejoong memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan kembali menatap wajah tertidur Yunho. Suasananya tiba-tiba terasa begitu hening dan senyap. Hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus Yunho yang tertidur begitu tenangnya. Keheningan yang justru terasa begitu menyesakkan Jaejoong.

"Hi.. Yunho." Bisik Jaejoong pelan. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Changmin hanya bisa berjalan kaku di samping Jihye. Ia mengusap tenguk leher dengan tangan kanannya gugup ketika perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang itu mengikat rambutnya dan menggulungnya seperti sebuah roti bun di atas kepalanya –yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Changmin bisa merasakan kedua pipinya yang menghangat ketika kini ia bisa berada begitu dekat dengan Jihye.

"Uhm.. aku turut menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu." Ucap Changmin berusaha mencairkan atmosfer yang terasa kaku. Rasanya ia ingin bisa melakukan percakapan yang mengalir begitu saja dengan gadis manis itu. Suasana diam diantara keduanya membuat Changmin nyaris gila karenanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia bisa mendengar suara decak pelan dari gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada hal serius yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yunho _oppa_ akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Jihye sambil terus berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit ketika perutnya kini terasa lapar. Energinya seolah menguap mengudara dengan sia-sia ketika tadi sore ia memarahi kakak laki-lakinya yang lagi-lagi melewatkan makan siangnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan_ omma_ nya tentang Yunho, si kepala batu itu selalu saja membuat semua orang naik pitam karenanya.

Changmin yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya mengerutkan kening samar. "Tapi kudengar kakakmu mengidap penyakit yang cukup serius." Ucap Changmin pelan dan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kembali bersedih jika mengingat kondisi kakaknya.

"Maksudmu, gangguan pencernaan? Nah~ kurasa ia tidak akan mati hanya karena gangguan pencernaan." Jawab Jihye santai yang membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya semakin tidak mengerti, karena cerita yang ia dengar dari Jaejoong adalah Yunho mengalami gagal jantung.

"Gangguan pencernaan? Tapi, Jaejoong _hyung _bilang padaku kalau –"

" –oh, jadi Jae _oppa _mengatakan padamu kalau Yunho _oppa _sedang dalam keadaan kritis karena penyakit jantungnya?"tanya Jihye sambil mendongakan kepala menatap Changmin.

Changmin terkesiap ketika mata coklat itu lagi-lagi menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Mata coklat yang seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hahaha~ sepertinya aku benar-benar berbakat menjadi aktris. Aktingku begitu mengagumkan. Aku bisa langsung lulus tanpa harus audisi." Suara tawa Jihye tiba-tiba pecah ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang dimana ia mendramatisir cerita tentang kondisi Yunho.

"Ha?" Changmin dibuat tidak mengerti ketika tiba-tiba saja Jihye tertawa seperti itu dan bergumam tentang akting dan aktris. Kini keduanya sudah tiba di dalam kantin dan mengantri untuk mengambil makanan.

"Oh~ aku berbohong pada Jaejoong _oppa."_

"Haaa~?" Kening Changmin terlihat semakin berlipat-lipat karena tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"Jadi –tadi siang aku menceritakan semuanya pada Jaejoong _oppa._ Tentang rahasia Yunho _oppa_ yang selama ini menyukainya sejak dua tahun lalu, tentang Yunho _oppa_ yang hanya menatapnya dari jauh, tentang teori Yunho _oppa _yang aneh, dan semua rahasia Yunho _oppa_ mengenai Jaejoong, aku katakan semua padanya." Jawab Jihye sambil mengambil sebuah nampan putih lalu mengambil 1 porsi kimbab. Changmin yang berada di samping Jihye mengambil porsi yang sama.

"Lalu, maksudmu berbohong? Berbohong kalau Yunho selama ini menyukai Jae _hyung?"_ tanya Changmin berusaha mengerti situasinya.

"Haha~ _aniya~_ tentu saja itu semua benar. Kau pikir _oppa_ ku hanya mempermainkan Jaejoong _oppa_? Oh ayolah, dia sudah cukup 'menderita' hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh selama dua tahun. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia berbohong dengan perasaannya." Jawab Jihye sambil mengambil sup kacang merah dan juga kimchi. Changmin lagi-lagi mengambil porsi yang sama.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Changmin akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku hanya sedikit berbohong mengenai penyakit Yunho _oppa_. Yunho _oppa_ hanya mengalami gangguan pencernaan karena beberapa hari yang lalu pola makannya tidak teratur. Cacing-cacing diperutnya berteriak kelaparan." Jelas Jihye sambil memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mengingat Yunho yang mengeluhkan perutnya sakit karena ada masalah pada pencernaannya.

"Dan kau mengatakan pada Jae_ hyung_ kalau Yunho –ehm.. mengalami gagal jantung?" tanya Changmin mulai berpikir kembali.

"Yup~"

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan dengan mengatakan kalau Yunho mengalami gagal jantung? Maksudku –kau seperti sedang mempermainkan penyakit Yunho." tanya Changmin sambil menatap gadis manis yang kini mengambil sebotol _milk tea_ rasa _peach _dari kulkas di kantin. Ia tidak percaya jika gadis manis seperti itu bisa berbohong dengan kebohongan yang cukup mengerikan.

Changmin masih mengekor di belakangnya dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan yang begitu identik dengan yang dibawa Jihye.

"Hey –tidak sepenuhnya aku berbohong. Yunho _oppa_ memang pernah mengalami gagal jantung ketika dia berumur 6 tahun. Tapi dia sudah sembuh dari penyakit itu ketika obat dan terapi yang dijalaninya selama 5 tahun menyembuhkannya dari penyakit itu. Dia selalu hidup sehat dan menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya. Hanya saja.. beberapa hari yang lalu kejadian buruk menimpanya –ketika secara tidak langsung dia di tolak oleh pujaan hatinya itu. Penyakit jantungnya memang tidak kambuh lagi, hanya saja kini pencernaannya yang terganggu karena pola makan yang tidak teratur." Jelas Jihye membela diri ketika nada suara Changmin seolah sedang memojokannya.

Jihye berjalan menuju salah satu meja kantin yang terletak di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Ia duduk di bangku panjang itu. Ia menyimpan nampannya di atas meja lalu manik matanya yang coklat menatap Changmin yang masih berdiri di depannya. Jihye mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat laki-laki jangkung itu hanya diam seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Jadi.. maksudmu.. Yunho baik-baik saja? Dia tidak akan _–well.._ dia hanya mengalami gangguan pencernaan dan semua yang diceritakan Jaejoong hanya sebuah cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan?" tanya Changmin mulai sedikit mengerti. Ia hanya perlu memastikannya.

Jihye berdecak pelan ketika melihat raut wajah kebingungan Changmin. "Cerita yang di dramatisir dan sedikit tragedi tidak akan membunuh kakakku 'kan? Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan Jaejoong _oppa_. Menyadarkan Jaejoong _oppa_ dari apa yang selama ini hatinya inginkan." Jawab Jihye tersenyum bangga.

Changmin terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya menatap Jihye yang masih melengkungkan senyum manisnya. Roda-roda di dalam otaknya seolah kembali berputar ketika ia bisa menangkap situasi yang sebenarnya. Jihye melebih-lebihkan cerita untuk menyadarkan _hyung_ nya –yang bodoh itu yang selalu mementingkan ego daripada perasaaannya.

Terkadang, cinta itu butuh suatu pengorbanan.

Changmin berdecak keras ketika ia kini benar-benar mengerti. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan bangku Jihye. Kini keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku suka denganmu." Ucap Changmin tersenyum lebar tanpa memikirkan perkataannya itu. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya dengan spontan.

Seolah tersadar kalau kini kedua mata coklat itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens dan kening yang berkerut samar, Changmin berdehem pelan salah tingkah ketika menyadari perkataannya tadi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa memanas seperti terbakar.

"_Well_ –ehem.. maksudku, aku suka dengan caramu berpikir untuk menangani orang bodoh seperti Jaejoong _hyung _itu sangatlah brilian." Jelas Changmin sambil terbatuk palsu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat memerah.

Jihye semakin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat semburat rona merah di kedua pipi laki-laki jangkung yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Jika dilihat dari depan seperti ini, Changmin terlihat begitu lucu dan manis –dan Jihye menyukai segala sesuatu yang terlihat lucu dan manis seperti halnya ia menyukai Hello Kitty.

"Kkk~ Yunho_ oppa _dan Jae _oppa_ memang orang-orang bodoh. Kebodohan hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan tipuan. Berpikir pintar bukan berarti bisa mengalahkan kebodohan yang ditutupi oleh ego. " Jawab Jihye terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil sumpit dan mencapit sepotong kimbab lalu memakannya.

Changmin tersenyum menyeringai ketika mendengarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Jihye masih terus menatapnya.

"Yup~ mereka memang orang-orang bodoh yang senang untuk mempersulit hidup." Ucapan Changmin membuat Jihye tertawa keras karenanya. Suara tawa yang terdengar begitu lepas. Manik mata coklat Changmin melirik wajah cantik Jihye yang sedang tertawa. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika mendengar suara tawa renyah gadis itu.

" Dan aku suka dengan kata-kata sarkatis mu~! Hahaha~" ucap Jihye di sela-sela tawanya yang membuat Changmin berdecak bangga. " –kita bisa menjadi tim yang solid untuk memberantas kebodohan Jaejoong _oppa _dan Yunho _oppa~"_ lanjutnya terkekeh pelan.

"_Well~_ kurasa begitu." Jawab Changmin setuju sambil mengambil sumpit dan menggosok-gosokkan sumpit _stainless steel_ itu di telapak tangannya lalu mencapit sepotong kimbab untuk di makannya. Manik mata coklat Jihye memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin lalu tersenyum.

"Ah hey– ! Ternyata makananmu sama seperti makananku!" ucap Jihye tertawa pelan ketika ia menyadari nampan Changmin berisi makanan yang sama seperti yang di ambilnya. Jenis dan jumlahnya pun begitu identik. Changmin menundukkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

"Oh.."

Changmin baru menyadarinya dan Jihye terus tertawa ketika melihat Changmin yang terlihat salah tingkah.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Yunho~" sapa Jaejoong lagi sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Manik matanya yang hitam dan besar menatap tubuh Yunho yang berbaring kemudian tatapan matanya bergerak menatap kedua mata Yunho yang tertutup.

"Apa kabarmu, hum?"

"…."

"Kau terlihat sedikit kurus." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil memperhatikan pipi Yunho yang terlihat agak tirus. Ia seperti melakukan monolog ketika Yunho tidak menjawab semua perkataannya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Yunho begitu dekat dengannya, namun ia merasa begitu jauh dengannya.

"…."

"Hey, apa kau tahu? Sekarang semua anak-anak Boo sudah besar dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan! Dan mereka sangat hiperaktif~" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara ceria yang dipaksakan. Senyumnya terlihat hambar.

Jaejoong kembali menatap wajah tertidur Yunho dalam diam. Menatap wajah tampan yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh poni hitam Yunho yang menutupi keningnya. Ia menggeser poni itu ketika ujung rambutnya menyentuh bulu mata Yunho yang panjang. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Yunho yah~" panggil Jaejoong pelan. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari Yunho. Ia takut kehilangannya. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Apa kau akan berhenti dan menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ia menunggu Yunho untuk bereaksi. Namun beberapa detik menunggu respon dari Yunho, hasilnya tetaplah sama.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai terbendung di kedua sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan kini menggenggam tangan kanan Yunho lalu menautkan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Yunho di kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Ia sangat merindukan kehangatan itu. Ia sangat merindukan sentuhan itu. Ia sangat merindukannya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan kening yang ditopang oleh tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Kening Yunho terlihat berkerut samar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya dan kini ia bisa mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang di dekatnya. Ia memaksa kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat karena pengaruh obat yang tadi diminumnya untuk terbuka. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap nanar langit-langit ruang inapnya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Jihye, namun tenggorokannya yang terasa kering membuat suaranya menghilang. Ia sudah akan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar dan pecah.

"Yunho yah.. _jebal."_ Lirih Jaejoong pelan masih menundukkan kepalanya. " –bangunlah~ katakan padaku kalau kau masih menyukaiku, masih mencintaiku." Lanjut Jaejoong terisak.

Yunho berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya dan sedang menggenggam tangan kanannya begitu erat. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap seseorang berambut pirang yang tertunduk sedang duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ketika ia berpikir apa yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata. Namun suara isakan itu terdengar semakin nyata. Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika ia mengenali sosok itu.

Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti ketika suara Jaejoong yang bergetar membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"_I love you,_ Yunho. I love you~ Bangunlah untuk mencintaiku lebih lama lagi. Bangunlah untuk mendapatkanku. Jangan menyerah.. tolong jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkanku karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau tidak ada di sisiku."

"_MWO?!"_ suara teriakan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terperanjat kaget. Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah terkejut sekaligus kebingungan Yunho. Yunho sudah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tangan mereka yang bertautan terlepas begitu saja ketika Yunho menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jaejoong. Ia reflek melakukan hal itu karena terlalu terkejut melihat Kim Jaejoong ada di depan matanya.

Yunho menatap mata dan hidung Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah karena menangis, lalu tatapan matanya menangkap kilauan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Jaejoong yang indah. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika sepasang mata hitam dan besar itu menatapnya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepala Yunho.

Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa ada di sini. Mengapa Jaejoong ada di sini. Apa yang Jaejoong lakukan di sini. Mengapa suara Jaejoong terdengar bergetar. Mengapa Jaejoong terisak. Mengapa Jaejoong menangis. Dan –mengapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Yunho.. –aku –"

" –kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?" tanya Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Ia membutuhkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya sekarang. Suaranya terdengar serak karena tenggorokannya yang masih terasa kering. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit ditenggorokannya ketika apa yang ada di hadapannya jauh lebih menyita perhatiannya. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak suka melihatku berada disini?" tanya Jaejoong berbisik pelan.

"_ANIYA! Ani~_ Bukan begitu.. aish~ maksudku bukan seperti itu." Tanpa sadar Yunho berteriak membantah. Ia menyapu rambut hitamnya ke belakang kepala sedikit frustasi. Ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jaejoong kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya karena sejauh yang ia ingat, Jaejoong masih menghindarinya dan mungkin membencinya.

"Maksudku –kenapa kau ada di sini? Aish –aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini karena seingatku kau masih menghindariku dan mungkin kau masih marah padaku, atau bahkan kau takut padaku. _Damn!_ Siapa yang tidak takut karena hal itu. Aku bahkan belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tanpa aku sadari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu padamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku takut aku melukaimu, aku takut kau membenciku, aku takut kau –"

Yunho tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengan di lehernya lalu memeluknya. Kepalanya ia letakan di atas bahu kanan Yunho. Yunho semakin dibuat terdiam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Ia kini bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong menyapu perlahan kulit lehernya bahkan kini ia bisa merasakan air hangat yang menetes di lehernya.

"_I love you, Yunho. I love you."_ Bisik Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Suaranya terdengar pecah dan tubuhnya terasa bergetar.

Yunho membeku di tempatnya ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir merah cherry Jaejoong dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. Kalimat yang bagaikan ketukan simfoni yang merangkai nada-nada menjadi sebuah melodi. Sebuah melodi yang terdengar begitu indah di telinga Yunho.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi ketika apa yang di dengarnya itu terlalu indah baginya. Ia berharap kalau ini bukan hanya sebuah angin lalu yang berhembus berlalu begitu saja. Ia berharap ini bukan sebuah ilusi semata yang mencoba untuk menipu semua panca inderanya.

Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Jaejoong, ia bisa mendengar isak tangis Jaejoong, ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong, ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Jaejoong yang kini berdetak seirama dengan debaran jantungnya, ia bisa merasakan semuanya. Merasakan perasaan yang meletup dengan letupan manis ketika apa yang di rasakannya itu bukanlah ilusi semata.

"Jae –Jaejoong." Panggil Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dilehernya. Ia masih tetap harus memastikannya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin dan percaya. Mimpinya masih terlalu indah baginya.

Manik mata coklat Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Isak tangis masih terdengar dari Jaejoong. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup melihat air mata itu mengalir bebas dari kedua mata indah itu. Kedua tangan Yunho terangkat dan menyeka air mata yang masih terbendung di kedua sudut mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jari tangannya.

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yunho pelan. Pertanyaan Yunho justru membuat hati Jaejoong seakan teriris. Pertanyaan kenapa yang membuatnya semakin takut kehilangan Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _"_Kumohon_ –sob.. _kumohon_, _Yunho.. jangan pergi.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong terlihat begitu berantakan seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Kau bohong! Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku!" teriak Jaejoong masih terisak. Ia kembali memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Seolah takut Yunho akan pergi meninggalkannya dalam sekejap saja.

"Oh ya Tuhan, Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku tidak berbohong padamu. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang menggila ini padamu. Kau terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauanku –tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja!" Yunho mengerang frustasi berusaha menjelaskan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Jaejoong berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia tidak pernah berbohong dengan perasaannya yang mencintai Jaejoong selama ini. Cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan yang selama ini membuatnya hanya bisa menatap pujaan hatinya dari jauh.

"_Kiss me."_

"A –apa?!" Yunho membelalakan mata ketika ia mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah baginya. Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa menebak dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap mata hitam dan besar yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Mata hitam yang membuat Yunho jatuh hati padanya tepat dua tahun lalu dimana bunga-bunga _cherry blossom_ bermekaran dan berjatuhan di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kalau begitu cium aku. Tunjukan padaku perasaanmu yang menggila itu padaku. Tunjukkan padaku, Yunho. Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Ta –tapi kau –" kalimat Yunho seperti tertelan kembali ketika bibir keringnya disentuh oleh bibir lembut milik Jaejoong. Ia bisa merasakan kembali sensasi yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya. Perasaan yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan Jaejoong untuk menjadi miliknya.

Bibir lembut itu terasa begitu manis di atas bibirnya. Begitu adiktif dan memabukkan. Otaknya lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menghentikannya sebelum semuanya terlambat dan membuatnya kembali hidup dalam penyesalan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tunggu Jaejoong, tunggu." Ucap Yunho akhirnya bisa mengontrol diri dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menjauh darinya. Manik mata coklatnya menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong. Mata hitam dan besar yang terlihat begitu frustasi. Ia berusaha mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepalanya dari mata hitam yang bagai lubang tak berdasar itu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jaejoong ah?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa Jaejoong bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku. Apa aku salah kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu? Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?" Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan pertanyaan lagi. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi ketika Yunho menolak ciumannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho dan cintanya. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir bahkan sebelum ia bisa memulainya. Ia akan memperjuangkannya. Ia akan menghangatkan kembali hati dingin Yunho jika itu yang perlu ia lakukan. Ia akan melakukannya lagi.

"Jaejoong.."

"_I love you, Yunho! Fuck! I love you!_ Kenapa sekarang kau bersikap begitu sulit dan mendorongku untuk menjauh darimu?!" Jaejoong mengerang tidak sabar. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Pikirannya semakin berkabut dengan bayangan bahwa Yunho akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Yunho berusaha meyakinkannya lagi. Jantungnya berdetak begitu hebat. Hingga terasa sakit dan menyesakkan dadanya namun terasa begitu menggelitiknya ketika ia bisa merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalamnya.

"Apa aku harus memotong urat nadiku untuk membuatmu percaya padaku?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat jantung Yunho seolah mencelos keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tolong, jangan lakukan itu." bantah Yunho cepat sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong yang ditunjukan padanya. Ia menyentuh lengan kiri Jaejoong yang putih sambil menatap lengan itu, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menautkan jari-jari tangan mereka. Seketika itu juga ia bisa merasakan hidupnya terasa semakin lengkap dan sempurna ketika ia menemukan potongan _puzzle_ hidupnya. Senyumnya terlihat semakin melebar.

"Tolong katakan lagi." Bisik Yunho pelan sambil mengeratkan tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Kau masih ingin aku mengatakan aku akan memotong urat nadiku supaya kau percaya padaku?"

Pertanyaan polos Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa karenanya. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan. Ia menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong sambil menatap ke dalam mata hitam itu dan mencium pelan punggung tangan Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya –yang membuat wajah putih itu memerah dengan cepat.

"Katakan lagi kalau kau mencintaiku."

Tarikan di kedua sudut bibir Jaejoong tidak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika ia mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia menarik tangan mereka yang masih bertautan dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Ia mencium pelan punggung tangan Yunho.

"_I love you."_ Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan katakan pada Yunho. Terlalu gombal dan terdengar seperti roman picisan, namun ia suka dengan perasaan yang kini menyelimutinya. Jantungnya kini berdetak dengan letupan yang terasa manis ketika mata coklat almond itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat dadanya terasa tergelitik seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalamnya.

"_I love you too,_ Jaejoong ah~" Jaejoong berusaha menahan senyumannya ketika kalimat manis itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan dan mengerlingkan mata menatap Yunho. Menatap wajah tersenyum Yunho yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Apakah sekarang kita akan berciuman? Karena aku merasa sangat aneh dan canggung." bisik Jaejoong menahan tawa sambil menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas berusaha menutupi rasa canggung dan gugupnya yang terasa aneh, tapi mampu membuat perasaannya seperti akan pecah membuncah karenanya.

"Dengan senang hati~" Jawab Yunho dengan suara tawanya yang renyah ketika ia melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong. Rona merah yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Yunho menarik tangan mereka yang bertautan dengan perlahan yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong kini mendekati tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan tempat tidurnya yang berderit pelan ketika Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya semakin merapat padanya. Hembusan nafas Jaejoong seperti menggelitik pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. Aroma vanilla dari tubuh Jaejoong menggantikan aroma karbol khas rumah sakit yang membuat tubuh Yunho terasa ringan seperti kehilangan gravitasinya.

Tangan kiri Yunho ingin menyentuh lembut pipi Jaejoong, namun jarum infus yang menusuk uratnya, membuat tangannya hanya bisa diam pasif. Seolah bisa membaca apa yang diinginkan Yunho, tangan kanan Jaejoong yang bebas menarik lehernya untuk semakin mendekati wajah cantiknya. Jarak wajah keduanya kini hanya bagaikan terpisah sehelai kertas saja. Kedua mata mereka perlahan menutup ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Yunho kini bisa merasakan bibir merah _cherry_ yang terasa lembut itu berada di atas permukaan bibirnya lagi. Bibir merah c_herry_ yang selalu ia rindukan dan dambakan.

Ciuman yang terasa lembut, manis, dan simpel. Tapi cukup bagi keduanya untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang terasa begitu membeludak seperti gunung merapi yang memuntahkan lahar panasnya. Perasaan yang begitu mendamba akan kehangatan yang mampu melengkapi mereka. Terasa begitu nyata dan mendebarkan.

"Oh Tuhan, sungguh! Aku harap ini bukan sebuah mimpi. Aku takut jantungku akan berhenti berdetak kalau ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi." Ucap Yunho setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan. Ia memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat dan berharap bahwa ini benar-benar kenyataan dan bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan ketika tiba-tiba saja ia diingatkan oleh kenyataan tentang penyakit Yunho. Penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu dapat merenggut nyawanya dan membuat Jaejoong kehilangan Yunho untuk selamanya. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak Yunho~ ini bukan mimpi." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium pelan bibir Yunho. Kemudian mencium hidung mancungnya lalu kembali turun mencium bibir Yunho. Kedua tangannya kini terasa bergetar kembali ketika perasaan takut akan kehilangan mulai menyelimutinya.

Yunho menyadari kedua tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh tangan Jaejoong di pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang berubah. Ia bisa melihat kegelisahan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan tangan Yunho dan menyentuh dada kirinya. Telapak tangannya bisa merasakan debaran jantung Yunho yang terasa lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal, mungkin berdetak seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang begitu liar. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap mata coklat Yunho yang sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak~ ini tidak sakit. Rasa sakit itu seolah menghilang mengudara, terimakasih karena kau sudah menghilangkan rasa sakit itu." Jawab Yunho tersenyum sambil menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang ada di atas dada kirinya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mata yang berdesak-desakkan sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia berharap apa yang diucapkan Changmin padanya menjadi kenyataan –bahwa keajaiban bisa saja terjadi.

Kening Yunho semakin berkerut samar. Ia baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Jaejoong selalu mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Ia semakin dibuat tidak mengerti ketika melihat genangan air mata di kedua sudut mata Jaejoong.

Apa itu tangis bahagia? Atau tangis karena terluka?

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Aku baru menyadari kalau kau sedari tadi selalu mengatakan bahwa aku akan meninggalkamu. Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan itu?" tanya Yunho akhirnya. Ibu jari tangan kanannya perlahan menyeka air mata yang seolah akan tumpah di sudut mata Jaejoong. _" –uljima~"_ lanjut Yunho yang justru membuat Jaejoong terisak karenanya.

"Karena hidupmu tidak lama lagi! Jihye mengatakan padaku kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan kritis! Penyakit jantungmu sewaktu-watu dapat merenggut nyawamu dan kau akan meninggalkanku!" lengking Jaejoong terdengar kesal karena kenyataan yang menghimpitnya itu terasa begitu menyakitinya. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya tumpah begitu saja dan mengalir menganak sungai di kedua pipi putihnya.

"APA?!"

"Jihye bilang –sobs.. hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mati hanya karena gangguan pencernaan?"

"Kau –apa?! Gangguan pencernaan?"

"Oh _well.._ uhm.. cacing-cacing diperutku sedikit 'mengganas' ketika aku tidak 'memberi' mereka makan karena pola makanku yang tidak teratur." Jawab Yunho akhirnya mengaku dengan suara pelan nyaris seperti bisikan sambil mengelus tenguk lehernya merasa malu ketika ia mengatakan penyakitnya yang sedikit memalukan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap Yunho yang masih mengelus tenguk lehernya dengan kaku. Keningnya sampai berkerut samar. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya.

Gangguan pencernaan?

"Tunggu –jadi jantungmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho serius. Kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia berusaha meluruskan benang kusut yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Jantungku baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku merasa lebih baik ketika kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya.

Jaejoong terdiam sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kosong. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang dimana ia berbicara banyak hal dengan Jihye, lalu kejadian tadi dimana ia melihat pasangan Jung yang keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih, dan kejadian dimana ia menangis meraung-raung meminta bahkan memohon kepada Yunho untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya dan terus mencintainya. Semua kejadian _flashback_ itu terus berputar di dalam ingatannya seperti kaset rusak.

Namun, ingatan itu seperti hancur berkeping-keping ketika Jaejoong mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya.

Gangguan pencernaan.

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar ketika ia mengerti situasi yang sedang menghimpitnya.

"APA?! Jadi tidak ada penyakit gagal jantung tapi hanya gangguan pencernaan?!" lengking Jaejoong histeris. Histeris karena ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang khawatir dan menangis terisak dengan sesuatu hal yang tidak perlu ia khawatirkan dan tangisi. Ia bahkan menangis meraung-raung kepada Yunho dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang sering ia lihat di drama-drama yang terdengar begitu menggelikan.

Oh ya Tuhan! Rasanya Jaejoong ingin mati saja karena malu.

"Uhm –ya? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Yunho sedikit panik ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Katakan saja, Jaejoong terlihat seperti sedang menahan rasa kesal dan amarahnya.

"KAU MENIPUKU!" lengking Jaejoong lagi sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur Yunho. Ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika kini ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menipumu?" Tanya Yunho sambil berusaha memegang lengan Jaejoong untuk tdiak menjauh darinya. Namun Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dengan paksa. Ia kini benar-benar merasa di bohongi dan sekarang ia merasa sangat kesal.

"Aku dengar kau mengalami gagal jantung dan kau dalam keadaan kritis! Jadi kau berbohong padaku?!" lengking Jaejoong lagi semakin kesal ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Yunho berbohong padanya. Namun ia tahu, ia merasa lebih kesal dan takut jika Yunho juga berbohong mengenai perasaannya itu.

Perasaan yang mencintainya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku pernah mengalami gagal jantung? Dan –aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu." Jawab Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang histeris seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mengetahui penyakit yang pernah di alaminya dulu dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba terlihat marah seperti itu dan menyebutnya sebagai pembohong. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong lagi. Ekspresi panik dan khawatir itu terlihat di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Jadi –kau benar-benar mengidap penyakit gagal jantung?" tanya Jaejoong langsung mendekati Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyentuh dada kiri Yunho dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan hati-hati sambil menggigit bibir bawah perlahan. Tangan kanannya perlahan dan menyentuh pipi Yunho yang terlihat agak tirus.

"Ya, aku pernah mengidap penyakit itu." Jawab Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan ketika ia mulai bisa membaca situasi dan mengetahui penyebab mengapa Jaejoong bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di dalam benaknya.

Jung Jihye.

"Kau pernah?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Kepalanya kini benar-benar berdenyut sakit seperti akan meledak.

"Ya, aku pernah mengidap penyakit itu ketika aku berumur 6 tahun." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong beranjak lagi dari tempat tidurnya.

"_You bastard!"_ maki Jaejoong kesal. Yunho hanya berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ketika rasa lelah tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

_Jaejoong is surely the cutest one._

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau pikir lucu sudah membodohi dan membohongiku?!" tanya Jaejoong semakin kesal ketika ia mendengar suara decakan Yunho.

"Tidak~ aku tidak menertawakanmu~ aku hanya menertawakan diriku sendiri mengapa aku bisa mempunyai seorang kekasih yang begitu polos dan lugu sepertimu." Jawab Yunho sambil mengambil posisi nyaman di atas bantalnya. Perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendekatinya dan memukul bahunya dengan kesal.

"Aww! Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan orang sakit dengan memukulnya seperti itu?"

"_Stop saying that like I'm your girlfriend because I'm not your girlfriend!"_

"_Yes you are not, because you are my boyfriend."_

Ucapan Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat. Ia rasanya ingin terjun bebas dari jendela ruang inap dimana Yunho di rawat. Ini terlalu memalukan baginya ketika ia memposisikan dirinya sebagai 'wanita' dalam hubungan mereka. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi. Ia berdesis semakin kesal.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang Jung Jihye katakan padamu sehingga kau berpikir aku membohongimu? Oh –aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan padamu. Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan memberi ide gila ke dalam kepalamu itu."

"Dia bilang padaku kalau kau mengalami gagal jantung dan sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Aku percaya padanya karena ia terlihat begitu bersedih dan ia bahkan menangis. Jadi aku percaya padanya!" jawab Jaejoong sebal seolah ingin melindungi dirinya dari rasa malu.

"Tidak sepenuhnya Jihye berbohong padamu karena aku memang pernah mengalami gagal jantung tapi itu dulu, ketika aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Terapi, obat, dan pola hidup sehat yang kujalani hingga saat ini membuat jantungku sehat kembali. Akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu, cita-cita Jihye adalah menjadi seorang aktris."

"Jadi maksudmu aku sudah di bohongi dan dibodohi olehnya?" Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Rasanya ia ingin tenggelam di dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar karena rasa malu yang teramat sangat yang kini ia rasakan. Ia sudah benar-benar bertingkah aneh dihadapan Jung Yunho!

"Uhm.. bisa dikatakan begitu. Aktingnya sangat mengagumkan, 'kan?" Jawab Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanan Yunho terangkat dan menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menatap kedua tangan mereka yang kini bertautan lagi. Rasanya begitu menjengkelkan ketika ia di tipu seperti itu. Tapi ada rasa lega ketika ia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Yunho tanpa ragu.

"Jadi.. kau menyesali semuanya? Kau akan menarik kembali kata-katamu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan mata coklat almond nya yang kini terlihat sayu. Senyumnya terlihat getir.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap ke dalam mata coklat itu. Mata coklat yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, mata coklat yang sudah membuat perasaannya menggila karenanya, mata coklat yang mampu membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat, mata coklat yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu liar, mata coklat yang mampu membuat perasaannya seolah akan pecah membuncah karenanya, mata coklat yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati pada laki-laki tampan itu, mata coklat yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho.

Apa Jaejoong akan menarik kembali kata-katanya?

Jaejoong hanya menyeringai sambil kembali duduk di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Menarik kembali kata-kataku? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya ketika kau belum mengembalikan hatiku yang berhasil kau curi, huh? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sebelum kau mengembalikannya padaku. Apa aku harus mengambilnya kembali secara paksa darimu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho. Yunho mengerlingkan matanya ketika ia bisa melihat seringaian di balik senyum manis itu.

Jaejoong hanya berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan bersikap dingin dan menggunakan _poker face_ nya ketika ia sudah kepalang basah mengakui perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, tapi ia masih bisa melangkah maju bersama Yunho dan –

– ia lebih memilih melangkah maju bersama Yunho.

"Oh, benarkah aku berhasil mencurinya?" tanya Yunho seperti menantang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya.

"Apa sekarang kau menantangku?"

"Aku sudah mencuri hatimu, jadi apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat seringaian Jaejoong semakin jelas terlihat. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur yang di gunakan Yunho. Membuat tempat tidur itu berderit keras ketika bobot yang ditahannya melebihi kapasitas. Yunho membelalakan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"A –apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho panik dan gugup ketika melihat seringaian dan mata hitam Jaejoong yang mengingatkannya dengan kucing _Russian Blue_ di rumahnya. Senyum seringaian yang terlihat licik dan mata hitam yang terlihat sangat seksi.

"_Payback time~"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik kerah baju pasien Yunho dan menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong di kulit lehernya, menggelitiknya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika kini ia bisa merasakan lidah Jaejoong menjilat pelan lehernya. Namun belum sempat Yunho bereaksi apa-apa, gigi taring Jaejoong sudah menancap dan menggores kulit lehernya yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan lehernya dihisap begitu kuat oleh Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya sentuhan lembut bibir Jaejoong yang mencium lehernya bisa di rasakan oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa kau menggigit leherku? Apa kau seorang vampir?" lengking Yunho sambil menyentuh lehernya yang tadi di gigit Jaejoong. Terasa begitu perih dan panas. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap mata hitam Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Sebuah tanda merah keunguan yang begitu besar dan dalam beberapa saat lagi akan menghitam terlihat di leher Yunho –tepat dimana semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia menyeringai puas sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan masih duduk di atas perut rata Yunho.

"Aku bilang _payback time_. Apakah terasa sakit? Karena beberapa waktu lalu ketika kau memberiku _kissmark_ yang begitu mematikan, Yoochun begitu histeris ketika melihatnya dan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau baru saja di gigit oleh seorang vampir –dan ya! Rasanya sangat perih dan panas! _Now, serve your right."_ Jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Tapi aku tidak menggigitmu."

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dan –karena kau terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya, kurasa kita tidak bisa melakukan lebih jauh dari ini. Aku hanya akan memberimu sebuah ciuman. Changmin bilang padaku, satu ciuman mesra dapat membuat keadaanmu lebih baik." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil kembali menundukkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk mencium bibir penuh Yunho. " –meskipun _make up sex_ adalah yang terbaik." Lanjut Jaejoong berbisik pelan di telinga Yunho yang membuat Yunho hanya bisa mengerang pasrah ketika Jaejoong menggodanya tepat di atas tubuhnya yang tak berdaya.

"_Shit,_ Jae." Erang Yunho tak bisa membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika Yunho benar-benar tidak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya.

Bibir keduanya sudah hampir bertemu ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang inap Yunho terbuka yang di susul oleh lengkingan suara Jihye dan Changmin yang melihat posisi keduanya.

"_Kyaaaa~! Yunho oppa is being attacked!"_

"_DAMN HYUNG!_ Ini bukan kamar hotel!"

"Jaejoong!" lengking Yunho panik ketika Jihye dan Changmin sedang melihat dirinya yang tak berdaya di bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Ia merasa malu karena posisi keduanya yang terlihat begitu intim. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk turun dari tubuhnya, namun Jaejoong enggan untuk beranjak. Ia bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa sekarang kau hanya akan berdiri diam di sana dan menonton _our hot making out session?_ Tidak apa~ hanya saja tolong ingatkan aku untuk meminta bayaran darimu." ucap Jaejoong menyeringai sambil menatap Changmin dan Jihye. Ia ingin membalas dendam pada Jihye. Gadis manis polos yang telah menipunya. Ia menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya. Yunho hanya menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia melihat sisi lain dari Kim Jaejoong_. " –because this show is not free~"_ lanjut Jaejoong sambil menjilat bibirnya membuat tiga pasang mata yang melihatnya membelalakan mata horror.

"_Fuck you Jaejoong hyung!"_ lengking Changmin sambil menutup pintu dengan sekali banting. Jihye masih berdiri diam di depan pintu yang kini menutup rapat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu terkejut ketika melihat sisi liar dari Jaejoong.

"Apa dia benar-benar Jaejoong _oppa?_ Karena.. karena.. dia terlihat begitu.. liar." Tanya Jihye sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin yang hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

"Dia benar-benar seperti seekor kucing. Terlihat begitu polos dan lugu, namun begitu seksi dan liar dalam satu waktu." gumam Jihye lagi sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat sisi lain dari Jaejoong.

_Jaejoong is only remind them of a cat. Blonde, big doe eyes, cute, innocent, sexy, and.._

_.. a wild one._

- FIN -

Haaa~ finally its done! ^o^/

Gmn? Gmn ama last part nya? Hehehehe~ aku rasa aku cma mau mengingatkan aja klo ff ini juga mengusung genre CRACK~ so I hope your roll of tissue is used for wiping your tears because of too much laugh~ I hope so =)) kkkk~

Dan, rencananya aku mau bikin epilog nya but not now xD still as busy as ever with college things –o-

dan untuk penyakit gagal jantung, penyakit ini emg bsa sembuh dengan pola hidup sehat, terapi dan obat yang teratur.. just go and surfing in the internet to find out this disease~

Buat yg udh baca bahkan sampe review, big hug and big thanks from me! #huggles dan buat yg cma favorite sama following, ayo di review di last part nya :D at least~ hehehe and thank you too! ;)

kritik dan saran yang sangat membantu sangat di tunggu dari kalian~ :)

So, see ya in the next ff~~ I guess, next time I'll focus with Bet is a Bet series ff~ just wait kay?

RnR please? ;) thank you and have a good Sunday! ^o^/


End file.
